A Present For You, My Dear Friend
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: After Stefan's leaving, both Elena and Damon are suffering in their own way, in silence. And Christmas is approaching. More details in the prologue. Damon/Elijah/Alaric/Jenna pairing.
1. Prologue

Title: **A PRESENT FOR YOU, MY DEAR FRIEND  
**Type: Multipart Fic  
Characters: Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Elijah, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Liz, Carol, OC, Rebekah  
Pairing: Damon/Elijah/Jenna/Alaric  
Other pairings: Stefan/Elena, Jeremy/Bonnie, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Rebekah  
Genre: Humor, Romance, Family, Angst, Hurt, Comfort, Friendship  
Rating: M  
Chapters: PROLOGUE  
Summary: After Stefan's leaving, both Elena and Damon are suffering in their own way, in silence. Being his best and only friend, Alaric, with Jenna's help, turns to the one person that could help. However, one drunken kiss between two friends will start a reaction involving four people, changing their future completely.

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own TVD, but I do own my OC that will appear in chapter 6

**WARNING**: This story contains adult themes, and SLASH, so if you are not old enough to vote, please stop right here.

**AN/** As you can see, characters that will appear are. Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Elijah, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Liz, Carol, Rebekah and one OC (in chapter 6). Klaus is dead and Elijah is back with the rest of his siblings, but they won't appear here, except Rebekah. I don't want to spoil your read, so I won't say anything else.

When I started this, I intended to write a DELIJAH story, with Damon and Alaric being only friends, but it got out of control, changing the whole concept. There will also be a sequel, that much is certain.

I want to say thank you to all of you who will read, follow, favorite and review this story. You have no idea how much that means to me. I know I'm a bit late with this Christmas story, but hopefully, you won't mind. Please, take your time to review and tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

...He was alone. Utterly alone. Only alcohol was his comfort. His heart was breaking a little more with every passing day. The silence of his big house, the memories...he couldn't take it...

...For the first time in his life, he felt vulnerable...he needed people around him...he didn't want to spend Christmas alone...not this year...

...He wasn't the same man he was when he returned to Mystic Falls. He changed...and only one or two people saw that change in him. Not his brother...no...his best friend and his future wife...

...For the first time, he felt what love really feels like; he felt the spark in that kiss...the kiss that completed his change... For a short two minutes, he felt loved...then everything crashed...he was rejected again...but this time...it hurt more...

...His friend tried to pick up the pieces, but he was too broken to be fixed again...

...One drunken kiss, one acceptance, one decision, one wish to help, brought them back to the path that was meant to be...brought them back on destiny's path...

* * *

**AN/** I will publish chapter 1 soon


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the last week of November and everything was peaceful in a small, almost hidden town, called Mystic Falls. Snow was slowly falling and everyone was preparing their home for Christmas. It was also the last week of school.

Alaric watched his students while they were taking notes of what he was teaching them. He was a history teacher in the Mystic Fall High School. He sighed noticing that one girl, sitting in the last row, who didn't pay any attention on what he was saying, but was absently looking through the window. Elena was lost in her thoughts, and he could see every time her eyes filled with tears, which she quickly blinked away. For six months she was like this, not saying a word to anyone, suffering in the silence. Not even her friends, who loved her like a sister, could help her. Alaric knew the reason. She missed Stefan. And she wasn't the only one. Damon, his best friend, missed his brother. The only difference was, he didn't show it. No, he closed himself in his house, and for the past week, barely came out.

It was strange how his life had turned. He came to this town to find the vampire who was responsible for his wife's death, only to found out she wanted to turn. To become a vampire herself. Seeing her again, seeing what she became, a heartless person, destroyed him. Destroyed all love he felt for her. After that, he was ready to move on. He found love once again. The sad vampire became his friend, someone to turn to. They spend most of the day in each other company, talking, joking, having fun together. It was nice. They drank together, fought together against other vampires who came here stirring trouble. Without wanting, he became part of the supernatural beings, saving the innocents.

Innocents like Elena, her brother Jeremy and their aunt Jenna. Jenna, who managed, with her gentleness and a fire for life, to enter and capture his heart. She was so different from Isobel, his undead wife, he sometimes wondered why was she with him in the first place. But, he needed her. He needed something solid in his life, something pure, someone who could remove the darkness within him, darkness that surrounded him...

Alaric remembered the day, six months ago, when the world around Damon and Elena came crashing down...

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

He was just grading the last few papers from today's assignment, and looking out through the window, he saw it was already nighttime. Jenna was at her campus for the night, so he decided to go to the Grill, hoping to find Damon there. He was very surprised seeing the seat, where the black-haired vampire usually sat, empty. He waited until closing time, but Damon didn't show up. That was the third time in a row and he was worried. Just as he was getting into his car, he heard music. Realizing it was his cell phone (Damon must've again messed with it), he answered the call, rolling his eyes in the process.

''Elena? Why are you calling me this late? Is something wrong?'' He asked in worry.

''No, nothing is wrong.'' She quickly answered to apace him, then added. ''I think.''

''What do you mean?''

''Have you seen Damon today? Or Stefan? I tried calling him, both of them actually, but every time it goes to voicemail. That is a bit off, if you ask me. Stefan always answers.''

''No, I haven't seen either of them.'' Alaric frowned. ''Look, I can go to the Boarding House, to see if they are there, and if I see Stefan, I'll tell him to call you tomorrow.''

''Okay." She chuckled. ''Good night."

''Now, go to sleep. It's late.''

''Fine.'' Elena grumbled, and Alaric chuckled.

He parked his car on the driveway of the Boarding House twenty minutes later. By the look of it, the house was dark and scary, like the ones in the horror movies, and it send chills down Alaric's spine. Taking two stakes for protection, because you could never be too sure, especially when Damon had more enemies than friends, he entered, listening for any unusual sounds, but as far as he could tell, everything was quiet.

''What do you want, Ric?'' He heard a familiar voice and let out a breath of relief, then tapped on the wall for a light switch.

Finally locating it, he turned the light on and gasped. Damon was sitting on the floor, apparently drunker than ever, and everything around him was upside down and destroyed. Smashed into pieces.

''What in the world happened here?'' Alaric asked, coming closer to the vampire and putting the stakes he had in his hand on the floor. ''Did someone attack you? Where is Stefan?''

''That's a million dollar question. Where is Stefan?'' Damon slurred drunkenly.

''Damon, what happened in here?'' Alaric asked as he sat down by the vampire.

''I'm celebrating, can't you tell?''

''YOU did this?'' Alaric asked in shock, once again looking around. ''Is this going to be a tradition? You, trashing the house every month?'' He tried to make a joke, but the vampire merely shrugged his shoulders.

He knew that the vampire had a tendency of destroying things when something or someone hurts him, and by how everything looked, Damon was hurting. Badly. And he refused to look at him. Counting more than thirty empty bottles, his eyes went wide.

''You drank all the alcohol in the house?''

''Yup!'' Damon popped the 'p' and handed him the bottle he had in his hand. ''I'm on the last one. If you want any, you better hurry!''

''Damon, what happened?'' Alaric asked, taking the bottle and putting it on the floor beside him, not caring one bit seeing how the vampire scowled at him. ''Where is Stefan? Did the two of you have another fight?''

''Please stop with the twenty questions!'' Damon sighed.

''I will, as soon as you start answering them.'' Alaric said, rolling his eyes, even though the vampire couldn't see.

''You know what? If you don't wanna, give me back the bottle.'' Damon said and reached over Alaric to grab it, only to be pushed away.

''Damon.'' Alaric warned.

''Ric.'' The vampire mimicked him, finally looking up.

''What happened?'' Alaric asked, deciding not to comment on the fact that the vampire had been crying.

''He left, okay!'' Damon shouted. ''Everyone is leaving this God forsaken town!'' He added getting up, and in anger stepped on one of the bottle lying on the floor, smashing it.

''Stefan is gone? But why? When? Gone where? How?'' Alaric asked in shock.

''Your guess is as good as mine.'' Damon shrugged his shoulders. ''And as for when, I found this note yesterday. Or the day before. I don't know.'' He added, and gave a piece of paper to Alaric to read.

_Damon,_

_When you read this, I'll be long gone. This town, Elena, everyone and everything else is now your responsibility. Don't look for me, you know you won't find me. And don't bother to ask Bonnie to locate me because it won't work. Goodbye._

_Stefan_

''Elena doesn't know. She told me she's been trying to call both you and Stefan but it went to voicemail.'' Alaric said, thinking aloud.

''Yeah, I gathered that. If she knew, she would've been here, pestering me.''

''We have to tell her.''

''No, YOU have to tell her. I am going to buy some more alcohol and continue drinking.'' Damon said, grabbing the last bottle, and swaying a little.

Alaric got up as well and took the bottle from the vampire who, in return, scowled at him. ''No, you're not!'' He said. ''You are going upstairs to shower, because frankly, you stink. Then, you will go to bed, sleep it over, and sober up. We'll think what to do in the morning. Got it?'' He added, dragging the drunken vampire upstairs.

''Ric, baby, not so rough! If you wanted to go to bed with me, all you had to do was ask.'' Damon smirked playfully at the teacher.

''As if!'' Alaric rolled his eyes, catching Damon when he stumbled over his own feet.

They were standing in the middle of the stairs, practically hugging, and Alaric could feel Damon's soft breath on his throat. He made a mistake and looked straight into the vampire's eyes and got caught in the piercing sky blue depts. Their eyes locked, and before either of them could blink, their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, full of tenderness that soon turned into a heated one. Alaric's hands traveled to the rim of Damon's shirt and continued up, and Damon rubbed himself against Alaric, his hands wrapped around Alaric's waist, pulling them closer to one another. The sound of ripping brought Alaric back to reality, and he opened his eyes as he took a step back.

''Okay buddy. Time for a shower.'' He said breathlessly. ''A cold one.''

He couldn't believe what just happened. Damon kissed him and he kissed him back. He even ripped his shirt, wanting to feel the skin beneath. He groaned, sensing the tightness in his pants, and heard the vampire chuckling beside him. Alaric managed to drag the vampire into the enormous bathroom, then went to search for clothes. Finding boxers and a v-neck t-shirt, he opened the door, glad to hear the water running.

''Came for a sequel?'' Damon asked, underneath the shower, then opened the cabin door, flashing Alaric.

''You are naked.'' He stated dumbly, then mentally hit himself. ''No, I did NOT come for a sequel.'' He added, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, while his eyes traveled up and down Damon's naked body.

Damon merely raised his eyebrow, soaping himself. He had no problem being naked in front of people. In fact, he liked it.

Alaric watched, mesmerized, while Damon's hands slowly traveled down his body, finally arriving to the hard and aroused member, and he started stroking himself.

''You sure? I mean, you say one thing, but your body says another.''

When Damon's words finally registered, Alaric blushed. ''I came to give you this.'' And left in a hurry, mumbling. ''Stupid, idiotic, drunk vampire!'' He could hear Damon's laughter, even with the door firmly shut.

Ten minutes later, Damon entered his room, feeling slightly better after a cold shower and a sexual release. He couldn't believe he kissed Ric, his best friend, his only friend, and that he kissed him back. _'Okay, that I can understand. No one could resist me in that kind of situation_!' He thought and smirked. However, he knew this was something that could ruin the friendship they had, and that was the last thing he wanted. Ric meant the world to him, not that he would ever admit that aloud. Besides, he was in love with someone else. Someone who, apparently, didn't feel the same. _'The story of my life.'_ He thought gloomily. Alaric was waiting for him, standing by the window, looking out at the darkness.

''You know, I usually sleep naked, but for you, I will make an exception.'' Damon smirked.

''Glad you're back to your usual self.'' Alaric rolled his eyes, at the vampire, turning around and his heart stopped at the site.

Wearing only boxers and a navy blue, very tight t-shirt, Damon looked attractive than ever. Especially with his wet locks of hair falling over his eyes. Damon must've noticed his reaction because he saw a slight twitch of his lips, but thankfully, didn't comment. He had to shake his head to get rid of the sudden images of kissing every part of Damon's body, then he spoke walking toward the door, glad his voice didn't shake.

''Now, go to bed and sleep it through. Everything will look different in the morning.''

''Will you stay?'' Damon's voice stopped him when he was just about to leave the room.

Alaric turned and looked closely at his best friend. He wanted to say no, but one look at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes, and a flick of pain, changed his mind. Damon needed him.

''Okay. But no funny business.'' He warned.

''I should be the one saying that, seeing how you couldn't keep your hands and eyes off me.'' Damon smirked, getting into the bed, then patted the empty space beside him.

''Nothing happened tonight.'' Alaric said in a stern voice, taking his clothes off, all the way to his boxers.

He came to that decision while looking through the window, waiting for Damon to come out. He ignored the nagging voice that was reminding him that something DID happen, that they kissed and that he watched him stroking himself. No. Nothing happened. It was for the best to forget everything. That thing that DIDN'T happen was a mistake. A mistake that will NEVER happen again.

''Nothing?'' Damon asked, barely holding back a laugh.

''That's the story and we are sticking to it. Nothing happened.''

''Okay. If you say so.'' Damon said doubtfully. ''But, I say from experience. Once you taste the sweet nectar of my lips, the memory will haunt you forever and you will want to taste it again.''

''You are so full of it!'' Alaric rolled his eyes in the dark.

''Hey! It's the truth! Too many women, and men, have said so during the last century and a half.''

''Go to sleep, Damon.'' Alaric said, dropping the subject.

Some half an hour later, Damon was still awake, listening to the soft breathing of his best friend, lying beside him. ''Ric? You still awake?''

''Maybe?'' Alaric mumbled, half asleep.

''Thank you for being here.''

''Anytime, Damon. Anytime.'' Alaric said softly, opening his eyes.

That was the first time he heard Damon saying thank you, to anyone, and it meant a lot to him that HE was the one to receive it. It proved, and tightened, his decision to become his friend in the first place. A minute or two later, after he composed himself, he spoke with steel in his tone.

''We WILL find him, Damon. I don't know how or when, but I'm sure we will find him.''

''I sure hope so.'' Damon whispered. ''Goodnight.''

'Goodnight, Damon.''

Telling Elena about Stefan's departure was the hardest thing Alaric ever had to do. At first, she refused to believe them, then the crying started, and then, when she realized Stefan was not coming back, she closed herself. From everyone. She became a zombie. She barely ate, didn't say a word to anyone. She just kept crying and looking at an empty spot.

/

Damon and Alaric spend every moment he wasn't in school working, in search for Stefan, driving across the country, even beyond, but with no success. Bonnie tried the tracking spell, same result, and that could only mean one thing. Stefan must have found a witch to hide his track. When Bonnie told him there is nothing she could do, Damon went ballistic, and only Alaric was able to calm him down. During their search, they spend a lot of time together, drinking in bars across the country, sleeping in the same bed, but nothing ever happened. Alaric was, both glad and disappointed. Damon was right. He couldn't get that kiss out of his mind.

The vampire talked a lot when he was drunk. He talked about the time he and Stefan were young, still human, how close they were, and Alaric knew Damon missed that closeness with his brother. During one night, in some bar in Texas, Damon said something that surprised him.

''I miss him so much.''

''I know you do.''

''I'm not talking about Stefan. I miss Elijah.'' Damon elaborated, looking at the glass in his hand.

''Elijah?'' Alaric asked stunned, his eyes wide. ''Why?''

''I felt something for him. It was so different from what I felt for Katherine or Elena, it took me a while to realize what it was. What I still feel. For Katherine, I felt passion, and Elena was someone who, beside you, saw good in me. But neither was love. And I love him, Ric. I love Elijah.''

''I don't know what to say.'' Alaric said. ''I mean, I've noticed you stopped flirting with Elena, but I assumed it was because of Stefan.''

''We kissed, you know?'' Damon said, lost in his memories. ''It was the night he saved me from Jules and her wolf pack. I never felt more alive than in those two minutes while we were kissing. And then, he left. He didn't even said goodbye. I thought he felt the same. I guess I was wrong.'' The bitterness in his voice was loud and clear to Alaric, and he watched the vampire order another bottle.

The rest of the night passed in silence. Alaric didn't know how to help his friend who was obviously hurting. Suddenly, an image of a trashed house, two weeks before Stefan left, appeared in his mind. That was around the time Elijah and his siblings left Mystic Falls. Now, it made sense. Damon must've found out. He prayed they find Stefan, because he didn't know how would Damon handle it if they failed.

They kept searching for over five months with no success. Alaric could see that Damon was slowly loosing hope, until one day, he stopped searching. He closed himself in that big house of his, refusing to let anyone in, including Alaric.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Alaric's last class was over, and against his best judgment, he decided to go to the Boarding House to see how Damon was doing. He hoped he would find the house in order, not trashed like the last time. His hopes were answered, but the vampire was nowhere in sight. After looking through the lower part, he went upstairs, toward Damon's room. He felt goose bumps passing by the spot they kissed, remembering how it felt, and he groaned. Opening the door, without knocking first, knowing that the vampire heard him coming, he stopped in shock.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Alaric asked, suddenly feeling angry and hurt.

''What does it look like?'' Damon asked back, not stopping with what he was doing. ''I'm packing. I'm leaving. For good.''

''No, you are not!'' Alaric said in anger, walked toward the bed where Damon was putting his clothes in the suitcase, and pulled everything out.

''Oh? And who is going to stop me?'' Damon growled, putting the clothes back. ''You?'' He mocked.

''I will vervain you and lock you down in the basement, if that's necessary!'' Alaric threatened, and the vampire laughed humorlessly. ''Damon, you can't leave!'' He pleaded.

''Why not? I'm not needed here anymore! Everything is peaceful, has been for months. Elena is safe. Why do I have to stay? They are not coming back!'' Damon yelled, throwing the suitcase in the wall, but Alaric didn't even flinch.

''I need you, Damon!'' Alaric whispered, surprising both Damon and himself. He felt a stab in his heart. Damon didn't need him. He wasn't a reason good enough for Damon to stay. ''You are my friend. I care for you, I love you. Even if you don't feel the same.'' At Damon's raised eyebrow, he added with a roll of his eyes. ''As a friend, idiot!'' When the vampire didn't say a word for a few moments, he continued. ''Where is that person who waited for over a century to free Katherine out of the tomb? He will come back.'' Alaric added but he wasn't sure if he was talking about Stefan or Elijah.

''I'm tired of waiting.'' Damon sighed and sat on the bed. ''I've lost over a century of my life waiting for a person who wasn't worth it. I can't do it anymore.''

''Damon...'' Alaric started, but suddenly lost for words.

''I envy you, you know?'' Damon suddenly said, not looking at his friend.

''For what?'' The teacher asked, surprised, sitting down next to him.

''You are so open with your feelings. I keep everything inside, until I can't take it, then do the wrong thing, like lashing out at everyone.''

''You are pretty open yourself when you are drunk.'' Alaric smirked, remembering all Damon's confessions, and the vampire scowled at him. ''Damon, you've changed so much, and I consider you my friend. My best friend. Forever. And, as your friend, I'm asking you not to go.'' He said seriously, looking the vampire in the eyes.

Damon was silent for quite some time, dealing with the sudden wave of emotions within him. His eyes filled with tears, and he had to force them back. Finally, just as Alaric was thinking how to stop the vampire from leaving, he spoke.

''You are also wrong. I DO feel the same. I care for you, even love you.'' Seeing how Alaric's mouth slightly curled in the corners, he threatened with a crooked smile. ''But if you say this to anyone, I'll deny it.'' Then his face turned serious. ''However, you have a life here, you have Jenna. Other than you, I have nothing. You are my best friend too. I won't go.''

''Promise?'' Alaric smiled happily, surprised at the sudden warm feeling that passed through his body.

''I promise.'' Damon rolled his eyes. ''Now, shoo! I know you have a date with the lovely Jenna.''

''I could stay, if you want?'' Alaric offered.

''No.'' Damon declined, chuckling. ''But thank you. I'll be okay.''

''Okay. If you're sure.'' Alaric stood up, but before leaving the room, he turned and looked at his friend. ''Don't forget. I'm here if you need me.''

''I know. Bye.''

/

Alaric arrived at the Gilbert house an hour later, and kissed Jenna, who opened the door when he rang the bell. He went home first to take a shower and a change of clothes, then stopped at the store to buy ingredients for the dinner he will cook, knowing very well Jenna had nothing in the freezer.

''I brought food.'' He smiled, putting the bag on the kitchen counter, but Jenna could see right through him.

''What's wrong?'' She asked looking at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

''Nothing. Come, I'll even allow you to help.'' He said, trying to distract her, putting some vegetables in front of her, but he should've know better.

''Now I KNOW something is wrong.'' Jenna frowned at him. ''Ric, please tell me?'' She pleaded, and he caved. He could never say no to her.

''Earlier, I went to the Boarding House, to see Damon.''

''And? Is he okay?'' She interrupted him, worried.

Even though, at first, she didn't like the vampire, ever since Stefan left, she could see how much he was hurting, and she felt sorry for him. And Alaric obviously cared for Damon, so she trusted his judgment. When he wasn't flirting with her niece, he was actually a good guy.

''I found him packing.''

''Another search for Stefan? You going with him?''

''No, he planned to leave the town. For good.'' Alaric said, and before he could continue, they heard a sound of a broken glass and a voice behind them.

''No! He can't leave!'' Elena cried, tears falling down her face. ''Not him too!'' They were the first words she spoke in months, and Jenna rushed toward her, pulling her niece in her embrace.

''Sweetheart, if that's his choice...''

''No!'' Elena screamed. He can't!''

''Elena? What's wrong?'' Jeremy asked in worry, coming down as soon as he heard his sister's scream.

Jeremy didn't know what to do to help her. He watched helplessly as she stumbled to the floor, crying her heart out. For months, he tried everything he could think of, to put a smile on her face, tried everything so she could say even a word, but nothing worked. Matt, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie tried as well, but with no success. They could only watch her slowly disappearing, right in front of their eyes.

''No! No! No!'' She repeated, shaking her head, wrapping her arms around her middle. ''He can't leave! He can't!''

''Elena, he is not leaving.'' Alaric said, looking at the broken girl, then pulled her up.

''No? But, you said...?'' She said, and they could hear hope in her voice.

''You didn't let me finish. I talked him out of it. Damon is not leaving town.''

''You're not lying?'' She asked, searching for the truth in his hazel eyes.

''No. I promise. He is not leaving. Have I ever lied to you?'' Alaric assured her, and she calmed.

''Okay. I'm sorry. I'm going to bed now. Call me when dinner is over.'' Elena said then left, Jeremy following her upstairs.

''Oh my God! I have no idea what will I do if he decides to leave anyway. I'm losing her, Ric.''

''He promised me he won't leave. And someday, Stefan will return. I have faith.'' Alaric said, hugging Jenna. ''Now, let's cook.''

He prayed he was right, because what Jenna said was the truth. They were losing Elena. He cursed the day Stefan decided to leave, not knowing he was leaving two broken persons behind.

* * *

**AN/** Review :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days later, Damon was sitting in his favorite sofa in front of the fire. He hasn't moved from this spot for days, lost in thought, drinking and watching the fire. He loved watching the flames dancing in the fireplace, hearing the sounds of burning wood... strange thing for a vampire like him... Other than drinking, sex, and messing with Elena and his best friend Ric, that was his favorite pastime. He thanked the stars for sending such a wonderful person into his life, because without him by his side, he would've surely threw the ring and met the sun a long time ago. That friendship saved his life on a daily bases.

Somehow, watching the fire burning, soothed him. However, today was different. It was the first week of December, white beauty was all around him, but he felt empty and alone. Normally, being alone didn't bothered him, he was used to it, used to spending Christmas alone. But something was different this year. Just the thought of being alone at Christmas, in this big house of his, clouded his vision as his eyes filled with tears. For the first time, in over a century, he wanted, no, he NEEDED, people around him. And that scared him the most.

Even while he was feeling like this, all alone, for days, he declined Ric's offers to join him in the Grill, or the Gilbert house. Elena called him a few days earlier and told him she was happy he wasn't leaving. _'So, she is speaking again? Good for her.'_ He thought, but just as to Ric, he declined coming to dinner. He wanted to be alone but at the same time he didn't. And, so, he just continued sitting here, alone, drinking and watching the fire.

In his hand was a glass of the most expensive Bourbon. The bottle that was standing on the small table beside him was almost empty. He refilled his stock after his little breakdown when he drank everything in the house. Not to mention the furniture and carpets, in short, he had to refurnish the whole living room. At least, that gave him something to do.

Sometimes, like today, he hated being a vampire, because no matter how much he drank, he could never fall into oblivion. Not even a full numbness. Part of him wanted to turn the switch, so he could no longer feel anything, but the other part, the part that was winning, wouldn't let him do that. So, he was stuck with all these feelings bubbling inside him...lose, loneliness, love, desperation, pain... Stefan was gone, and he wasn't coming back. His brother left him and now he was all alone. He simply took off one night, like a thief, leaving only a note, saying that from now on, Damon was in charge of defending Elena and the rest of the town.

Six months had passed since that morning when he found the note on the kitchen table. The hope they would find him was getting smaller with every day that passed. Stefan wasn't a Ripper anymore, so there were no clues to where he went. And Damon looked and he searched. However, he knew his brother. If he didn't want to be found, there was no hope of finding him. Especially when he used a witch to hide.

At first, Damon was pissed. When he read the note, the first thought that crossed his mind was, that Stefan was playing some _'hide and seek'_ game with him. A joke of some kind. It wouldn't be the first time. When he couldn't reach him on his cell, he searched the whole town, but he couldn't find him. He actually left. The older Salvatore couldn't understand why would his younger brother do something like that. After all, Klaus was dead, he was, once again, on his animal diet, Elena was safe, and the rest of the Original family left town soon after Klaus's demise. And that was another reason for trashing down the house. Elijah left without even a simple goodbye. First Elijah left, and now Stefan. With a bitter taste in his mouth, he remembered the day he found out about Elijah's leaving.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

Three days after the unsuccessful sacrifice, Stefan and Elena entered the Boarding House laughing and smiling. Damon was reading a book in the quietness of the house, lounging on the couch in the living room, when they arrived with the news.

''What got you two in such good mood?'' Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

''They are gone!'' Elena smiled widely.

''Who?'' Damon asked confused.

''The whole Original family. They left. Today.'' Elena explained.

''What?!'' Damon got up in anger, startling Elena, and Stefan raised an eyebrow at his brother.

''Elijah came to my house this morning and said he and his siblings are leaving town. Now that Klaus is dead, they have no need or reason to stay here. He also said he was sorry for everything.'' Elena said, frowning. ''Damon! What's wrong?'' She asked in worry, after Damon threw a book he was reading, to a wall, in anger.

She didn't understand why would Damon be upset, less alone this angry, at their leaving. In her eyes, that was a good thing. Her family and friends were all safe.

''Nothing is wrong!'' Damon growled. ''Everything is just peachy!'' He spat and left, leaving both Elena and Stefan standing in the middle of the living room, confused.

Elijah left. Damon couldn't believe it. The words Elena said _'They have no need or reason to stay here'_ kept ringing in his mind. Because he knew. He knew those weren't her words. They were HIS. Elijah's. And it hurt. He felt rejected. Again. He should've expected it, to be honest. No one ever picks him. He always falls for the wrong person. First, it was Katherine, then Elena, and now, Elijah. After everything he'd done for him, he just left.

He helped Elijah to find the coffins Klaus carried with him, and he pulled the daggers out, reviving them. It was a happy reunion, and Damon was happy for Elijah. He finally, after more than a few centuries, had his family back.

Before Elijah killed him, Klaus admitted the whereabouts of their family, thinking Elijah will spare his life, but he was wrong. Deadly wrong. Elijah smiled sweetly and pulled out his heart. And that was the last Klaus's memory before he died.

Klaus did everything to ensure the sacrifice, but Damon managed to mess with his plan, saving Caroline and Tyler. Katherine, by Klaus's order, called Jenna, posing for Elena, to lure her out of the Boarding House, not knowing Elena was standing right next to her aunt. Elijah, who was with them at that moment, heard the conversation, instantly recognizing it was a trap. He felt enraged at his brother. He took the phone and demanded for Klaus. After a few harsh words, he hanged up. They explained the situation to Jenna, and she went to Bonnie's house for protection. Klaus must've turn someone else into a vampire, because when they arrived to the clearing, the place where the sacrifice was suppose to happen, he had his witch, a vampire and a werewolf. Everything happened so fast, and before Klaus could do anything, Damon killed Greta, Klaus's witch, and Elijah killed his own brother.

/

That night, when he heard the news of Elijah's departure, Damon trashed the house. He was hurt and angry at Elijah. He felt something for the Original vampire, and foolishly thought Elijah felt the same. They did kiss, after all.

It happened the night Elijah saved him from Jules and her werewolf friends. He watched as he killed three werewolves, pulled their hearts out with such finesse and grace, and Damon felt shocked, aroused and envy, all in the same time. Elijah broke the chains Damon was tied with to a chair, ripping his shirt in the process, then asked smugly.

''You realize this is the third time I saved your life now?''

Damon saw something in Elijah's eyes, a spark, when he asked him that, and he simply couldn't help himself, so he smirked, giving the Original vampire a cocky trademark smile. Because, he was Damon. He never passes the opportunity for that smile.

''Oh, yeah. And how can I ever thank you for that?''

Instead of answering the question, Elijah pulled him up, and kissed him. Damon was surprised for a second, but then, he started kissing him back. It felt nice. Sweet and hard at the same time, and he felt his knees going weak. Damon was aroused to no end, and his hands gripped Elijah's shoulders. Being so close to the Original vampire, he could tell he was as aroused as him. One Elijah's hand traveled up and down Damon's naked chest, while the other one, was on his back, underneath the shirt, holding him firmly. All too soon, Elijah broke the kiss, then left, using his vampire speed, before Damon even opened his eyes. When he finally opened them, he was standing alone in the room, three dead bodies around him, and Alaric, who was momentarily dead. He licked his lips, savoring the taste. When his brain started to function normally, he had to admit the truth to himself. He wasn't that surprised, after all. They flirted with each other for weeks, throwing innuendoes every time they met. That was the first and only kiss they shared. Then came the unsuccessful sacrifice, and now, he was gone.

To say Stefan was surprised seeing his brother trashing the house would be an understatement. He suspected it had something to do with Elijah's leaving, but he didn't understand why would his brother be so upset about it. Damon, in his angry state, was not someone who you wanted to deal with, so Stefan left him alone. Some time later, he heard the front door slamming shut, and he sighed, knowing where his brother was heading. To the Grill. And he was right. The next day, Matt, who was working the night before, told him Damon drank all their alcohol supply. He tried to make a joke, saying the business got better only because of Damon's drinking, but Stefan could see he was concerned, even if he didn't want to show it.

''Just stay away from him, give him what he wants and don't provoke him. There's no telling what he might do in this state.'' Stefan told him, also worried for his brother.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

But, there was no reason whatsoever for Stefan to leave. Elena was safe, and the rest of the town could finally breathe, because there was no more 'animal attacks'. Then it hit him. It was the guilt. Stefan, as a perfect martyr, felt he couldn't stay here anymore, not after everything he'd done. He felt responsible for everything. In his bloodlust state, he killed Amber, and a few other people, draining them. He was even harsh to Elena, and Damon suspected, Stefan felt guilty for that too.

Damon and Alaric looked everywhere for him, and while Alaric was working, he searched alone, but with no success. When they weren't searching for Stefan, they spend the time drinking at the Grill, or some other bar, when they were out of Mystic Falls. In his drunken state, Damon told Alaric about the kiss with Elijah, and admitted he missed the Original vampire. A lot. That he'd fallen for him. He HAD to tell him. Had to tell someone, and who best than his only friend in the world.

Even drunk, Damon could see the shock written on Alaric's face. His friend, like everyone else, thought he was in love with Elena, but when he thought about that, for a long moment, Alaric told him that the signs were there. Damon left Elena alone, he stopped flirting with her. Alaric just assumed it was because he didn't want to hurt Stefan. And that was also the truth.

Damon loved his brother, and wanted him to be happy. After Stefan's leaving, Elena cried non-stop, and he could see she loves his brother with all her heart. He gave up on Elena a long time ago. As soon as he felt attraction toward Elijah. He wanted him. Body, heart and soul.

Shaking his head, to get rid of the painful thoughts and memories, he, once again, focused his eyes on the fire. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him, and before he could dismiss it, he reached for his phone, and dialed the second number on his speed dial.

There was no turning back. After tomorrow, and before Christmas, he will know what to do. All of the sudden, he was scared. He was putting his whole heart, and his future, on the outcome. But, it was something that needed to be done. If no one accepts, it will only mean he wasn't welcomed, and he would leave Mystic Falls. Forever. Just like Elijah did. Just like Stefan. Even if that meant breaking the promise he gave to Alaric.

''Ric, buddy? I need a favor.''

/

Since the school was closed for the holidays, Alaric was in the Grill, sitting in the booth, drinking coffee and waiting for Jenna, when his phone rang. Looking at the ID number, he smiled. He was actually expecting the call. He hasn't seen his friend in days, and he kinda missed him. And he was also worried. It wasn't usual for the vampire to miss out their regular shots at the end of the day. He knew Damon missed his brother and Elijah, but when ever he asked him how was he, the vampire answered in his usual cocky way that he was fine. However, he noticed the sadness and pain in his bright blue eyes.

''Look who finally decided to honor me with a call.'' He joked, answering the call.

''Ric, buddy? I need a favor.'' Damon said, after a ''Ha, ha.''

Alaric frowned. He never heard Damon asking for something, less alone for a favor. Something was wrong. His tone turned into a serious one.

''What's wrong? You okay?''

''Fine and dandy, like always. Listen, can you tell everyone to come to the school tomorrow? I know it's closed, but you have the keys.'' He said. ''And by everyone, I mean Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler.'' He listed the names of the people he wanted to be present.

''Sure, I can do that. Why?''

''You'll know tomorrow, like everyone else. Bye now.'' Damon said, then ended the call before the teacher could say a word. Then he made two more calls.

Alaric was left looking at the cell as if it could answer the question that was bugging him. What was wrong with Damon? Because, he was certain something was wrong. Knowing the vampire in the soul, he could detect the pain in his voice, even when he tried to hide it. And, he was also certain the vampire will not be at the Grill tonight. And that is how Jenna, arriving with Elena, Caroline and Jeremy, found him.

''Ric? Is something wrong?'' Jenna asked, after he kissed her.

''I don't know.'' Alaric answered, looking at his girlfriend, soon to be his fiancé, and the kids he loved dearly. ''Damon just called me.''

''What does he want now?'' Caroline rolled her eyes. It was no secret she wasn't very fond of the vampire, who was also her sire.

''Is he alright? I know you haven't seen him in days.'' Jenna asked, noticing how Elena elbowed her blonde friend.

''He asked me to tell the four of you, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie to come to the school tomorrow. Since I have the keys, it will be no problem to get in.''

''Why?'' Jeremy asked, frowning at his words.

''I have no idea. Your guess is good as mine. We'll know tomorrow.'' Alaric answered.

''Well, we are meeting them for lunch here, so...'' Elena said, then added. ''Here they are now.'' She waved them to come.

''What's up?'' Tyler asked, arriving.

After Alaric told them the same thing, they agreed to come. Jenna was curious why would Damon call her as well, and she was also worried. Now that she knew everything that has been going on for months, she was afraid that there was another threat against her niece.

''Come, let's find a table.'' Caroline said. ''We should leave the lovebirds alone.'' She smirked.

After a pleasant lunch, Alaric went to his loft. When the night came, he went to check if his vampire friend was, by any chance, at the Grill, but, as he suspected, the barstool in the corner, where Damon usually sat, was empty. On his way back, he thought of Damon, all alone, in that big house of his. The nagging thought that occurred to him didn't leave his mind. 'Even with the promise he gave, Damon planned to leave. His brother was gone. Elijah left too. Why stay?' Because he was certain Damon was feeling unwelcome in this town. 'No! I won't let him do that!' He thought, suddenly feeling something strange, like a stab in the heart. Then he drifted into a restless sleep.

/

Everyone was already present in Alaric's classroom, including Liz and Carol, waiting for Damon, when he entered, like he owned the place.

''Are you waiting for little ol' me?'' Damon smirked, in his usual cocky way.

To everyone else, he may have seemed like his old self, but Alaric knew the vampire was nervous. His fear that Damon was indeed leaving grew stronger, watching the vampire closely.

''Okay, dude. We are all here.'' Tyler spoke. ''Why did you call us?''

''Right to the point. So, no chit-chat?'' Damon said cockily, ignoring the 'dude' comment, then turned serious, and to everyone's amazement, started fidgeting. ''The reason I called all of you here is...well...you know that Christmas is approaching, right? So, I was thinking...um...would all of you like to come to the Boarding House, two or three days before Christmas to stay? I was planning to do a Christmas lunch/dinner.''

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Shock was written on their faces, and Damon felt nervous waiting for their answer. Finally, it was Liz, who found her voice, and asked what they all thought.

''You want us, all of us...'' She pointed at the whole group around her. ''...to come, and spend Christmas with you?''

''Yup!'' Damon answered, popping the 'p'.

''Who are you and what did you do to Damon?'' Jeremy asked, and Damon just rolled his eyes at the teen.

''You know what? I realize this is all too sudden, so, I'm going to give you a few days to think it through. Ric, you will tell me the decision, right?'' Receiving a nod from his friend, he left in a hurry.

Contrary to the popular belief, he didn't take rejection very well, and judging by the expression they all had, it was time to go and pack his bags. Okay, he did shock them with his invitation. They were probably expecting a new drama coming their way when they came. That is why he gave them time to think and decide. So, for now, he will wait.

Back in the classroom, Elena looked at her teacher, friend, and probably, her future uncle. ''Alaric, what was that all about?''

''Why are you asking me? This is the first time I've heard it, myself.'' Alaric answered, his thoughts on the vampire, who just dropped this bomb on them and left.

''Well, you ARE his best friend.'' Bonnie said. ''Why, I have no idea.'' At that, she earned a disapproving look from her teacher. ''You are the only one who can understand what is going on in his crazy mind.'' She joked.

''I think I know, but you won't believe me, so I'd rather not say a thing.'' Alaric said, after sharing a look with Jenna, who was thinking the same thing.

''Try me.'' Bonnie said, and Alaric sighed.

''Look, even though he is a vampire, and even though he did things, Stefan left him. His brother, the only family he has, is gone, and don't you think he is feeling alone? And with Christmas approaching... A time for family. I know you will not agree with me, but we are everything he has close to him. His friends, if you allow.''

''So, what are you saying? We should accept his invitation?'' Liz asked, secretly agreeing with everything Alaric said.

''Yes, I think we should.'' Alaric answered truthfully. He will accept, there was no doubt on that, and he knew, Jenna will as well. Even if that meant, they will be the only ones.

''But, this is Damon we are talking about.'' Matt frowned.

''It's Christmas. Do you think this was easy for him? Asking that from all of you? You of all people should know what is like being alone at Christmas.'' Alaric said. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.'' He added, seeing the hurt on Matt's face.

''I know you didn't. And I do know what it's like.'' Matt sighed.

''Look, think it over and let me know.'' Alaric said, standing up, signaling everyone that the meeting was over.

He really hoped they will accept Damon's invitation. He knew how hard it was for the vampire asking that, and he knew why he left in such hurry. For the first time, he put all his hopes, and his heart, in front of people he'd hurt in the past, hoping for forgiveness and acceptance in their lives.

/

Three days later, Alaric and Jenna were having a pleasant night at his loft. Elena and Jeremy had friends over at the Gilbert house, and Jenna didn't want to be in their way. They were in the middle of watching a movie, after a heated lovemaking, spooned together in his bed, when Jenna asked.

''So? How did he take our decision?''

''He was genuinely happy. He smiled for the first time since Stefan left.'' Alaric smiled warmly at his girlfriend, lightly caressing her bare skin.

''I'm glad. He deserves some happiness in his life. I know it was hard for him to ask that from everyone. And I also know, that, even if they hadn't accepted it, you would want to spend Christmas with him.''

''And you?'' Alaric asked.

''Me too, to tell you the truth. He got under my skin. He needs you, needs us. And you need him.''

''Have I told you lately how much I love you? How much I appreciate you? You didn't had to forgive me for the kiss, but you did. I really don't deserve you.'' Alaric said gently, pulling her atop of him.

''I love you too, Ric. More than anything.'' Jenna said, shivering under his touch, as she straddled him, finding he was already hard.

Jenna gasped when he lifted her up and entered her, in one hard push, and she started riding him, while he kissed her breasts, and his hands traveled down her body, finding places only he knew where to find. She never wanted to stop feeling like this. Sensual, erotic, wanted, needed, happy. She had her share of lovers, she wasn't a saint, but no one could come close to what Ric made her feel. She felt whole, completed. However, part of her felt something was missing in their sex life, but didn't know what exactly. Alaric was excellent as a lover, passionate, and gentle. He made love to her, and she felt it. Finding release, almost at the exact same time as he did, she curled next to him, both spent and breathing heavily.

''I just hope he won't use this to charm Elena.'' She said, after a while, when her brain started working again. ''I know he has feelings for her, but she loves Stefan, and she will love him forever.''

''You don't have to worry about that.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Jenna asked, and Alaric sighed, then spoke after a moment.

''Look, what I'm about to tell you is confidential. I'm telling you this because I trust you won't say a word to anyone, or show him you know. God, I don't know if I should say anything.'' Alaric mumbled after a moment of silence.

''You have to tell me now!'' Jenna said, then sat across him, putting her feet underneath her.

Alaric raised an eyebrow at her, since she was naked. She rolled her eyes then covered herself, putting on one of his shirts.

''You look sexy in my shirt, you know that?'' Alaric asked, caressing her hand.

''Ric. Stop distracting me and spill.'' She warned.

''Fine. But, I'm telling you this so you could be calm as far as Elena is concerned.'' Alaric warned, and Jenna nodded. ''The reason you don't have to worry that something will happen between Damon and Elena, is because he is not in love with her, he never was.'' He said, and Jenna's eyes went wide. Before she could object his words, he continued. ''He only thought he loves her because she was the first person who was kind to him, who saw good in him, who, partly, understood and accepted him. That wasn't...isn't...love. That was kindness and fondness he felt for Elena. And there was also the fact Stefan was with her, so, Damon being Damon, had to mess with him. But, love? No. And he knows that now.''

''Oh my God! But how can you be certain? Wait, you said he knows that now. Is there someone who finally captured the heart of Damon Salvatore?'' Jenna asked, and when Alaric didn't said a word, she grinned. ''There is! Oh, please! Tell me who!''

''Let's just say, Stefan isn't the only person he misses.'' Alaric answered, and waited for Jenna to figure it out.

It wasn't long after, when her eyes went wide again, and she asked in shock. ''Elijah?''

''Yes, Elijah.'' Alaric confirmed. ''When we were searching for Stefan, in one of his drunken state, he confessed to me he had fallen for him. Hard. And that they even kissed. And now, he is gone. He changed a lot since Elijah left, and then Stefan too. He is hurt, depressed even.

You have no idea how many times I saw him playing with his ring, how many times I saw him crying. And it's breaking my heart. I meant what I said, he is feeling all alone, and I got the feeling, he planned to leave too, even with the promise he gave me. He doesn't feel welcomed in this town. I just wish I can do something for him, because I hate seeing him like that.''

''Maybe we can. I still have Elijah's number. Maybe...''

''No, Jenna. If Elijah had any feelings for Damon, he wouldn't left like he did. Without a goodbye.'' He said sharply, and Jenna raised an eyebrow at him.

''Damon doesn't have to know. But, we have to try. Please? This way you'll know how to deal with everything. If Elijah doesn't feel the same, you can guide Damon toward someone else, help him forget. Help him deal with that. Otherwise, he will remain stuck with a false hope. Because, I'm positive that, deep down, he is hoping Elijah felt the same.''

''I don't know, Jenna. It's a huge risk to take.'' Alaric said after a moment.

''Look, we have nothing to lose if we just talk with him. Maybe he does feel the same.''

''And if he doesn't?''

''Happy thoughts, Ric! Happy thoughts! It's Christmas! A time for miracles!'' Jenna smiled, and before Alaric could stop her, she dialed the number she had in her cell phone, putting it on speaker, so Alaric could hear and join the conversation.

''Miss Sommers! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?'' A polite, but surprised voice, answered after a second ring, and Alaric rolled his eyes.

''Elijah. It's nice to hear your voice. It's been a while.'' Jenna said, warning Alaric to behave, with her eyes. ''I'm sorry to bother you in this late hour, but Alaric and I would really want to speak with you in person if it is possible.''

''It's no bother at all.'' Elijah assured her. ''Is there a problem with Elena? Don't tell me Katherine is back in Mystic Falls? I told her not to return there, ever, if she values her life.'' Elijah said worried.

Both Alaric and Jenna were surprised at what Elijah told them, and Alaric joined the conversation.

''No, Katherine hasn't returned, and thank you for that. Elijah, we would really like to meet with you. It's important and a bit personal. Just the three of us.''

''Very well.'' Elijah agreed, after a long moment, when both Jenna and Alaric thought he would refuse. ''Do you know about a bar called _'Miracle'_, not far from Duke University?"

''Yes, I'm familiar with the bar. Been there, once or twice.'' Alaric recognized the place.

''Good. Meet me there in two days, around four.''

''Okay, see you there. Jenna confirmed. ''Thank you, Elijah.''

''Until then.'' Elijah ended the call.

''This is a bad idea.'' Alaric said to Jenna, worried.

''It is done. There is no turning back.''

* * *

**AN/ **Thank you for reading. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days later, Alaric and Jenna were sitting in the bar Elijah told them, waiting for him. Alaric was nervous and Jenna tried to calm him down.

''I have a good feeling about this. Notice the name of this place.''

''Just because the name is _'Miracle'_, doesn't mean it will happen.'' Alaric scowled at her.

''Have faith. Here he comes.'' She replied, noticing the Original vampire entering the bar.

''Jenna, lovely as always. Alaric.'' Elijah greeted them and sat down.

''Thank you, again, for coming.'' Alaric said. ''We really appreciate it.''

''Well, I must admit I was curious.'' Elijah replied, sipping a drink of the coffee that came not a second after he sat down.

''We don't know if you are aware what's been going on since you left Mystic Falls.'' Jenna started.

''No. Since we left, I never looked back, but you said over the phone nothing was wrong. Elena is safe, isn't she?'' Elijah frowned.

''Elena is fine-ish, but Damon is not!'' Alaric spoke a bit harshly, earning a raised eyebrow from Elijah and a kick into his side from Jenna.

''It will be for the best if I do the talking.'' Jenna said, throwing a warning look toward Alaric, then turned her eyes back to Elijah ''The thing is, soon after you left, Stefan left too. Elena was devastated, she still is, and it got to the point she stopped eating, talking, sleeping, basically, she stopped living. Damon, as well, wasn't dealing with his leaving very well. For months, all what he's been doing was drinking, he closed himself off from everyone. Both Damon and Alaric looked everywhere for him, but with no success since he, apparently, used a witch to help.''

Elijah was shocked hearing all that, but nothing could be visible on his face. His heart broke with the thought of Damon all alone in that big house of his, with only alcohol as a comfort. However, living for so many centuries, he hid his feelings, leaving a neutral expression on his face.

''I'm sorry to hear that. Elena is one very special girl. She didn't deserved that.'' He said after a moment, deliberately not saying anything about Damon. He couldn't. ''So, I suppose you want my help to locate Stefan and bring him back?''

''You can do that?'' Jenna asked in hope.

''I have many contacts, all over the world. And I know some very powerful witches. I'll send a word. He will be found. I have no doubt on that.''

''That's ALL you heard?'' Alaric suddenly asked in anger. ''The part about Elena? Thank you for your help in finding Stefan!'' He spat, then stood up. ''Let's go, Jenna!''

''Alaric, sit down!'' Jenna hissed at him, saying his full name, which meant she was really angry at him.

''No, I will not sit down! I told you this was a mistake, but you didn't listen, hoping for a miracle.'' He said to Jenna, then looked at the Original vampire who was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. ''We didn't call you because of Elena or Stefan. We called you because of Damon. Damon, who has been hurting and drinking since the day you left! You have no idea how close he was to shutting down his emotions, or worse! Stefan left him. You left him. I had to watch him drown his sorrow in alcohol for months! You wanna know why? Because he fell in love with you! He fell in love with someone who obviously doesn't feel the same! Someone who kiss then leaves! Someone who doesn't care! You are not worthy of him, and I feel sorry for you, because you will never know what you've lost! He will stop loving you, I will make sure of that!'' With that, Alaric left, leaving both Jenna and Elijah stunned at the table.

''I'm sorry, Elijah.'' Jenna finally found her voice. ''This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. We just wanted to ask you if you feel the same as Damon. Alaric really cares for him, and even I started to. I guess, your silence is answer enough.''

''May I have a moment alone with Alaric?'' Elijah asked and Jenna frowned.

''You won't hurt him? I know he crossed the line, but...''

''No. I won't.'' Elijah promised, then went after the teacher. ''You do realize I'm a vampire that could kill you before you even blink? No one talks to me in that way.'' He asked when he found him.

''Well, maybe someone should. Then you wouldn't think everything is allowed.'' Alaric spat, looking up.

He was sitting on a public bench, not far from the bar. He couldn't stand sitting there for another minute longer with the arrogant vampire. He was also surprised at the sudden protective feeling for Damon that overwhelmed him.

''If you are looking for an apology, you are going to wait for a looooong time.'' Alaric added, when Elijah didn't said a word.

''Actually no. I don't expect an apology. I have my own reasons for not mentioning his name, or commenting anything regarding to him.'' Elijah said, carefully picking his words.

''Yes, I know. You don't care for him. I got that. I only don't understand why did you kiss him. Was he just another conquest to you?''

''You have no idea how wrong you are.'' Elijah sighed, then sat next to Alaric. ''How do you even know about the kiss?''

''He told me when he was drunk. He is very talkative then.'' Alaric answered, smiling for a moment, then turned serious. ''He admitted to me he fell in love with you...how hurt and angry he was after learning you left.''

''I realize...'' Elijah started, but Alaric stopped him.

''No, you really don't. If you knew anything about him, anything at all, then you wouldn't have kissed him and then left him without even a goodbye. Damon is a tough guy, but with matters of the heart, he is fragile. You have no idea how hard it was for me to watch him drinking through all day and night, drowning his feelings in the bottom of a bottle, thrashing the house every once and awhile. I feared the day when I would find him without his emotions, or dead. First, it was you who left him, then it was his brother. He had no one. ''

''He had you.''

''And you think I'm enough? I'm only his best friend. Stefan is his brother, but you are the one he loves!''

''Are you really only his friend?'' Elijah asked suddenly, remembering the teacher's words. 'He will stop loving you. I will make sure of that.'

''Excuse me?'' Alaric asked in shock.

''The way you talk about him...defending him...it's the way a lover talks, and I can also hear your heart, which is starting to beat faster.'' Elijah explained.

Alaric was silent for a long moment, then decided to be honest. Something told him he had to be. And he always listen to his instincts.

''It happened only once. He was drunk and kissed me. I was so shocked, but then, somehow, started kissing him back. That's all. We both decided not to speak of that incident again, forget it ever happen. He is my friend, Elijah. I love him and I care for him, but only as a friend. Jenna is the one for me. The woman I love with all my heart, the woman I plan to marry, have a family with. As soon as I find the right ring. Damon is like a brother I never had, and whoever ends up with him, will have to accept our bond as well. I'm certain he feels the same.

That is why I'm so angry at you. He started to feel something for you, felt the attraction that turned into love, and you threw it away. For the first time he fell in love, ready to give his whole heart, and what did you do? You left him. Left him broken. For me to pick up the pieces. During his whole life, he felt abandoned. His mother died when he was in a time he needed her the most. His father never loved or cared about him, choosing Stefan as his favorite son. Katherine played with him, with his heart. And now, you did the same. You left him. He didn't deserved that.''

Elijah was surprised and shocked hearing all that, and for the first time, Alaric could see emotions on his face. He realized he made a huge mistake leaving like that, but he was scared of the feelings he started to have for Damon. He wasn't surprised by the kiss Alaric confessed, he was surprised it was only a kiss they shared. If Damon will forgive him, and they end up together, he knew he would also have to accept the bond Damon has with the teacher. And somehow, he was okay with that.

''I gather Jenna doesn't know about the kiss?''

''Actually, she does.'' Alaric answered, and Elijah was visibly surprised. ''I tell her everything. There are no secrets between us. She was hurt for a short time, but eventually, she understood and forgave me. She knows I love her.''

''She is one remarkable woman.'' Elijah commented, throwing a glance back, toward the woman who was sitting inside the bar, then stood up. ''Shall we head back? I think she had been waiting enough.''

Two minutes later, they returned to Jenna who was worried ever since Elijah went after Alaric.

''Thank God!'' She said, as they sat down as if nothing had happen. ''I was beginning to think you killed each other. So, did the testosterones calmed down?'' She asked, looking disapprovingly at Alaric.

''We talked. Had our heart to heart. Cleared the air. Is that what people say nowadays?'' Elijah smiled.

Jenna was looking from Alaric to Elijah and back. Then it hit her. ''You told him about the kiss?'' She asked, her eyes wide, then looked at Elijah ''And you didn't kill him? I guess I was wrong then.'' She added, disappointed.

''You wanted me to kill him?'' Elijah asked in shock, and Alaric wasn't looking at her any different.

''No!'' Jenna shook her head. ''It's just...I really thought there was something between you and Damon. I've noticed the, not so hidden looks, and when I learned about the kiss...I guess I was wrong. You really don't feel the same.''

''Actually, I do.'' Elijah sighed, and it was time for Jenna and Alaric to be shocked. ''I fell for him and that is why I left. For the first time I was scared of how strong those feelings are. And, I just got back with my family. Family I haven't seen in centuries. However, I must admit I'm very surprised you forgave Alaric. Humans, as far I could see, are very jealous creatures, and they don't forgive that easily.''

''I'm not a jealous person and I know Alaric loves me as much as I love him.'' Jenna answered.

''Are you saying what I think you're saying? You love him?'' Alaric asked, changing the topic.

''Yes. I love him. With all my heart. Elijah confessed. ''I just hope he will forgive me for leaving without a word."

''You know, Christmas is a time for miracles.'' Jenna said, looking pointedly at Alaric who rolled his eyes. ''Damon, and this will shock you as much as did us, invited all of us to stay with him at the Boarding House and spend Christmas with him. If you come, hopefully with Stefan, as a peace offer, maybe he will forgive you sooner than you think.'' She started thinking aloud.

''Jenna.'' Alaric spoke in warning. ''He is pretty hurt. You are too romantic if you think that will work. And besides, I hardly think Stefan will want to come, even if Elijah does find him.''

''Alaric, everything is possible on Christmas. It's a magical time of the year.'' Jenna replied dreamily.

''I think Jenna may have a point here.'' Elijah said, looking at the couple with warmth in his eyes.

''See? Elijah agrees with me. And he should know, living for a thousand years.''

''Not you too?!'' Alaric rolled his eyes at the Original vampire. ''You have no idea what you started. She will never let this down now.'' He laughed when Jenna stuck her tongue at him.

''Ric, you know I love you, but you have not one romantic bone in you.'' Jenna scoffed at him.

''Oh really? And all those romantic dinners, walks under the moonlight, flowers, those count for nothing?'' Alaric feigned hurt.

''Okay. You have one romantic bone.'' Jenna smiled playfully at Alaric who rolled his eyes again.

Elijah was amused, watching the young couple in front of him. He was certain they love each other, and that their love will only grow with time. They were perfect for each other. And he was certain in one more thing. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

They talked for the next half an hour, then said their goodbyes, promising they'll keep in touch. Elijah went to see one of his contacts, giving the word to everyone to find Stefan, and Jenna and Alaric returned to Mystic Falls.

/

Couple of days later, Alaric received a package. He was stunned after reading the note that was attached to it.

_To my new friend_

_This is a file of every available engagement and wedding ring in the world. I'm sure you will find the one(s) for Jenna. Please accept this, and let me know which one(s) you picked. The price is only your friendship._

_Elijah_

Alaric, at first, wanted to return the file, after scanning through the pages. The rings were all exquisite and he knew he would never have the money to buy something like that. However, after rereading the note, he realized something. By accepting this, he was also accepting Elijah, and his friendship. He sighed. It will take days for him to just look at the pictures. How will he ever choose? They were all beautiful. He took his phone and dialed the number Jenna gave him.

''I believe you are calling because you received the package I've send.'' Elijah answered after a second ring.

''Yes, I did. Thank you, Elijah. I will accept your offer. Both of them.''

''Thank you, Alaric. I don't have many people I could call friends, and this means a lot to me.'' Elijah spoke sincerely. ''Let me just give you one advice. Christmas is a magical time.''

Alaric understood what he was saying. It was time for a proposal. With all friends gathered in one room.

''Jenna will never again say I'm not a romantic person.'' Alaric joked. ''Have you found Stefan yet? Christmas is approaching very fast.''

''Yes. My people are bringing him to me. He was in Spain. We will come as we agreed. One day before Christmas. Hopefully everything will be alright.''

''He is pretty hurt.'' Alaric mused.

''I know. But I have faith he will forgive me. And Stefan.''

''I hope so. For both of your sakes. He needs someone who will love him forever. Who will stay with him forever. I'm going to be alive for, I hope, at least sixty years. He will need you then the most.''

''Can I ask you something?'' Elijah asked after a moment, then after a positive answer, continued. ''Have you ever thought of turning?''

Elijah was good in reading people. In the short time he knew the teacher, he realized one thing. Thing he liked and valued the most. Alaric was always honest. With himself and others, so he wasn't surprised when Alaric, after a long moment of silence, answered his question truthfully.

''Yes. I've thought of that. Sometimes I think I should, just to be there for him, when he needs me. But then I remember what Stefan was like when he was on a human blood, his bloodlust. And what my ex wife became. A heartless monster. I don't think I could handle hurting someone like that, be like that. And also, there is Jenna to think of. I think she will want kids at some point, and I can't ask that of her.''

''Stefan was like that because he denied who he is. A vampire. After a century on his animal diet, one drop of human blood was enough to change him, to turn him into a vampire who only craves for one thing and one thing only. Human blood. I don't have to tell you the rest, you've seen it yourself. And your ex wife, she was in the wrong crowd who taught her to be like that. If you decide to turn, I am not going to lie, it will be hard in the beginning, but if you have someone who will help you with the cravings and emotions, like Damon and me, with time it will get easier. Also, I think you would be surprised what Jenna's answer would be. When we talked, she was pretty fascinated about vampirism. But that is something for you two to discuss. And I'm sure Elena will turn. Eventually. From what you and Jenna told me, she really loves Stefan, and that kind of love never dies.''

''It will be her choice. Neither Jenna or I are going to force for anything.''

''Think it over and talk to Jenna. It doesn't have to happen now, but in a few years...You have time. See you in a few days.''

Alaric was confused after the talk with Elijah. It sounded like Elijah wanted for him and Jenna to turn . Elijah even hinted that Jenna would like that kind of life. He was honest. The thought of turning did cross his mind a few times, but that was only because of Damon. Because he knew, in his heart, Damon wouldn't take his death so easily. They were bonded by friendship. But Damon would have Elijah forever. If he forgives him for leaving.

''Great! Another thing to think it through. As if I don't have enough!'' He mumbled to himself.

''What is troubling your pretty mind?'' A voice spoke behind him, and he jumped of the sofa in fear, then scowled at the vampire sitting casually on the window.

''Damon! How many times do I have to tell you to use the door? Haven't I given you the key for that particular reason? Do I come to your house through the window?''

''No. But that is simply because you can't jump that high.'' Damon laughed. ''But you could, if you want? And about the key...I don't like carrying it with me. This way I can surprise you!''

Alaric's eyes went wide. Was Damon proposing the same thing Elijah did only a moment ago? _'Why does everyone wants me to turn? Did Damon hear the conversation with Elijah?'_

''How long have you been here?'' Alaric asked, wanting to be sure.

''Less than a minute. I heard you mumbling to yourself. Why? You've got something to hide?'' Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows. ''You know you could never pull something like that around me. I always find out.''

Alaric couldn't help himself. Damon looked so sure of himself, so he started laughing. His laughter confused the vampire, so Alaric took his time to sit back on the sofa, crossed his legs, leaned back, and threw one arm over the cushion. Then he looked at the confused vampire who was watching his every move.

''Oh really?'' He drawled, smirking. ''And what if I tell you I've been doing something that you don't know anything about? That you won't find out, not until the Christmas party you're throwing?'' Alaric asked smugly.

''You are trying to trick me, Ric.'' Damon said after a minute, but Alaric could tell the vampire was just acting as if he was sure. ''I know you. There is nothing you could do that I don't know. Or that could surprise me.''

''You are right, Damon. Silly me. Of course I could never hide anything from you.'' Alaric spoke in a patronizing way, confusing the vampire even more.

''Ric.''

''Yes, Damon?'' He asked sweetly, with a smile on his face.

''Tell me what you're hiding from me.''

''Nope.''

''Ric.'' Damon warned.

''Damon.'' Alaric said in the same tone, but in a teasing way, never loosing the smile.

''You are impossible!'' Damon growled.

''It takes one to know one, Damon.'' Alaric smirked.

Damon was confused. And he didn't like feeling confused. He knew his friend, knew everything about him, knew he didn't have a deceiving bone in his body, but the way he was acting now... there was a nagging thought that there was something going on. Or, maybe Ric was just playing with him. Then he noticed a file on the table.

''What is this?'' Damon asked, then took it from the table before his friend could utter a word of protest. He scanned through it and his eyes went wide. ''You are planning to propose Jenna? When? And where did you get this file? Can you even afford something like that? You are planning of robbing the bank?''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! One question at the time.'' Alaric said then answered, thanking the stars he put Elijah's note in his pocket. ''Let's see...Yes. During your Christmas party. A friend send it to me. No. And, hell no! Satisfied?''

''So, you are finally popping the question, huh?'' Damon smirked. ''It's about time. You're not getting any younger. Did you pick one yet?'' He pointed at the file.

''No. I've just received it. How will I ever know? They are all so beautiful.'' Alaric sighed.

''I suppose Jeremy will be your best man.'' Damon said, and Alaric scoffed at him.

''You are kidding, right?''

''No. He will be your step nephew. It's only natural he will have that role.'' Damon said offhandedly.

''You can be such an idiot sometimes, Damon, I'm surprised you lived for such a long time.'' When the vampire only raised an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes. ''YOU are going to be the best man! I mean, seriously? Who else?''

''Me? You want ME to be the best man at your wedding?'' Damon was so shocked he had to sit down.

''I don't understand why are you so shocked by this. Who else, but my best friend, fits the role? I mean, next you're gonna say you thought you won't be even invited.'' Alaric said, then seeing the confirmation on Damon's face, he looked at him sharply. ''Seriously? You thought that? I can't believe you, Damon! How many times do I have to tell you the exact same thing? I'm going to say this one more time, and I hope, this time, it will get through that thick head of yours. You are my friend. My best friend. Forever. You are, and always will be, a part of my life, no matter what. I will never let you go. You and me, we are bonded with a sacred bond of friendship. I love you. Is that clear enough for you?''

Damon was so touched by Alaric's words that his eyes started to swim with tears. Sure, Ric told him that many times, but not in those exact words, not sober, not so sure in what he was saying. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a great person as his friend.

''I don't deserve you.'' Damon whispered, almost brokenly, and Alaric pulled him into his embrace, giving the support and gentleness he knew the vampire needed in that moment.

''Yes, you do. And more.''

Trying to recover from the emotional moment, Damon searched for something to lift the mood. He didn't want to move from Alaric's embrace, and the teacher didn't made any movement, so he simply lifted his head off of Ric's shoulder, and smirked.

''So, I know you've said those things to me over and over, but today's speech had something new.''

''What are you babbling about?'' Alaric looked at the vampire in confusion.

''You said you love me. You never said that before. I guess that kiss really blew your mind.'' Damon wiggled his eyebrows and was satisfied noticing the small blush on Ric's face.

''Your memory is not so good, Damon.'' Alaric smirked back at the vampire. ''Maybe, with years, you also start to forget things. As I recall, I told you I love you, as a friend, the day I found you packing. When you promised you wouldn't leave. Remember?''

''Fine. I'll give you that.'' Damon huffed. ''However, I'm right about one thing. My kiss blew your mind, and judging by the way how your heart is starting to beat faster, the lust in your eyes, the sudden bulge in your pants, you want it to happen again.''

The way he said that, was not in his usual cocky way, he was serious, trying to find any sign he was wrong or right. He was looking straight into Alaric's eyes, and their lips were so close...

''We can't, Damon.'' Alaric said silently, his eyes locked with the vampire. ''It's true, I want to kiss you again, want more than just a kiss, but we can't. It will ruin everything. Trust me on this. Jenna forgave me the first time, she won't do it again if we let it happen. Please, be the stronger one.''

Hearing the plea in Alaric's voice, Damon was brought back to reality, and the moment was lost. Now, when he was thinking clearly, he knew his friend was right. If something happens, it will ruin everything, and not necessary only the relationship between his best friend and Jenna. It could ruin what they have. And once something happens, there was no turning back. Their friendship means more to him than one tryst in bed. Moving away, but not far, giving both of them space they needed, he asked, stunned.

''I can't believe you told Jenna about the kiss.''

The relief in Alaric's eyes, told him he made the right choice. 'When did I start to be the good guy?' He thought. In the past, he would have never passed the opportunity for sex. And he had a feeling sex with Alaric would've been great. That one kiss told him everything. They were both passionate, and it would have never been just sex. It would have been making love.

''Why does that surprises you? I had to tell her. We agreed on no more secrets, and that one would've eat me alive, you know that?'' Alaric answered, and Damon knew that was the truth.

He smirked, repeating Ric's words from that night. ''Nothing happen. That's the story, and we're sticking to it. Weren't those your exact words?''

''Maybe?'' Alaric said, then scoffed. ''Now your memory is coming back?''

''My memory is intact as ever. The perk of being a vampire. Sometimes, that is a good thing, sometimes it's not. So, that is why you were drinking more than usual and being all moody? That is why Jenna was glaring at me for a week?'' Damon asked, remembering those days.

''Yup.''

''And you told her it was all my fault, of course?'' Damon smirked.

''Wasn't it? You kissed me, not the other way around.''

''As I recall, you kissed me back, ripped one of my best shirts, then watched me while I was under the shower. I feel used right now.'' Damon said, barely holding back a laugh, watching his friend going red in the face.

''I'm never going to live that down, am I?''

''Nope.'' Damon popped the 'p'. ''Now that we covered who is to blame, by that I mean you, let's look through this file. You have a ring to pick. And I, as your best man, will help.''

Alaric merely rolled his eyes. He knew from experience that there was no point arguing with the vampire. He will only make a fool of himself, and Damon will win the argument either way. For the rest of the day they looked through the file, and his head was starting to hurt. Luckily, the pages were removable, so he put the ones that he loved the most to the side. Now, he only had to pick two of the, now, smaller pile.

''Can we do that tomorrow? My eyes hurt.'' Alaric whined, leaning back and closing his eyes.

''Can I ask you something?'' After a nod, Damon continued. ''This friend who send you the file, who is he? Those are all very exquisite rings and expensive as hell. Now, I'm not saying Jenna doesn't deserve to have one of those on her hand, she does. Simply because she puts up with you and me.'' He joked, and received a scoff from Alaric. ''It's just, if you want, I can give you the money...''

''Stop right there!'' Alaric cut him off, and sat straight. ''I'm not taking your money. I have a job, and some savings. I'm not poor, you know? Jenna will soon finish her magister, and she has a job waiting for her. That file was a gift from a friend, with no strings attached to it. That person said I would have the ring I want, without any payment. Who this person is, will have to stay a mystery until Christmas. If, and only if, things occur in a positive way, I will accept the ring. If not, I will decline the offer, and buy some other ring myself.''

''Okay, but you still didn't answer who this 'friend' is.'' Damon quoted the word friend in the air.

''Don't tell me you are jealous!'' Alaric said, hiding a smile, but Damon saw the twitch of his lips, and he frowned at him. Alaric sighed. ''Damon, I'm begging you, please wait till Christmas. Every question will be answered then. I'm asking you, as a friend, don't ask and don't do anything trying to find out. I hate keeping secrets from you, but trust me on this. Until Christmas, that's all I'm asking.''

Damon was silent for a long moment. Apparently, his friend WAS doing something he knew nothing about, and he really wanted to find out what, but how could he say no when he was asking him like that. He couldn't. Sighing, he spoke.

''Okay. I'll give it a rest. Till Christmas. Only because you are asking.''

''I need your word, Damon.''

''Cross my heart and hope to die.''

''You are already dead, Damon. I want your word.''

''You have it.'' He finally promised, and Alaric smiled, satisfied.

''Good. Now, I'm so tired, I could fall asleep right this instance. So, I think I will go to bed. You are staying or leaving?''

''Staying. Duh. But no funny business. My virtue must be intact in the morning.'' Damon playfully warned his friend.

''What virtue?'' Alaric smirked. ''That, my friend, you have lost a long, long time ago.''

''True.'' Damon agreed, and suddenly, an evil smile was on his face.

Before Alaric could ask what he was up to, Damon lifted him with ease, and threw him over his shoulder like a potato sack, then walked toward the bedroom.

''What the hell? Damon! Put me down this instance!'' Alaric growled at the vampire.

''As you wish.'' The vampire said and dropped him on the bed.

''You are an idiot, you know that?'' He asked, and Damon just smiled brightly at him.

''But you love me anyway.''

''I don't know why, but I do.'' Alaric sighed, then got up to take his clothes off.

When he turned, Damon was already in the bed, thankfully wearing boxers. He couldn't stop his eyes looking all over the vampire's body, feeling turned on by the sight, once again. And by the smirk on Damon's face, he knew very well what his reaction would be.

''Good night, Damon.'' He sighed, entering the bed, next to his vampire friend.

''Good night, Ric.'' Damon said back, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**AN/** Okay, first let me tell you one thing. I had so much fun writing this chapter, you have no idea. I love the bickering part between Damon and Alaric. Second, like I've mentioned in the prologue, when I started to write this story, I intended them to be only friends, but somehow, the characters, Alaric in this case, are giving me a headache. If you have read Mission Accomplished, Elijah was the one that drew me crazy, turning the whole story to a different end. And now, Alaric is doing the same. They both want the same thing, to be with Damon.

Until now, Damon and Alaric are just friends, but they do have a bond. A strong one. That kiss changed something and you will find out what that is in chapter 5 or 6. Don't get me wrong, Damon loves Elijah, and Alaric loves Jenna, but the bond is too strong. How will that affect on Jenna, even Elijah, you will also find out soon.

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Damon's eyes fluttered and he opened them. Immediately, he sensed a warm body close to him. VERY close to him. He looked down and smirked. Alaric's head was on his chest, and his hand was sprawled over his abdomen, very close to his hard and aroused member. Their feet were tangled together. _'If someone would see us now, they would definitively think we are lovers, if not a couple.'_ His eyes went wide at that thought. _'Where did that come from?'_

He blamed it on the events of the previous days. _'Those I love you's is messing with my head. We are friends! Best friends and nothing more! I can't be falling for Ric, can I? No! Friends, friends, friends!'_ He repeated the new chant, but one part of his brain didn't want to cooperate.

_'I love Elijah. Still love him, even if he is gone. Elijah, who is a vampire, and surely, our paths will cross again. And Ric is human. He will die. Not soon, but in fifty or sixty years from now.' _He felt a stab in his heart, a sudden pain that actually brought tears to his eyes. _'Ric will die. And there is nothing I could do about it. Unless... No! That would be too selfish. But, if Ric was a vampire, everything would be alright, everything would be allowed.'_

His thoughts drifted to the previous day. He remembered what Ric mumbled_. 'Great! Another thing to think it though. As if I don't have enough.' _Not soon after, he made a comment about being able to jump high because he is a vampire, and that Ric could do it too, if he wants. He remembered how Ric's eyes went wide, and the startled look in them. _'Was he thinking of turning?'_ Damon asked himself, looking at the sleeping form of his friend. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so beautiful... He wondered what he was dreaming about.

His question was answered a second later, when Alaric, still in his sleep, moved closer to him, and his hand that was over his abdomen, moved lower, right on his aroused member. Damon could also tell his friend was aroused as well, as he was poking him in the thigh. His eyes went wide from shock, hearing a silent moan coming from Alaric.

''Damon.''

Damon tried to think of anything else, but the hand that was now making slow motions on his dick, making him harder than before, didn't helped. He forced his body not to move, and closed his eyes.

_'Friends, friends, friends!'_ He started repeating the words in his head, but suddenly, the memory of their first and only kiss appeared, and he growled. _'That is sooooo not helpful.'_ Then, the memory of yesterday, when they almost kissed came to his mind. The words he remembered made him make a decision.

However, first he had to leave the bed, and take a cold shower, otherwise he will explode right here and now. Slowly, trying not to wake up Ric, he made a movement toward the end of the bed. But, Alaric didn't let him, and he hissed in pain, as Ric's hand squeezed his dick. The hiss woke Alaric up, and Damon used that second of confusion to vamp-speed to the bathroom.

/

Alaric's eyes went wide when he finally realized what happened. He sat in his bed with a hard on, looking at his hand that was on Damon's dick. He couldn't believe he almost molested Damon. No, not almost. He DID molest him. The dream he had was to blame.

_They were together. All four of them. Elijah, Damon, Jenna and him. As far as he could tell, they were vampires. Forever young, forever happy, forever together. They were dancing on the streets of Rio de Janeiro, enjoying the festival, when suddenly, Damon pulled him toward one dark and empty alley. Without a word, they started kissing, taking the clothes off of each other. He started kissing Damon's body all over, until he arrived to the place he wanted. His hard and throbbing dick. He licked it, then started sucking. Hard and fast. _

_Damon, leaned against the wall, started moaning his name, his fingers tangled in his hair. He loved hearing his name from Damon's mouth, it was like a siren's song to him. He licked his lips when Damon exploded in his mouth. The next thing he knew, he was the one standing against the wall, hanging against the wall, to be precise, since Damon lifted him, not ever breaking the kiss. His legs were wide open, and Damon's dick right at the entrance of his tight hole. Damon's hand stroked his hard dick, and he moaned Damon's name when he entered him in one hard push. _

_The kissing never stopped. Now, when they were both vampires, they didn't need to breathe. He was just about to cum, when he heard a hiss that woke him up._

Alaric was still sitting on the same spot when Damon entered the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed in his usual black pants and a black v-neck shirt. His hair was still wet, giving him a bad boy charm. He heard how Ric's heart started beating faster, his blood boiling, he saw the trace of lust in his eyes, but he decided against saying anything.

/

He had four shelves of his clothes here, in Ric's apartment. Half of his stuff was here. Everything but the blood bags. He remembered the day Ric found out.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBSCK

Both of them were drunk when they came through the door of Alaric's apartment. Damon tried to drown his sudden attraction toward the Original vampire, and Alaric tried to forget Klaus being in his body. The things he did...said...especially to Jenna...he wanted to forget it all. With Damon's help, he crawled into his bed, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up the next morning, he heard the shower running and immediately knew Damon had spent the night with him. It wasn't the first time they crashed together, and certainly won't be the last. He got up and walked toward his closet, yawning as he opened the drawer.

His eyes went wide seeing half of the things that weren't his. It was the same thing with the other drawers. Half his, half Damon's. The hangers exactly the same. His stuff was on the right and Damon's on the left side. _'How haven't I noticed this before? And since when? He is sooooo dead!'_ Alaric thought. And then another thought occurred to him. Since Damon obviously picked the left side, he remembered how yesterday, before work, he took a shower, and in a hurry, grabbed some underwear from the left side. _'Could he... No!'_ He unbuttoned his pants and checked, and then groaned. He was wearing one of Damon's boxers!

Damon picked that exact moment to enter the bedroom and stopped at the site in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked calmly as he could.

''If you want a moment to do your business, just say so. Don't surprise me with your pants down.''

''What are you talking about?'' Alaric asked, then after a minute blushed as he figured it out. He pulled the pants back up, and frowned at the vampire. ''What is the meaning of this, Damon? Since when do we live together?''

''Oh, that.'' Damon said offhandedly. ''Since I'm constantly here, it was a logical next step. And I did not move in with you, I still live in the Boarding House with Stefan. It's just, when I sleep here, I like to have my own things.''

''Fine. But you could've ask me first, you know?'' Alaric grumbled, finding logic in Damon's words.

''By the way, aren't those one of my boxers you are wearing?''

At first, Alaric wanted to apologize, but then he grinned, trying to throw the vampire of guard. ''Why yes, I believe they are. Silly me, I took the first one, as I was in a hurry.'' He mocked, even fluttered his eyelashes. ''You know, since I thought I live here all by myself. What is a big bad vampy going to do now? Perhaps move to his own home?''

Damon had a problem holding a straight face after Ric's performance. He knew what he was trying to do. However, he will have to do it better than that.

''What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Mi casa es su casa. Su casa es mi casa.'' He said, then laughed at the glare Ric send him over the shoulder, on his way to the bathroom. ''Just don't touch the blood bags in the fridge. Those are mine.'' He added.

Alaric abruptly stopped, then slowly turned toward the vampire. No. He hadn't heard him right. The clothes, he was fine with that, but the blood bags? No. At that, he was drawing a line.

''Excuse me? What did you just said?''

''I said, what's mine is yours...'' Damon started, confused by his reaction.

''Not that. The part about the blood bags.'' Alaric growled.

''They are in the fridge. Way back...''

Alaric ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He starred at the bags he found, then took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

''Get out!''

''Ric. What's going on? Why are you acting like this?'' Damon asked, not understanding what was suddenly wrong.

''Damon, I said get out!'' Alaric turned and yelled at him. ''When I finish with my shower, I don't want to see the blood bags or you in my apartment! Got it? In fact, I don't want to see you for a few days!''

''Ric. You don't mean that.'' Damon tried to reason his friend, and to his surprise, found his eyes watering.

''No, Damon, actually I DO mean that! I've closed my eyes at almost everything you did, but this is crossing the line. Do you know how many students come to me? Whether to help them with their homework or some other thing. What do you think will happen if one of them finds a blood bag in my fridge? Have you thought of that? No, of course you didn't! Because you are one selfish vampire who thinks everything is allowed! Guess what, Damon! It's not! Now, get out!''

Alaric was fuming by the time he was done, then he marched toward the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He turned the water in the shower on and entered. All of the sudden, tears started to fall and mingle with the water. He felt bad yelling like that at his friend. Because, in the end, Damon WAS his friend. His best friend. He could've handle the situation in a calmer, better way, not overreact like that.

When he was done, he searched through his apartment, but Damon was gone. On the kitchen table, he found a note, written with a neat professional handwriting.

_I'm sorry. You were right. I took the bags, and some time tomorrow, I'll come for the rest of my stuff._

_D_

Reading the note, Alaric felt even worse. As he suspected, he DID hurt him. He basically threw their friendship right into Damon's face, doing what everyone else did. Rejected him. He recalled seeing the hurt in Damon's eyes, and it brought a fresh wave of tears into his eyes. Sighing, he tried to think of a way to make things better, or at least return as they were before. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind, and he smiled. It was perfect.

If Damon moved half of his stuff into his place, he will do the same to Damon, just to spite him. And there is nothing that the vampire hates the most than messing with his room, his space. It will also be a lesson for the smug vampire about boundaries. Still smiling, he took two empty boxes, and collected half of his stuff there, then headed toward the Boarding House.

He found the vampire lounging on his big bed, starring at the ceiling. Alaric knew Damon was watching his every move, he saw the surprise when he entered his room, carrying the boxes, but neither of them said a word. He started opening the closet and the drawers, rearranging things so his stuff could fit, in the same way Damon did. His stuff on the right side, Damon's on the left side. After he was done, he turned toward the vampire, who was now sitting on the bed.

''What the hell...'' Damon asked, stunned.

''You moved in with me, it's only natural I move in with you. Half here, half there. Just like you. How did you phrase it? Oh yes, what's mine is yours. What's yours is mine. Mi casa es su casa. Su casa es mi casa.'' Alaric spoke sweetly, waiting for the reaction.

''Does this have something to do with boundaries, by any chance?'' Damon asked, and Alaric's jaws dropped.

''How...?''

''You are not the first one, Ric. Stefan tried that too many times to count. I figured it out as soon as I saw the evil glint in your eyes when you walked in. Everyone knows I don't like someone roaming through my stuff, especially in my room. However, I did something wrong to you, and I'm sorry. I promise, no blood bags at your place.''

''Darn. You took every pleasure I had.'' Alaric said dramatically and their eyes met.

They both felt it. Everything was forgiven. Damon now knew there was a line he couldn't cross, and Alaric was still stunned he was allowed to mess with Damon's things. The reaction certainly wasn't the one he thought it would be. Especially what the vampire said next.

''You know, now when I think it over, you are free to stay here with me forever. Move everything. Move in with me. You are welcome to stay. Saves me the trip to your loft.'' Damon said, then laughed at Alaric's expression.

Realizing that moving his things back to his loft would look idiotic, that he had been played, and still shocked by Damon's offer, he threw a dark glare at the laughing vampire and left, growling words like vampire, idiot and stupid. On his way down, he encountered Stefan who was walking toward his wing of the house, and glared at him.

''What did I do?'' Stefan asked, surprised at the teacher's glare.

''You are his brother! That's enough!'' Alaric said in anger. ''One day I'm going to strangle him!''

''After all this time as a vampire hunter, don't you know by now that you can't strangle a vampire?'' Damon laughed hard, joining them on the stairs.

''I will be the first one to try and succeed. After you run out of what ever works instead of oxygen, your head will explode, and that will be it!'' Alaric glared at Damon, not caring that what he was saying was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo.

''Do you think we are in a cartoon or something? Ric, baby, come and rest in my bed. I think you need it.'' Damon taunted his friend, ignoring Stefan's shock hearing the innuendo in his words, and enjoying the sudden blush on Ric's face.

''And here I thought I'm supposed to be a teenager and the two of you adults.'' Stefan smirked at his brother.

''Him? An adult? Ha!' That will be the day!'' Alaric mumbled. ''I have my own bed, thank you very much, Damon!'' He scoffed at the vampire, finally realizing Stefan could get the wrong idea.

And judging by the shock and a smirk on Stefan's face, he DID get the wrong impression. _'Damon and I in a romantic relationship? Never! Not gonna happen!'_ Damon must have read his thoughts, because his smile grew.

''But baby, you already moved half of your stuff into my room.'' Damon said laughing.

''You did WHAT?'' Stefan's eyes went wide, looking at his teacher who was by now, red as a tomato.

''I did that only to spite him, Stefan, and teach him about boundaries. Because, he kinda moved in with me.'' Alaric tried to explain, but he knew he made it worse by mentioning Damon moving in with him.

''Sure. That is why.'' Damon rolled his eyes. ''Ric, baby, I think it is time Stefan knows about us. We can't hide our love forever.''

''Urghhhhhh!'' Alaric growled. ''There is no reasoning with you! IDIOT!'' He screamed, then marched down the stairs, shutting the front door behind him with a loud bang, Damon's laughter following him all the way.

Stefan looked at his brother who was laughing so hard he had to sit down on the stair. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time. This was real laughter, full of happiness, something he hadn't heard in...he couldn't even remember when...

Stefan wondered if something was going on between his brother and Alaric. Because sometimes, things they did, things they say, the way they communicated, the way their bodies acted around each other, it sounded and looked like they were lovers. But then again, Alaric was with Jenna, and he wasn't the type who would cheat. Either way, Alaric made his brother happy, made him laugh, and that was something he will cherish forever.

''You know what? I'm not even going to ask.'' Stefan said, once his brother had calmed enough and stopped laughing. And then he went toward his room, shaking his head all the way.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Returning from his trip down memory lane, Damon walked toward the bed and sat. His friend looked troubled, and he wanted to help.

''Ric. Nothing happened.''

''Only because you vamp-speeded away. When did you become the responsible one, and I the lusty one?'' Alaric frowned, looking down at his hands.

''You know, I've been asking that question myself. What, if I may ask, were you dreaming?'' Seeing how Ric suddenly started squirming, looking very uncomfortable, a confirmation of what he suspected, he smirked knowingly. ''I only ask because we've often shared a bed, and nothing happened before. So, what changed?''

''I have no idea what are you talking about.'' Alaric said firmly, and Damon laughed.

''Sure you don't. Ever since we kissed, you want me. I told you, once you taste the sweet nectar of my mouth, the memory will haunt you forever.''

''This is all your fault.'' Alaric glared at the vampire.

'' How is this my fault?'' Damon raised an eyebrow.

''You had to kiss me, didn't you?''

''Are we going to repeat the same conversation over and over again?'' Damon huffed, rolling his eyes. ''The dream must've been a juicy one, you were even moaning my name'' Damon smirked.

''Oh God! Kill me now!'' Alaric groaned, then laid down, covering his face with a pillow.

''Ric.''

''What?'' Came the muffed answer from beneath the pillow.

Damon rolled his eyes, then laid next to his friend, moving the pillow away. ''You are overreacting. Nothing happened.''

''But, it could have. It might. What are we going to do now?''

''Well, first you might wanna go and take care of this little problem of yours.'' Damon snickered, pointing at the tent in Alaric's boxers. "Then you can get dressed and continue with picking the right ring, while I can make breakfast. How does that sound?'' He laughed at the blush on Alaric's face.

''You know, normal people, if they see a person has a hard on, don't comment on it.'' Alaric scowled at the laughing vampire.

''Well, no one had ever accused me of being normal.'' Damon shrugged his shoulders.

Alaric had to agree on that as he got up, and went to the bathroom. Even after standing under a cold shower, he was still hard, and he sighed. Closing his eyes, thinking of the dream he had, he stroked himself, imagining it was the blue eyed vampire who was doing it.

The dream was so real. Focusing on the things he didn't noticed before (he was a bit occupied with Damon at the time), like the buildings, the street names, the different languages around them, it was like a memory of sorts. _'But how could that be? First of all, I'm not a vampire, Elijah was with them, and there is the fact I've never been to Rio.'_

He had to find out what was that all about. They were so happy in the dream. Both Jenna and Elijah knew when they went to the alley, and he could swore he saw them kissing not far from them, before he was lost in the sensation of Damon's lips. He tried to imagine Jenna with Elijah, and he felt no jealousy. Then he tried to picture himself with Elijah.

He could feel he was blushing by the sudden image that threw him over the edge and he exploded like never before. _'Damon was pounding his hard dick deep into his ass while he was kissing Elijah, and Jenna was down on her hands and knees, sucking his dick, while being fucked hard by Elijah.'_

He groaned. _'It isn't enough I'm lusting after Damon, now I want Elijah as well? I'm sick! That's what I am! Sick. Or under a lust spell. Or did Damon do something to me. No, he couldn't. Could he?' _Finally done, he got dressed, and went straight to his laptop. He had to know. Finding the map of Rio de Janeiro, he typed down the street names he remembered from the dream. And there they were. They were real. How could that be?

''Took you long enough.'' A voice spoke behind him, and he turned, looking at his friend. ''Here, I made you coffee.'' Noticing the pictures on Ric's laptop, he asked. ''Why are you searching Rio de Janeiro? Planning the honeymoon already?''

Instead of answering, Alaric narrowed his eyes at him. ''Did you mess with my head last night and just now while I was under the shower?''

''Excuse me?'' Damon was shocked by the question, even Alaric could see that, but then he raised an eyebrow.

''Did you, Damon?'' Alaric asked, and Damon could see he was upset.

''No, I did not. I never did that to you and I never will. What's going on, Ric?'' Damon was suddenly worried.

''I don't know, Damon. Something is happening to me.'' Alaric said, and Damon heard in his voice how scared he was. He could also see it in his eyes.

''Okay. Let's start from the beginning. Tell me everything.''

''Ever since we kissed, perhaps even before that, I feel protective over you. I want to do everything to make you happy, because you deserve it. But, in the same time, I want you. And that scares me. Why do I want to cross the line between friendship and lovers? I love Jenna, I want to marry her.

Last night, I had a dream. It was so real, Damon. Like a memory of sorts, but that never happened. We were in Rio de Janeiro, and I distinctively remember the buildings, the street names, everything we passed by. I just checked. The names, they are real, Damon. And I've never been there or had anything to do with that place. How could that be possible?''

Damon was silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say. Even knowing how his friend was always honest with him, he was still touched by Ric's confession, his trust in him. Although, he was certain he failed to mention a few things. Like who exactly was in Rio? Because, he doubted it was just the two of them. That was the feeling he had. Even he, after hearing his story, could tell something was wrong. Then, a sudden thought occurred to him.

''You said it was like a memory, right?''

''Yes. I could practically feel, taste, smell, see, and hear everything.''

''Could it be a vision?'' Damon asked, and Alaric's eyes went wide.

''You mean, like a future vision? The dream I had was something that could or will happen in the future?'' Alaric was stunned, but he also started to blush.

''Yes.'' Damon confirmed. ''We have to check this out, Ric. You said you had a dream just now, while you were under the shower. What was in that one?'' Damon asked, then noticed how red his friend became. ''Ric?''

''Let's just say it was very hardcore porn and leave it at that, shall we?'' Alaric finally answered, averting his eyes toward the floor, thankfully not noticing the sudden knowing grin on Damon's face.

''We have to talk to Bonnie. Maybe she can find a spell that could...'' Damon started, but Alaric interrupted him.

''NO! Not her! Some other witch. Someone who doesn't know us.''

''Fine. We'll find some other witch.'' Damon sighed after a moment, then mocked. ''After all, they are so easily to find. Practically on every corner.''

Alaric hid a grin behind his cup, and after a few sips, he suddenly asked. ''Damon? Can I ask you something?''

''Of course.''

''When you are a vampire, is then really everything allowed? I mean, does the boundaries, the human rules, stop to exist in the mind of a vampire? I mean, there is no jealousy if one of the couple starts something with someone else?''

He managed to shock the vampire once again, Alaric could see it clearly. In some other day, he would've been ecstatic over that fact, but now he was serious, and he waited patiently for an answer.

''At first, when you turn, all you can think of, is blood and deal with memories and heightened emotions. If you have someone by your side, who can watch over you and guide you, the bloodlust can be under your control, not the other way around. When you start to remember what you were as a human, the strongest characteristic of that period is what molds you.

Look at Stefan, for example. As a human, he liked to read a lot, learn new things from the book. I can't remember a time when he wasn't carrying a book with him. A perfect son. Kind, polite, always there for anyone in trouble. If we forget the bloodlust from a few months before, you can see he hasn't changed that much.''

''And you?'' Alaric couldn't help but ask.

''Me? I was the opposite. I wanted to live, explore and experience things in a real life. I was a joker then and now.'' Damon laughed. ''I was, I am and I'll always be a bad boy.''

''That's a lie, Damon, and you know it. You care. When you love somebody, you love them completely, you give your whole heart. When someone hurts you, you lash out without thinking of the consequences, but then, if you allow yourself, to stop and think for a moment, you accept when it is your fault.

You may be a bad boy on the outside, but you have a heart of gold, that only rare people can see. You would do anything for the people you love and care about. And I'm honored to be among those ones.''

Alaric spoke from his heart, and Damon's jaw dropped. No one, ever, had said things like that to him and about him. No one knew him that well but Alaric, and he felt warmth and love in his heart. He had to blink and force back the tears that threatened. _'I'm becoming an emotional sap.'_ He thought.

''However, that wasn't what I was asking.'' Alaric said, reminding the vampire.

''I was getting to that part, Ric.'' Damon rolled his eyes. ''When a couple turns, their love grows stronger, their emotions are stronger. With time, and that depends on the vampire, he or she start to explore other things. I was straight as a human, but I had sex with both men and women after I turned.

The lines, they don't disappear completely, they become grey. We do know the difference between wrong and right, but sometimes, the line is a blur. We can, somehow, accept a third person in our bed. There is no jealousy, per se. We are, beside blood, driven by lust, want and need.

The one thing that it's not allowed is sex between siblings. It's an unwritten rule for both humans and vampires. Now, about jealousy. It's an emotion, and you know that when you turn, emotions heightened. If the person was extremely jealous as a human, he or she will also be jealous as a vampire, and that emotion will be heightened.

Why do you ask? Don't tell me you are planning to turn?'' He joked, but when Ric didn't said a word, he frowned. ''Ric? You are not thinking of turning into a vampire, are you?''

''I don't know, Damon.'' Alaric answered honestly. ''Let's just take one step at the time. First, find a perfect ring, then plan your Christmas party, then this thing with visions, and then, after everything, we'll talk about this. Okay?''

''As you wish. But, I beg you, don't do anything without me.''

''Wasn't planning to.'' Alaric smiled. ''Now, go and make breakfast, while I sort the rings out.''

''Yes, dear.'' Damon mocked, walking toward the kitchen, Alaric's laughter following him.

While he was sorting the pictures, Alaric could feel Damon's eyes on him, but he ignored the vampire, trying to sort things up in his own head. _'Did I already make a decision? And what about Jenna? How can I ask of her to throw her whole future for me? How to even form a question? Was those really visions or was that my subconscious showing me what I really want? Damon.'_ He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

_'Ever since that damn kiss, I feel strange, more connected to Damon. More than I should. The need to protect him was always there, but lately, it seemed, it somehow grew.'_ He couldn't explain it.

_'And where can we find a witch, for that matter? Damon and witches, they don't work well together. Bonnie merely tolerates him, and she is still young, not that experienced in magic. No, what they need is a strong and a powerful witch. Elijah!'_ His eyes went wide at the thought.

_'If anyone knows a witch that powerful and knowledgeable, it would be him. But, that would also mean I will have to tell him about the visions. I'm sooooo dead.'_ He groaned again. _'No. What if Damon doesn't forgive him? I can't go to Elijah then. It would be like stabbing Damon in the back. And there is also Jenna to consider. I don't want to lose her. I love her with all my heart. But, she will surly leave me if I confess I want to have sex with Damon.' _

''What if I can't fight this, Damon?'' Alaric suddenly asked, looking at the vampire, who came to him in a flash.

Placing his hands on Alaric's shoulders, Damon looked at his friend in the eyes, and firmly replied. ''You can, Ric. You can and you will.''

''How can you be so sure?''

''Because I know you. You are strong. Physically and mentally. I will not let you give up. You were there for me, it's time I'm here for you. I will help you get through this.''

Once again, they were standing too close to each other, practically nose to nose. Alaric didn't recall standing up, but he was drawn to the vampire like a moth to the flame. He felt a familiar heat that was spreading through his whole body every time their eyes locked, every time they were this close to one another. He leaned forward, wanting to taste those lips again, only to find out that the vampire was no longer there.

Damon heard the fast beating of Ric's heart, saw the sudden lust in his eyes. For a second, he wanted to give in, felt drawn to his friend, but knew he had to be the stronger one. Before Ric could even realize, he was standing in the kitchen, finishing the breakfast. He could see various emotions in Ric's eyes, when he turned toward the stove where Damon was standing. Confusion, relief, disappointment, gratefulness...

''I don't think we should stand that close to each other, until we know more.'' Damon said, placing eggs and bacon on the plates.

''I agree. Thank you, Damon.''

''For what? For being the responsible one? Don't ever say that to anyone. First, no one would believe you, and second, it could ruin my bad boy image I've worked so hard to create.'' Damon joked, and Alaric rolled his eyes.

''Oh, no! We certainly don't want that!'' Alaric smirked. ''The horror! Imagine the headlines. _'Damon Salvatore, the resident bad boy, turns to good! Where is this world coming to'_?''

''Ha, ha, ha!'' Damon scoffed at his laughing friend. ''Let's eat. There is still hope for you since your sarcastic side is intact.''

''That is not sarcasm, Damon. That is humor.'' Alaric grinned.

After breakfast, they finally picked the rings out, and Alaric exhaled. ''Glad this is over.''

''You picked the right ones. Jenna will be ecstatic, and they are not that expensive so she won't be afraid to wear them."

Alaric had to agree on that. In the end, he picked the one he loved the most. He tried to imagine that engagement ring on Jenna's finger, and it felt right. The wedding rings, for both of them, were also, in the end, easy to choose. They had one blue stone on them, and when he read in the description what stone that was, he gasped.

He really did make a decision. Luckily, the vampire didn't read the description, merely looked at the pictures, otherwise he would've figured it all out.

''Have you thought what you'll do for your Christmas party?''

''If there is one thing I know how to do, it's making a good party, Ric.'' Damon laughed. ''That reminds me. I have to go shopping. I have no food at the Boarding House. What's so funny?'' He asked when Ric started laughing.

''I just can't picture you in a market, shopping for food. It's so surreal!'' Ric answered, then laughed even harder. ''I just got an image of you backing a cake, wearing only a green apron with three orange pumpkins.''

''What did you just say?'' Damon's eyes went wide from shock. ''Ric!'' He yelled, and the teacher looked at him in question. ''The apron. Can you describe it?''

''Sure.'' Alaric frowned, but then closed his eyes, focusing on the image of the apron in question. '' It's olive green color with orange straps that goes around the neck and the waist. On the upper left side, there are three orange pumpkins. In the middle, there is number one. Oh yeah, beneath the number there is a year. 1917.''

''First place in the pumpkin contest.'' Damon mumbled.

''Damon, what's wrong?''

''The apron, Ric. I have that same apron you just described in accurate details. In 1917. I won the first place in a pumpkin pie contest.''

''What?'' Alaric asked in shock. ''Damon, that can't be! Have I seen it on you or around the Boarding House?''

''You couldn't have, because the apron and the trophy are in my house in Italy.''

''What are you saying, Damon? It was another vision?''

''That's exactly what I'm saying.'' Damon answered, looking at his friend, who seemed lost. ''We'll get through this, Ric. I promise.''

His words and the certainty in it, must've had some impact on his friend, because Ric smiled in complete trust. They will walk out of this. HE had to be strong. For both of them.

* * *

**AN/** The wheels are turning. What is behind the visions? What is that blue stone? What will Jenna think? Did you enjoy the Dalaric moments in this chapter? I know I did!

Thank you for reading and let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Couple of days later, Damon was sitting on the bench in the park, lost in thoughts. He didn't want to show it to Ric, but he was worried. And scared. Something was happening to his best friend, and he felt powerless to stop it, powerless to help. He didn't know what to do. And he hated that. For the last few days he was dealing with the emotional rollercoaster in the way he knew the best. Drowning himself in alcohol, and avoiding his friend.

Apparently, Ric had the same idea, because there were no calls or text from him since that day they figured what the dreams meant. _'Visions!'_ He snorted. Suspecting that he, being close to Ric, could be what triggered the visions - dreams, he decided to stay away. And that hurt. It felt like a part of him was missing. He felt alone. Tears threatened, and he did nothing to stop them from falling. He didn't even realized when the snow started to fall. Big, white snowflakes covered him whole, and that is how Jenna found him on her way home.

The path through the park was a shortcut, and she often walked through it, enjoying the fresh air and the smells of nature. She was very surprised seeing a black-haired man sitting on the bench, cowered with snow, since it started to fall hours ago, and everyone was at their homes, in warmth. Coming closer, she gasped in shock, seeing that the black-haired man was no other than Damon.

''Damon?'' Jenna said his name, coming very close to him.

The vampire, hearing someone saying his name, looked up, and Jenna was shocked to see him crying. Since she met him, she never saw him showing any emotions, to anyone. Anyone but Alaric. He would hide his hurt behind sarcastic comments or a cocky smile. Her heart broke seeing him like that. All alone. Lost. Those blue, usually bright eyes now seemed empty and hollow. He looked broken. Without a second thought, she held out her hand for him to take, and spoke gently, as if she was talking to a child.

''Come. It seems you need someone to talk to. I'm here for you. And back home, a nice, warm cocoa is waiting.''

Damon didn't know what to think. Jenna appeared like an angel in front of him, offering what he needed the most. Someone to listen. Someone who wouldn't judge him. A shoulder to cry on, because he couldn't take the pain of being alone anymore. His eyes filled with fresh tears looking at Jenna, then he took her hand, and they walked together, in silence, toward the Gilbert house. Once they were at the porch, Damon hesitated to enter the house. Jenna guessed what was troubling him, and she gave him a warm smile.

''The kids are out for the day and night. It's just gonna be you and me.''

Closing the door after the vampire, Jenna took off his coat and scarf then moved the snow out of his hair. She did the same on herself. Once again, taking the hand of a, as it seemed, lost vampire, she guided him toward the sofa in the living room, just in front of the fireplace. She ran toward the kitchen, and quickly made two cups of warm cocoa, putting in one some Bourbon. After returning, with the cups and two blankets, she wrapped one around Damon, then handed him the cup. Jenna noticed a raised eyebrow on the vampire as he took a sip, immediately tasting the Bourbon.

''Thank you.'' Were the first words Damon spoke in days, and his voice was a little hoarse.

''Do you want to talk about what's bothering you or do you want to just sit here in silence? I'm fine either way. It's up to you.'' Jenna asked, wrapping herself in the blanket, and getting comfortable on the sofa.

''Why do I have a feeling you already know everything?'' Damon sighed.

''I want to hear your version. And yes. I do know. Everything.'' Jenna said, making sure to emphasize the last word.

''I'm sorry, Jenna.'' Damon said sincerely, surprising both Jenna and himself. ''If I hadn't been drunk that night and kissed him, none of it would've happen.''

''So, that is why you've been avoiding him for the last five days? And you should know, it is having the same effect on him, as it, as far I can see, on you. You two are lost without each other. He needs you as much as you need him.''

''I can't Jenna! Me, being close to him, is what gave him the visions and other effects.'' Damon said exasperatedly.

''You mean, the lust?'' Jenna asked knowingly, and Damon's eyes went wide from shock.

''You know about that?''

''Damon, he tells me everything. We have no secrets. I'm well aware off his feelings toward you, have been for a long time.''

''Feelings? What feelings? Jenna, I think you put too much alcohol in your cup.'' Damon tried to make a joke, but Jenna scowled at him.

''I only put alcohol in your cup, Damon. And, I have eyes. I'm not blind, you know? He loves you.''

''As a friend.'' Damon pointed out. ''And how can you sit here so calmly, saying that a man you, supposedly, love, loves someone else?''

''I do love him, Damon. With all my heart. He is the one. But, I'm also a practical woman. I know he loves me, but he loves you too. And if I would fight that, I'm sure I would lose him. So, I've accepted that there is another person in his heart, besides me. And he knows that too.''

''But...'' Damon was so shocked, he didn't know what to say. ''Can you really love two persons at the same time?''

''Apparently you can. Are you saying you love someone else, because I know you love Ric?'' She probed, not wanting Damon to know she knows about Elijah.

''Jenna, acting is not your calling. I'm certain Ric told you about Elijah.'' Damon smirked. ''I still find it hard to believe he told you everything. About the kiss, about the visions...was it hard for you to hear that?'' He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

''At first, I was angry. I mean, he said he loved me and that the two of you are friends. But, I also know that when you are drunk, you do a lot of stupid things. I should know.'' Jenna smirked. ''However, then I started to think, and pay attention. You may have been drunk, but he was not. And he kissed you back. The way the two of you talk, when your eyes connect, it's like no one else is there, for that short second. You two are somehow connected. There is something that binds you, more than friendship. But, neither one of you noticed that. I did, because I looked closely. I've accepted it, because I love him. That's all I can do.''

''I don't know what to say.'' Damon said, astonished.

''Tell me why you were at the park today.'' When Damon didn't said a word, and his eyes swam in tears once again, Jenna scooted closer to him, and gently caressed his face. ''Damon, you need to talk, otherwise it will eat you from inside. You need to get it out. It's easier when you have someone to talk to. I'm here for you. I can be that someone, and I promise it will stay between us. I won't tell anyone, even Ric, if that is what you want. I know this is hard for you, but I'm asking you to trust me. Trust me with your heart.''

Being a closed person, and burned so many times, Damon rarely trusted anyone. In his whole life, Ric was the only one who managed to earn his trust and he never regret it. Looking now at the woman in front of him, he saw her in a different light. She and Ric were similar. They were both honest, and he liked and valued that trait the most. He knew she didn't liked him before but that was because he was flirting and messing with Elena. And his brother. He liked she was so different from Katherine.

Even with all the bad things he did to her, like killing Jeremy in front of her eyes, true, he came back thanks to the ring he was wearing, Elena somehow, managed to forgive him. She saw something good in him. She didn't saw him as a vampire, a monster. She saw him as a person. Ric and Jenna, maybe even Liz and Carol, saw him as a person as well. For the first time in his life, he could say he had friends. Real friends. Pushing back the fear of being hurt again, making a decision of trusting Jenna, he sighed.

''I don't know what is wrong with me, what is happening to me. In all my undead life, I've never been this emotional. I miss them, Jenna. I miss my brother, I miss Elijah, I miss Ric. I couldn't stay in the Boarding House. The emptiness of that big house, that museum, was suffocating me. That is why I'm constantly at Ric's. The memories...

I just needed to get out, you know? I walked aimlessly for hours, than sat there on that bench for hours. I love him. I love Elijah. It's the real thing. What I felt for Katherine, or what I thought I felt for Elena, doesn't come close to what I feel for Elijah. We flirted for weeks with each other. At first, I felt attracted to him. He can be very sexy and charming, and I love the way everything seems to stop when he is near. He has that enchanting power that surrounds him. So regal and quiet, but in the same time, lethal.

When we kissed, when HE kissed me, I thought he felt the same. Because I felt something, a spark, in that kiss. Obviously, I was wrong. He just wanted to break me. And he did. He left. He left me, and his leaving broke me. When Stefan left as well, I lost it. Completely. Ric was there to comfort me. I needed someone to show me I'm not alone.

He is my friend, my ONLY friend. Someone who I trust with what's most important. My heart. I never had that before. That is why it hurts so much being away from him. It feels like a part of me is missing. I feel alone. Utterly alone.''

By the time Damon stopped talking, Jenna was crying, and Damon whipped the tears from her face with his thumb. She didn't know how was it possible, but she could swore she felt Damon's hurt, his pain, his loneliness. She also felt honored she earned the vampire's trust.

''That is why you played with your ring? You wanted to end it all?'' She asked, and his eyes went wide.

''I did that?'' He asked, and Jenna nodded. ''I didn't even realize I was doing that.''

''What if he felt the same? What if he left because he was scared of what he was feeling? What if he comes back? For you?'' Jenna asked, suddenly worried.

'_What if Damon doesn't forgive Elijah? What if what she and Ric did, hurts the vampire more than he is already hurting?'_

''He doesn't, Jenna. He doesn't love me. He left. He left before we could even explore what was, and what could be, between us. And, I hardly think he was scared. He is an Original!'' Damon spoke a bit harshly.

''Being alive for a thousand years doesn't mean he is immune to matters of the heart, Damon. He is also a man. With feelings. If he comes back for you, could you forgive him for leaving?''

''I don't know, Jenna.'' Damon sighed. After a minute of silence, he looked at the woman sitting close to him, practically in his lap, and it felt nice. ''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''For being here, forcing me to open up, for listening, for not judging me, for accepting me...take your pick.''

''Anytime, Damon. I meant what I said. I'm your friend, and you can come to me when ever you want. When ever you need me.'' Jenna said, sincerely. ''Just, promise me something. If Elijah comes back, back to you, back for you, you will talk to him. He did kiss you, and you said you felt the spark. If he tells you he feels the same, try to forgive him.''

''I promise I will listen, Jenna, but...'' Damon said, trying not to think of the Original vampire. It was too painful. ''Although, you went a little overboard with the blanket, since I don't feel the cold.'' Damon smirked, changing the topic and causing Jenna to roll her eyes.

''But it does feels nice, doesn't it? Sitting in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket, with a cup of cocoa in your hand...Human. And, I suspect you miss feeling like that.'' She asked, and his jaw dropped. She really DID know him. ''What are you going to do about Ric? Because, right now, both of you are hurting.''

"I don't know, Jenna.'' Damon sighed, frowning. ''What if something happens? It will ruin what you two have, and I don't want that on my conscience.''

"If you are worried about that, don't be. If something happens, it happens. I will be fine with that. Ric and I had our heart to heart, and I've told him the same.'' Jenna shrugged her shoulders, touched he didn't want to jeopardize the relationship between Ric and her.

''Excuse me?'' Damon spluttered and looked at her dumbfounded. ''Can you repeat that?''

''You and Ric are so alike, it's actually hilarious.'' Jenna laughed. ''He had the exact same reaction when I told him that, two days ago.'' When she stopped laughing, she saw Damon was looking at her in a strange way. ''Something on your mind, Damon?'' When the vampire continued with his silence, she sighed. ''I could use a new cup of this. You wanna?'' She said, getting up, then moaned in pain. ''God, my legs are numb.''

''Here, let me.'' Damon said, and using his vampire speed, returned with two cups of warm cocoa.

''Thank you.'' She said, rubbing her feet. ''You don't have to do that.'' She added, when he lifted her feet, putting them on his lap and started massaging them.

''That's the least I can do, Jenna.'' He smiled at her.

''What was on your mind earlier?'' She asked, taking a sip and looking at the vampire over the rim.

''It's just...I'm surprised, that's all. The way you think, the way your mind works, that is not normal way in a human. It' more...'' Damon suddenly didn't know what to say, but then Jenna continued his sentence.

''Like a vampire thinks?''

''Yes.''

''Why? Because I'm not jealous of you? Because I can accept Ric loves you too? That is the way I function, Damon.''

''If Ric tells you everything, did he also mention he was thinking on turning?'' Damon asked as he thought of the hunch he had when he last spoke with his friend.

''Yes, he did. And, to be honest, I'm thinking of that idea myself.'' Jenna answered calmly, not saying that both her and Ric already decided, surprising the vampire.

''Where is this world coming to?'' Damon smirked. ''Suddenly everyone wants to be a vampire. Don't get me wrong, I think you would be a great one, it's just, I thought you would want a family with Ric. You know, the whole package. House with a dog and a white fence, kids.''

Suddenly, Jenna's eyes watered, and she started crying, throwing herself into his embrace. ''I can't.''

Damon was so shocked to see her crying, and above all, when she threw herself into him, holding him firmly, that his hands automatically went around her, pulling her on his lap. He knew he had to help her deal with what ever was troubling her heart. She was there for him, it was time to return the favor.

''Jenna? What's wrong? Is it something I said?'' He asked worriedly, stroking her back.

''I can't have children, Damon. And I'm so scared to tell Ric.'' She mumbled into his chest.

''What?'' He asked shocked. ''Look at me, Jenna.'' He lifted her head up with his thumb, and theirs eyes met.

He pushed back a groan when he felt himself getting hard. He hadn't had sex in months, and now, a beautiful woman was sitting on his lap. _'She is Ric's future wife, idiot! You know, your best friend!'_ He thought, angry at himself. However, then he smelled the scent of arousal, and it wasn't coming from him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed. Deciding not to think of any improper thoughts, he asked, breaking the moment.

''Are you sure? I mean, you are young, healthy, maybe you are mistaken.''

''I'm not. When Katherine compelled me to stab myself, I ended up in surgery. They had to remove my womb because it was damaged, and there was nothing they could to do to save it.''

''Oh my God!'' Damon said shocked. ''It's all my fault!''

''How is that your fault? She would've hurt me either way, because of Elena and Stefan. I do not blame you, or your brother. I have a feeling it was meant to be.'' Jenna said, now calmer.

''Are you afraid Ric will leave you if he finds out?'' Damon asked, and seeing Jenna's nod, he narrowed his eyes. ''You are an idiot if you think that! He loves who you are, not because you can be a future mother of his child! If you want kids, you can adopt one. Is that the reason you were thinking of turning?''

''No. Well, not completely.'' Jenna answered. ''It's just...I don't think I would be a good mother. Elena and Jeremy, they are already grown up. My sister was always the one with a motherly touch, she wanted to have kids, settle down, while I was the opposite. I want to live, explore things. When Elijah and I talked, he told me what he was, and, to tell you the truth, the more I listened to him, the more fascinated I became about all this vamp stuff. Forever young, strong, the fact you can do whatever you want. The world is yours to take. I kinda want that.''

''It's not always that pretty, you do know that?'' Damon asked, stunned to hear all that from her and to see a glow in her eyes. ''Don't get me wrong, like I've already told you, I think you would be a great vampire, but you have to take in consideration the bad stuff as well.''

''I know and I do. The heightened emotions, the bloodlust. But somehow, the good part overbalance the bad parts. Tell me something. Knowing all that you know now, everything that had happened in all your undead life, if you had a chance to return to that moment in the past, would you choose to turn or not?''

''No one had ever asked me that.'' Damon said surprised, then after a couple of silent moments, sighed. ''Yes, I probably would've chosen to turn, only because it brought Ric and you into my life, but I would want to change a few things.''

''Like?''

''Like not waiting for Katherine, live fully instead. Like be with my brother instead of hating him. I've made mistakes.''

''I'm sorry to tell you this, but your way of thinking is wrong. Everyone makes mistakes, it's how, and what we learn from them, what's important. All the pain you had to experience, everything you did, it brought you here. And made you the person you are now.

If it wasn't for Katherine, neither you or Stefan would've come to Mystic Falls, in the time of the comet, Stefan wouldn't have save Elena that day, you wouldn't have met Ric or Elijah, or me. I wouldn't have met Ric. You only think of the bad parts, pushing the good ones to the side.

I firmly believe everything happened the way it supposed to. It was destined to happen. Leave the past where it belongs. In the past. Look at the things that awaits you. You have an eternity to make good choices. No matter what, Stefan is your brother, you two will meet again. And you will see Elijah again. In the meantime, you have Ric and me.''

''You are too smart for your good. I never thought that way, and I can see you are right. And it proves what I said. You will be great as a vampire.'' Damon said, recovering from the shock of Jenna's speech.

''Can I give you one more advice?'' She asked, and Damon nodded. ''Apologize to the ones you've hurt in the past. I'm positive they will forgive you.''

''Fine.'' Damon grumbled. ''I's getting late, I should go.''

''You can stay, if you want. You can sleep in my bed.'' Jenna said, after she got up from his lap, and Damon raised an eyebrow at her. Seeing that, she asked. ''What?''

''Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. What if something happens? Suddenly everyone wants me.'' He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she laughed. ''Ric will kill me.'' He added, following her upstairs.

''Nothing has to happen, Damon.'' Jenna looked at him over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. ''But, if something does, Ric will be fine with that. I told you, we had our heart to heart.''

''Excuse me?'' Damon spluttered.

Instead of answering, Jenna threw at him one of Alaric's boxers he had in one of her drawers. ''You can take a shower first.''

_'Do I really want that vision to come true? Change my destiny?'_ Jenna thought, after Damon went to the bathroom, looking through the closet for the right nightgown Ric told her she wore in his vision. Those visions improved their sex life, Ric did things to her he never done before. And she had to admit, she liked it. And, she WAS aroused sitting on Damon's lap earlier.

Things that Ric did, pretending to be Damon, showing her what he saw in one of his visions...she felt a familiar heat washing over her when she remembered. She wondered if she would feel the same with Damon.

_'Those visions exist for a reason. A reason we found out two days ago. Even if I said I want them to come true, to both Alaric and Elijah, saying and doing it were two different things. Only because I want Damon doesn't mean I don't love Ric. However, this IS my destiny. Destiny I want.' _

''I'll be right back. Make yourself at home.'' She said to the vampire, passing by him on the way to the bathroom, trying not to drool.

Even though he took a cold shower, as soon as he entered the bedroom, he got hard, smelling the familiar aroused scent. He knew what would happen tonight. _'Ric is sooooo going to kill me!'_ He thought as he entered the bed. Damon noticed Jenna tried not to look at him while passing by, but he knew the effect he had on women, especially wearing nothing but boxers.

Twenty minutes later, she came back, and his jaw dropped. She was beautiful. She had her hair loosely tied in a bun with a few ends that were falling out. A tight cotton nightgown that show all her curves. Small waist and perfect breasts. He could see her nipples peaking out, and he had to force himself not to lick his lips in anticipation. Taking off her slippers, she entered the bed next to the vampire, and was met with two blue orbs.

''Tell me I'm reading your signals wrong, Jenna.'' He asked carefully.

''What will you do if you are not?''

''This.'' He answered, then kissed her.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, her lips parted, giving him access and their tongues started to dance. It was better than she expected. He really knew how to kiss a woman, making her feel special. It was somewhat different from Ric's kisses, but not that much. Even if she knew what would happen, she was nervous. There she was, in a relationship with Ric, but now kissing Damon. Part of her felt like a cheater, but the other part knew this was the right call. She felt goosebumps when his hands traveled all over her body, his lips finding her hard nipples, over the fabric of her nightgown.

''No panties? Naughty little girl.'' Damon smirked when he lifted, then removed the nightgown over her head. Kneeling, he looked at her, her gorgeous body, imagining all the things he will do to her.

''Why am I the only one naked here?'' She asked, looking at him with lust in her eyes.

''Why don't you do it? After all, I took your clothes off.'' Damon smirked.

Jenna sat in front of him, not breaking the eye contact, and caressed his face, then went further down. She followed the same trail with her lips, noticing how he shivered underneath her touch. She pushed him back on the bed and while twirling her tongue around his nipples, took the boxers off of him. She couldn't help herself, she licked her lips seeing how hard and big he was.

Damon pulled her down on the bed again and started to massage her breast, then kissed them. ''You are already wet for me.'' He whispered into her ear, finding the right spot, satisfied when she moaned his name.

He kissed his way all the way down, but when he got to her wet and needy pussy, she tensed and abruptly closed her legs. ''Don't tell me no one had ever kissed you here, that Ric didn't kiss you here?'' He asked, pushing the second finger into her, and she gasped from how good it felt, but managed to answer.

''No...not...not until recently.''

''Do you trust me, Jenna?'' He asked, locking his eyes with hers, and she nodded. ''Then let me do this for you, okay?''

''Okay.'' She caved and spread her legs for him.

Not moving his fingers, sliding them in and out, Damon started licking Jenna's juices, twirling his tongue around her swollen clit. He had time and he wanted this to be for her, so he teased and played with his teeth and tongue until she couldn't hold it anymore. Almost tearing the sheets with how hard she was clutching them, her body exploded as he drew her over the edge, and she screamed his name in ecstasy. He plopped down beside her, pulling her closer to him and leaving his hand on her waist.

''Wow!'' Was all she could say when her brain started functioning again.

''I know! Women around the world don't call me _'devil in bed'_ for no reason!'' He smirked at her, and Jenna rolled her eyes.

''Modesty is not your strongest suit, is it?''

''When I'm good, I'm good. Why be modest?'' Damon shrugged his shoulders. ''I still find it hard to believe no one had ever done that to you. I mean, I got the feeling you had your share of lovers, before settling down with Ric. You are a very beautiful woman, and you know how to have fun. I should talk to Ric, he is obviously neglecting you. Maybe give him some pointers.'' He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

''He is not neglecting me, Damon. We have a good sex life, and I'm very happy with him. When we make love, he is very passionate and I feel complete.''

''See, that right there is the difference. Making love and having sex are two different things. And you don't have to feel uncomfortable talking about this with me.'' Damon pointed out. ''Wait, earlier, you said no one had done this until recently. What did you mean by that?''

''Two days ago, when I went to see him...well...he kinda... showed me the vision he had. A vision of tonight.'' Jenna confessed, lowering her eyes.

''I see.'' Damon said in confusion. ''So, you knew this would happen?''

''Not from the beginning, no, but when I asked you to stay, I suspected it. You are not mad, are you?'' She asked worriedly.

''Why would I be mad, Jenna? I'm just surprised, that's all. And, I'm kinda worried how will Ric feel when he finds out. Because, you know we have to tell him, right?''

''Oh, he knows. Don't worry about that. I texted him while I was in the bathroom, and he was okay with it. I told you, we had our heart to heart. He knows I love him, and he loves me. Nothing can change that.''

''Okay. If you say so.'' He caved, then smirked. ''So, he has been steeling my moves, hasn't he?''

''Maybe?'' Jenna smirked back, then straddled him, noticing how hard he became when she did that. ''Got any more moves?''

''Oh, Jenna, baby. I have moves you couldn't even dream about.'' Damon smiled. ''But first, lose this.'' He added, letting her hair down form the bun.

The way her long, half curly hair, looked under the candle light, like fiery flames, got him even harder, and he couldn't wait to be inside her. Jenna noticed that and started rubbing herself against his member. She pulled him up for a kiss, shivering under his touch, when he started playing with her hard and aching nipples. He slid into her with a hunger he rarely felt. She was hot, willing and tight, and he had to fill her. He wanted to give her all he had. He enjoyed hearing her soft cries of pleasure, cries that drove him crazy. His lips trailed down her neck toward her breasts and he started sucking them, while she rode him, arching her back, pushing her breasts deeper into his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt his face changing and his vampire teeth coming down, and he stilled, forcing himself not to vamp out. Usually, he only needed a moment, but today was somewhat different. He was too aroused, too in the moment. Jenna noticed the sudden change in him and stopped. She caressed his face, locking her eyes with his.

''You don't have to hide who you are, Damon. Not in front of me. I trust you. I trust you won't hurt me.''

His eyes went wide, and the amount of trust she had was what helped him. Taking a deep breath, the veins around his eyes vanished and his vampire teeth pulled back in. He nodded, telling her he was okay now, and she continued what she was doing a minute before. Their lips met again. They found their rhythm, moving together as one. Faster and higher. Deeper and harder.

Her nails sunk into his shoulders and his hands held her back firmly. His body shuddered, feeling both of them were at their peeks. One more trust and a second later, she was screaming his name as the release, she never had that strongly, came and washed over her. He exploded into her almost at the exact same time. They were both breathing heavily, exhausted and sedated.

''I knew it. Kitten outside, fierce tiger inside.'' Damon mumbled into her hair, as they laid down, pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

He didn't want to move himself out of her, and she didn't make any motion she minded him being still inside her. Then he closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Feeling extremely spent and exhausted, but above all, fulfilled, even not completely, because one more person was missing in her sex life, Jenna drifted into a peaceful sleep next to the vampire, who just rocked her world. Then she realized something and smiled. Two of Ric's visions just came true. She wondered if all others would as well. She sure hoped so.

Neither Damon or Jenna knew, but by accepting the offer and spending the night together, making the visions come true, they sealed their destiny. Destiny that was written in the stars, before either of them was even born. A destiny that could have been different if Damon and Elijah hadn't kissed, but mostly, if Damon and Alaric hadn't found each other, forming a friendship that burned. They were the core of the four of them, two halves of one soul, and, as their destined mates, Jenna and Elijah, had to accept that. Because, there was no other way.

* * *

**AN/** Okay, who saw that coming? I sure as hell didn't! Now, before you start throwing things at me, let me tell you that everything is happening for a reason. What that reason is, you will find out if you keep reading this story.

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think, how do you like the story so far? I would love to hear from you. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**AN/** In this chapter everything will be explained and my OC will make an appearance.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jenna stirred and stretched when she woke up. She begun to blush when she remembered what happened last night between her and Damon. Things he did to her...she smiled. She was still in Damon's arms. Looking up, she noticed he was still asleep, so she observed him. He looked so young, so beautiful, so innocent...

''You are starring.'' He spoke, without opening his eyes.

''I'm gazing.'' She corrected.

''It's creepy.'' His lips twitched, forming a smirk.

''It's romantic.'' She smirked back, and he opened his eyes, looking at her.

''I was afraid you would regret what happened, obviously I was wrong, like always. With you, anyway.'' He admitted, frowning.

''I have many regrets, Damon, but last night isn't one of them.'' She answered seriously, then grinned. ''I see someone else is awake as well. Let's see what we can do about it.'' She sat in between his legs and started stroking him. ''I don't think I'm very good at this, but I will try.''

''Jenna, you don't have to...''

''I want to.'' She cut him off, then started licking his hard member, twirling her tongue around. Hearing a growl from the vampire, she started sucking, pulling him deeper into her mouth. With her hand, she gently squeezed his balls, and after a few moments, he emptied himself into her throat.

''Who ever told you aren't good at this was deadly wrong.'' He said then pulled her up for a kiss.

After they took a shower together, where Damon had showed her more of his sexy moves, they got dressed.

''What do you say we go and see Ric?'' Jenna asked the vampire, when he handed her the coffee.

''Are you sure that is a good idea?'' Damon asked, a bit uncomfortable, and she smiled at him.

''Damon, he knows, and he is okay with this. You need him as much as he needs you. He is physically hurting.''

''Okay, but I have to go to the Boarding House first, to feed and get my car. Will you wait for me? I won't be long.''

''Sure. But be sure to come back here or I will drag you from there myself.'' She threatened playfully.

''Pushy, pushy!'' Damon smirked. ''I'll be right back.'' He sighed, then left, but not before he kissed her again.

Jenna smiled, surprised that he kissed her. It was obvious to her he cared. About her, about his best friend. She wondered when she started seeing him in a different light. She wasn't sorry for what happened between them. After all, it was destined to happen. While she waited for the vampire to return, she got lost in the memories of what happened three days ago.

3 Days Earlier ( main flashback )

She was worried. Alaric hadn't called or texted for days, and she was afraid something happened to him. He would usually call to wish her a good night, or a good morning, and she missed hearing his voice. So, she did what her instincts were telling her. She yelled to Jeremy and Elena she was heading to see Ric, and drove away. When he finally opened the door of his apartment, she gasped in shock, seeing him. He'd lost weight, his eyes were bloody from the lack of sleep and crying.

''Ric? What the hell? What is wrong?'' She asked, and he pulled her into his embrace.

''I don't know, Jenna. Something is happening to me, and it feels like my heart is breaking. I can't sleep or eat, and when I do sleep, I have this strange dreams. Visions. And...'' At that he stopped, looking scared and embarrassed at the same time.

''And?'' She probed. ''Ric! Tell me!''

"I'm constantly hard.'' He admitted, pointing at the tent underneath his bathrobe. ''I tried everything. Cold showers, jerking off, nothing helps.''

''Tell me everything. From the beginning. When the visions started, what are they?''

And he did. He told her everything because he wasn't the type who would hide things from the woman he loved, the woman he would marry. He told her about how he almost kissed Damon, and about the dreams. He was blushing, and felt rather uncomfortable describing the sex part, after she asked him to. He told her about the vision of Damon wearing the green apron, apron he never saw in his life but could describe in tiny details. He told her how he saw himself and Damon kissing and fucking in the gazebo, and other places. Even saw himself with Elijah. He told her he saw her with Damon, doing things he never did to her. He told her about the threesome, foursome, about her and Elijah.

After he was done speaking, they sat in the silence. Alaric was afraid he just lost Jenna. Jenna was processing what she just heard. She was hot and bothered, but also surprised, because she felt no jealousy. Nothing what so ever, and she frowned. _'Shouldn't I feel at least a bit of jealousy when a man I love, just admitted he was lusting over his best friend?'_

''Say something, Jenna?'' Alaric pleaded.

''I have a theory.'' She started, looking at her boyfriend. ''Damon must've made the same decision as you did. Avoiding you at all cost.''

''Probably.'' Alaric frowned, not understanding how calm she seemed.

''I think that is why you look as if you are dying. Why it feels your heart is breaking. And I would bet he has the same effects, minus the dreams and the lust, of course. So, my advice is, stop avoiding him. You need him. And I also think we need to talk about this with someone who could know more.''

''Who?''

''Elijah.'' She stated simply.

''What? No!'' Alaric was appalled. ''Jenna, be reasonable. He is a vampire in love with Damon. What do you think he would do if I suddenly announce I'm lusting after Damon? He would kill me!''

''He is a smart guy, Alaric! This lust and the visions started recently, and it has to have a reason behind it. A reason we must find. Trust me on this. He may also know a witch that could help, if you don't want Bonnie.''

Alaric was silent for a long moment, then sighed. ''Okay.''

Jenna took the phone out of her purse and dialed Elijah's number, and like the other time, put it on speaker.

''Miss Sommers. It is always a pleasure hearing from you.'' Elijah answered politely.

''You won't say that after you hear the reason for my call.''

''Is there a problem with me arriving to the Boarding House? Something about Damon?''

''No. That plan is still on. It's Ric. Something is happening to him, and we don't know what to do. I thought you could help. Please?''

''You sound serious, and I can detect you are worried, if not scared. Would the two of you like to come to my new house I've just purchased? It's just outside of Mystic Falls.'' He asked worriedly, and after a positive answer, gave them the address.

"Jenna?'' Alaric asked looking at her. ''What does this mean for us?''

''If you are asking if I'm going to leave you, the answer is no. Unless you don't love me anymore?''

''NO!'' His eyes widened. ''I love you, Jenna! With all my heart! You have to believe me!''

''I believe you.'' Jenna smiled and kissed him. ''However, I also know you love Damon. No, let me finish.'' She said, putting a finger on his lips, silencing his protest. ''You love him. And I'm fine with that, because I know you love me too. There is something between the two of you, more than friendship. And, if you want to explore this thing with Damon, even Elijah, I will be okay with that. If something happens between you two, I will accept it. I will accept him in our bed.''

''Excuse me?'' Alaric spluttered, not believing he heard her right. ''Can you repeat that?''

''You heard me, Alaric. And I stand behind every word I said. Tell me something, and be honest with me as well as with yourself. Do you want him? Do you want those visions to come true? Would you be jealous and brake up with me, stop loving me, if those visions came true, if I sleep with either of them?''

Alaric looked very deep into his heart, and after a very long couple of minutes, he sighed. ''Yes. I want him. I want those visions to come true. And no, I wouldn't be jealous, less alone stop loving you, if you do sleep with them. Part of me even wants it.''

''See, was that so hard to admit?'' Jenna smiled, then smirked, standing up. ''Now, how about we do something about your dick that is begging for attention? You don't want to go to Elijah with your hard on. Maybe you could show me some parts of those visions, what do you say?''

And he did show her. She was moaning his name in ecstasy when he did to her things he never done before. Their game continued in the shower, and afterwards, they got dressed and went to see the Original vampire.

/

Alaric was still stunned after everything that happened, after Jenna's words. He still found it hard to believe Jenna was okay with everything, she was even encouraging him. And, she was right in one thing. Those visions started for a reason. Since Jenna was driving, he leaned in his seat, and thought of the last conversation he had with the Original vampire.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

Twenty minutes after Damon left his apartment, he called Elijah, and like usual, he answered after the second ring. After a polite chit-chat, Alaric got to the point.

''The reason I'm calling is because I want to return the file and you didn't leave a return address.''

''One of my men is in the area of Mystic Falls, he can pick it up. You've already picked the rings you want?''

''Oh yeah, I did. My eyes still hurt after looking at the pictures for hours.'' Alaric chuckled. ''There is something I want to tell you. I will accept the rings only if things between you and Damon work out. Otherwise, I can't. I hope you understand. We can still be friends, if you want.''

''Somehow I had a feeling you would say something like that. Very well.'' Elijah agreed.

''Elijah? Can I ask you something?'' Alaric asked after a moment of deciding. Although he did promise Damon he wouldn't do anything without him, he had to know.

''Of course.''

''Do you know anything what could cause someone to have strange dreams? Visions, if you want specifics.''

''That's a rare thing. Usually they appear if certain events took place that could trigger them, and they are usually accurate. Why?''

''I see. It's just... I started to have these dreams, involving you, Damon, Jenna and myself. And today, I had a vision of Damon wearing an apron, and I wasn't even sleeping. I know it's nothing, but I'm worried. Look, we'll deal with this after Christmas, okay?''

''If that is what you want.'' Elijah said, frowning.

''Bye, Elijah. And, thank you.''

''See you soon.'' Elijah said, then ended the call.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Alaric looked at the woman who was driving. The woman that brought light in his life, the woman he loved. The woman he wanted to spend eternity with.

''Pull the car by the road.'' He said suddenly.

''What? Why? Ric, we agreed on this. Elijah is expecting us.'' Jenna said and frowned at him.

''It's not that. I want to ask you something.''

''Shoot.'' She turned toward him, after parking the car and shutting the engine down.

''There is something I want to know. If, and I mean if, by any chance, I would want to turn, would you do the same? Would you like to spend the eternity with me? I would go through it only if you are on board as well. When I spoke to Elijah the last time, he said something that got me thinking. He said you are pretty fascinated with vampirism, that I would be surprised by your answer.''

''Hmm. That is a big and a life changing decision, Ric. Decision we can't take lightly, decision we have to take together. But, I think I would like to turn. I want to be with you. Forever. You are the one for me, and I love you.'' She answered truthfully, then kissed him. ''Can we go now, or you have another question for me?'' She asked. _'Is he planning to propose?' _She thought_. 'Not a very romantic setting, but hey? Beggars can't be choosers.'_

''No. That is all.'' He smiled, seeing right through her. ''But, I will have another question for you, very soon.'' He added, noticing a flick of disappointment in her eyes.

''Right.'' She rolled her eyes.

/

They arrived at their destination, and Jenna gasped at the site in front of her. The house was enormous, and breathtaking. It had two floors, a grand entrance, the color was a warm shade of yellow. As far as she could see, every room had large windows and a balcony.

Elijah opened the door as soon as she parked the car on the driveway, and welcomed them with a smile. ''Come in, and welcome.''

''Thank you, Elijah.'' Jenna and Alaric smiled warmly at the Original vampire. "This is a beautiful house.'' Jenna added, looking around, allowing Elijah to take her coat.

''Thank you, Jenna. It is a bit extravagant, but I like to have beautiful things, and I must admit, I fell in love as soon as I saw it.''

''So, I guess this visit and the way you look like a train had hit you, Alaric, has something with the visions you've been having and told me about?'' Elijah said, after offering them coffee and biscuits.

''Yes. They are getting frequent.'' Alaric admitted. ''I can't eat or sleep, and it feels like my heart is breaking. Among other things.'' He mumbled to himself, forgetting that the vampire could hear him. Then the thought hit him. ''You said Stefan is with you. Can he hear us?''

''Luckily for you, when you told me about the visions, I called a witch I know. She is here now, as well, and she spelled the room so no one can hear what will be said.''

''Stefan is here?'' Jenna smiled. ''Great! Everything is going as we planned!''

''Not exactly.'' Elijah sighed.

''What do you mean by that?'' Jenna frowned. ''He is here and he is coming with you, right?''

''He kinda doesn't want to.'' Elijah admitted. ''My men brought him by force, and he has been all moody since. To be honest, I don't know how Damon can take his brooding. He is driving my patience to the limit.''

''Excuse me?'' Jenna asked in anger, her eyes blazing. She managed to surprise both men. ''I want to speak with him, Elijah! Now!'' She ordered.

''Jenna.'' Alaric warned silently, but she had her eyes locked with Elijah's.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at Jenna, regarding her with a strange glow in his eyes. No one had ever dared to order him something, and he was surprised this human did, not caring about the consequences. He could see Alaric becoming nervous, looking at her and him and back. He saw a fire in Jenna, a fire he liked, a fire that, frankly, turned him on. She wasn't afraid of him, and he admired that in her. He wondered what those visions were. Finally, he got up, walked toward the door, then yelled.

''Stefan! Would you be kind and come to the living room. There is someone who wants to talk to you.''

After he sat back down, he waited. Stefan appeared two minutes later, and his eyes went wide seeing who was with Elijah. Jenna stood up and walked toward him, looked straight into his eyes, and after a long moment, slapped him. Hard.

''That is for Elena!'' She said to the surprised vampire.

''JENNA!'' Alaric yelled standing up, alarmed. He didn't know how Stefan would react, and being a vampire, he could easily hurt her, if not worse. Even Elijah stood up in worry.

''Stay away from this, Alaric!'' She hissed, not even looking back. ''He won't hurt me. He is too much of a coward to do anything.''

''Jenna...'' Stefan started, offended, but she cut him off.

''Not a word from you, Stefan! I will do the talking and you better listen! Now, SIT!''

She pointed to a chair, and he dutifully did what she told him to do, under watchful eyes of both, Elijah and Alaric. Placing both of her hands on the chair, Jenna leaned forward, and got into Stefan's face.

''You know what Elijah told me? That you don't want to come to the Christmas party your brother is throwing. I must've heard him wrong, because I KNOW that is not the truth.''

''Actually, he is right. I...''

''Did I ALLOW you to speak?'' Jenna asked sharply, narrowing her eyes at him, and he shook his head.

''We will come to that part later. Do you have any idea what your leaving did to Elena and your brother? Any at all?'' She asked, and he shook his head again. ''No, of course you don't! Because when you left, you left everything behind, burned all bridges. Forgot everything and everyone who accepted you, who started to care about you! You know what I see when I look at you, Stefan? I see a coward. I see a spoiled child! Someone who can't handle life!'' She spat in disgust.

''Now, look Jenna! You can't talk to me like that! I've lived on this planet longer than you, and I'm not a coward! Let alone a spoiled child!'' Stefan said harshly, but Jenna only laughed.

''Your actions speak differently. You ARE a coward, a child! And not before you start taking responsibility for your actions will I see you differently! You are not a man, you are not even worthy to be called a vampire! So you had a relapse, so what? Did you think everything would go smoothly when you decided to turn? You wanted this life, live it! Take the bad parts as well as the good ones!

You found a girl that loves you more than her own life, because you know what she has been doing for the time you have been gone? Nothing but crying her heart out! She stopped eating, sleeping, talking, she stopped living! Because she couldn't handle the fact you left without even a goodbye! She became a zombie! No one of us could do anything to help her. We had to watch her slipping away from us every day, while you traveled around the world.''

Stefan had tears in his eyes hearing all that. He didn't think Elena would be that hurt by his leaving, and he voiced his thoughts.

''No, you didn't think! And that is the whole problem in all of this! YOU DIDN'T THINK! You left without thinking of the consequences! You left Elena, you left your brother, not caring one bit how, and what, would they feel. And this is for Damon.'' She said and slapped him again. ''Your brother who has been searching for months for you with Ric. Your brother that had been doing nothing but drinking since the day you left.

Can you imagine what he was feeling for all these months you've been gone? Can you even grasp how much pain you have cost him? Even I could see how much he was hurting! Ask Ric, if you don't believe me. Ask him how many times he stopped him from shutting off his feelings! Ask him how many times he had seen him playing with his ring! Ask him how many times he had seen him crying!

You are his brother, Stefan. The only family he has. Can you imagine how lonely he must've felt that he asked us, the whole group, to come to the Boarding House and spend Christmas with him? And now, you have the nerve to say you don't want to come? The hell if I let you do that!''

''I will come.'' Stefan whispered, shocked after hearing her words.

''You better do that, Stefan! Otherwise, I WILL kill you! You got that? That way, he will KNOW he has no brother! Be a man! And beg for forgiveness, from both of them! Now, go to your room and think about what I said. Think of the way you will make up for what you did.''

Stefan nodded, and started walking away, his dignity shattered, his eyes full of tears. And his heart broken. He messed up. Elena would forgive him someday, having the heart of gold, but Damon? Would he ever forgive him?

''Oh, and Stefan?'' Jenna stopped him just when he was about to close the door behind him, and he looked at her. ''I would suggest big gifts. Very big gifts.'' After Stefan left, she turned toward Alaric and Elijah, smiling, her anger vanished, who had their jaws dropped. ''Now, that that has been taken care of, where were we? Why are you looking at me like that?'' She asked confused.

''Nothing. Nothing.'' They spoke at the same time, not wanting her rage turned toward them.

_'She was pretty scary, and hot.'_ Both of them, not knowingly, thought the same. Elijah had to cross his legs so that his aroused state wouldn't be visible. In that moment, he wanted her.

''Where were we?'' She asked again, sitting on her seat, then smiled again. ''Ah yes, the visions. And the fact Ric looks like a train hit him.'' She repeated Elijah's words, smirking at both men. ''I have a theory about that one.'' She shared a look with Alaric who, Elijah noticed, suddenly seamed scared. ''You see, Elijah, those visions are, how to put it nicely, very sexual. Involving all four of us. Paired, threesome, foursome, it doesn't matter, we are all there.''

Hearing that, Elijah raised an eyebrow, and inwardly groaned, since his brain started to imagine himself with Jenna, even with Alaric. He imagined Jenna beneath him, moaning his name, while he was pounding hard into her... He was getting even harder...

''The point is that I never had such dreams before.'' Alaric said quickly, interrupting his train of thoughts. ''I don't even watch porn.'' At Elijah's knowing look, he blushed, and elaborated. ''Okay, I watch porn, but never that kind. It's really hardcore, and, frankly, I don't know what to do.''

Elijah had to hide a smile. For vampires, hardcore and rough sex was normal, but obviously Alaric didn't know that. Judging how embarrassed he looked, and how his heartbeat increased... However, part of him was also worried. _'What does this mean for Damon and me?'_ He also felt a small flick of jealousy, but he pushed it away. _'This is not about me, this is about Alaric, my friend, who came to me, asking for help!'_

''Last time we talked, you said something about Damon wearing an apron. Can you elaborate on that?''

''That is how we, well, Damon, realized the dreams must be visions. You see, I had this vision of him in that apron, and when I described it to him, he told me he had won that apron and a trophy in 1917. In a pumpkin contest, and that I couldn't have seen it because it is located away at his house in Italy.''

''Tell him the rest.'' Jenna nudged him when he stopped talking.

''There's more?'' Elijah asked, noticing how Alaric looked everywhere but him, and shook his head.

''Alaric, either you tell him or I will!'' Jenna said sternly.

''Ever since the kiss, I kinda...Ummm...sort of...feel lustful for him.'' He finally spluttered, then closed his eyes, waiting for Elijah to kill him. When nothing happened, he opened them, and frowned. ''You are not saying or doing anything to me?''

''Should I?'' Elijah asked, casually leaning on the sofa he was sitting on, his eyebrow raised in an amused way. ''Actually, when you told me about the kiss, I was surprised it was only that.''

''What?'' Alaric asked in shock. ''I'm straight, Elijah! And I love Jenna!''

''I know you love her. You two make a great couple. But, you also love Damon.'' Elijah answered calmly.

''As a friend!'' Alaric said stubbornly, and both Jenna and Elijah rolled their eyes.

''Ric. Do we have to go over the same conversation from this morning?'' Jenna reminded him, then looked at Elijah. ''Since they learned about the visions, and almost kissed again, both of them decided to avoid each other. And that is why I called you, Elijah. Alaric is physically hurting. You have no idea how scared I was seeing him today. And, like I told Ric, I would bet Damon is having the same effects.''

''I'm here, you know?'' Alaric mumbled, and Jenna patted his hand.

''I see.'' Elijah said after a moment. ''I must admit I'm intrigued by all this. But mostly surprised by you, Jenna. You seem calm and okay with all this. Humans aren't usually this rational. They are extremely jealous.''

Jenna locked her eyes with Elijah, and spoke truthfully. ''I will tell you the same thing I told Ric. I love him, and I know he loves me. And I'm well aware he loves Damon. And, if he wants to explore this with Damon, even you, I will be okay with that. I will accept him, even you, in our bed, in my bed. Nothing can change how I feel for him. Those visions started for a reason. A reason we must find.''

Elijah was stunned by her words. Being a very observant vampire he noticed a hidden message in those words, and in her eyes. His cock twitched in anticipation. Jenna wanted him. However, he had to be sure.

''Let me get this straight. You two WANT those visions to come true?''

Alaric and Jenna looked at each other, and nodded. ''Yes. As long as if everyone is on board too.'' Jenna answered then looked at Elijah. ''Being in love with Damon, could you accept him with Ric, even with me?''

''We, vampires, are not jealous and we can accept a third person in our life, in our bed, as you put it, if that is what you are asking. As long as we are certain we are loved. It's just the way we function. That is why there is no logical explanation why the two of you think the same as we. You are humans.''

''Maybe not for long.'' Alaric mumbled, blushing.

He just had another vision, this time with Elijah. He was on his knees, sucking Elijah's cock, right here in this room. He didn't know how would he ever be able to look the Original vampire in the eyes, after almost coming in his pants after what he saw.

Elijah heard the mumble, noticed the blush and smelled the arousal coming from Alaric, but he decided not to comment. After all, he was pretty aroused himself, wanting the woman sitting in front of him more than ever. He couldn't wait to be deep inside her, to suck those nipples that he could see hardening, underneath that shirt she was wearing, when their eyes locked. Even if she wasn't aware of that, she wanted him. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

''If you would excuse me, I think I will go and bring Elaine, the witch I told you about.'' Before either Jenna or Alaric could say a word, he was gone.

However, he made a stop to his bathroom first. He had to release himself. Jenna was driving him crazy with lust. He dropped his pants down and started stroking himself, imagining her in his bed. Having a good imagination, and being aroused already, he exploded three minutes later. He washed his hands and smiled. _'Soon. Soon I will have you.' _

/

''Did you have another vision, Ric?'' Jenna asked after Elijah left, and he nodded.

''What was it? Or should I ask who was it?''

''Trust me, you don't want to know.'' Alaric answered.

''Was it about me?'' Jenna was persistent, and he sighed but shook his head.

''You and...'' She pointed with her head to the door where Elijah just exited.

''Am I wrong, or are you enjoying yourself hearing about the visions?'' Alaric asked instead.

''Well, you can't say they didn't richen our sex life.'' Jenna grinned wickedly.

''Right.'' He drawled, and rolled his eyes at her. After a second, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. ''I don't know what I did in my life to deserve a woman like you, but I'm so happy with you. I love you, Jenna.''

''I love you too, Ric.'' She said, kissing him back.

/

Elijah was able to hear their conversation even though he was on the second floor, and he smirked. With every moment, he was finding more and more things he liked about Jenna. She was beautiful, smart, honest, and protective over people she loved and cared about, and obviously a wanton in bed, not scared of him or trying new things.

''Why are you smirking, Elijah?'' Elaine asked, walking beside him.

''No reason.''

''Sure.'' She said, not believing him.

/

As soon as she entered after Elijah, her eyes went vacant as if she was in a trance, surprising everyone when she spoke.

''Someone is missing. Almost everything is aligned and the destiny has changed for all four of you. There is no turning back, because your future was written in the stars.'' Then her eyes returned to normal, and she looked at the three people who were watching her in shock. ''What?''

''You were in some kind of a trance.'' Elijah spoke, then introduced her to Alaric and Jenna. ''Elaine, this is Jenna and Alaric. Guys, this is the witch friend I told you about.''

''Nice to meet you, Elaine.'' They said, smiling warmly at the woman.

''Nice to meet you too.'' She smiled back, then frowned. ''What did I say while I was in the trance?'' When Elijah repeated the words, she looked at them. ''I can see your auras, they are tangled together but one person is missing, and without him I can't tell you more. What I can tell you, and I got that from the words I said, is that you were destined to find each other.''

''So, the visions I've been having will happen, is that what you are saying?'' Alaric asked.

''Have you had visions before?'' Elaine asked, and Alaric shook his head.

''When did they start? Do you know what triggered them?''

''Recently, and I don't know what triggered them.''

''Hmm. Let me see if I can find the spell that could tell me more.'' Elaine said, opening the Grimoire she brought with her. ''Ah, here it is. Give me your hand.'' When he did, she closed her eyes and started chanting.

They watched in amazement as the whole room fogged over, and Elijah, Jenna and Alaric started to glow. They felt warmth in their bodies, and somehow connected to each other. Elaine chanted for another twenty minutes, then opened her eyes.

''I was able to see parts of the visions and a black-haired man with blue eyes. The fourth one who is missing.''

''Damon.'' Elijah said, thinking of the man he loved.

''Yes. Damon. The vampire you love, Elijah. When the two of you fell in love with each other that changed your destinies. And when Alaric and him kissed, it changed theirs.''

''But, you said it was written in the stars.'' Jenna frowned.

''Yes, but only if things happen on that particular path.'' Elaine explained. ''Destiny is changeable with everything we do. For instance, if you choose to leave Alaric, that would change everything. However, since the four of you are connected, your leaving could change the destiny of all four of you. You were destined to meet Alaric, fall in love with him, become his mate. And Alaric was destined to become Damon's best friend. If that kiss hadn't happened, they would've remained only friends, and those visions would've never occurred. However, the kiss happened, changing everything, bringing all of you to the path that was written. You two will choose to turn, in fact, you've already decided on that. Or, am I wrong?''

''No. You are not wrong.'' Jenna answered. ''We talked about it, and even if that's a big decision to make, I have a feeling it is the right thing to do. It somehow feels right.''

''So, the kiss between me and Damon triggered the visions?'' Alaric asked, breaking the silence that occurred after Elaine's words.

''Yes, I believe so.''

''Do you know why it feels like my heart is breaking?'' Alaric asked again.

''That I can't answer, but I will be able when Damon will be with us as well. Without him present, I can't see, or tell you anything more.'' Elaine answered.

''I have a theory about that'' Jenna said. '' I already told this to Elijah and Alaric. You see, since they almost kissed again, they decided to avoid each other. That is when the pain started. And the visions become frequent. I haven't seen Damon, but I bet he is hurting too. Could that be the reason?''

''It's possible.'' Elaine answered, then looked at Alaric. ''It's also possible that if you stop avoiding him, stop fighting what was meant to be, the pain and the visions would stop.''

''See? I told you.'' Jenna grinned mischievously at Alaric. ''Learn to listen to me. The wise one.''

''Fine, o wise one.'' Alaric grumbled.

Both Elijah and Elaine had to laugh at the two. Elaine saw how their auras started to sparkle, a sign of their love. It was a rare thing to see. She only saw it once in her life, and she was happy for them. Throwing a glance at her friend Elijah, she saw a glow in his eyes. A glow, she hadn't seen in him for a long time. A glow, directed toward Jenna. _'Interesting. I guess the strings of their destinies are more tangled than I thought.'_

/

On their way home, Alaric behind the wheel this time, Jenna spoke after a thought crossed her mind.

''You know, there is one thing we didn't took in consideration when we started all this.''

''What do you mean?'' Alaric asked, looking at her.

''Elena. She is fragile after everything, and I'm afraid of her reaction when Stefan enters through that door. I think we should tell her.''

''I agree. Obviously we can't tell her everything, but I think she can keep a secret about Damon and Elijah. So, when shall we tell her? Should we tell Jeremy as well?''

''Probably. He can keep a secret, I have no doubt of that. And, as for when, what do you think about right now? They are home.'' Jenna said, as he pulled the car on the driveway of the Gilbert house.

''Since you are the wise one, I will agree with you. It's not like I have a choice.'' Alaric joked, and Jenna slapped him playfully on the arm.

''Here goes nothing.'' Jenna said, sharing a look with Alaric, then yelled. ''Elena, Jeremy? Can you come downstairs? Ric and I have something to tell you.''

* * *

**NOTE** the main flashback - the events of what happened three days ago is still ongoing

**AN/** So, what do you think? _*asking nervously, hiding behind the wall, scared of the flying objects*_

You would make this author very happy if you reviewed. _*puppy dog eyes* _


	8. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** This chapter is 90 % smut and 10 % plot progress.

I hope you enjoy. _*cheshire grin*_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

( the main flashback is still ongoing )

''What do you think is going on between Jenna and Alaric?'' Jeremy asked, sitting on the bed in Elena's room. ''He hasn't come here for days, and Jenna is worried, even if she tries to hide it from us. Do you think they had a fight?''

''I don't know, Jer. But, whatever it is, I hope they will work it out. They are so good together. I would hate if they broke things up.'' Elena answered.

Suddenly, they heard Jenna's voice. ''Elena, Jeremy? Can you come downstairs? Ric and I have something to tell you!''

''I guess we will now find out what was going on.'' Jeremy looked at his sister.

''Do you think he proposed? It sounds like that. I mean, what else could it be?'' Elena smiled.

''One way to find out, sis. Let's go.''

When they got downstairs, Jenna and Alaric were sitting on the sofa, looking nervous, and Elena shared a look with Jeremy.

''What's up?''

''Sit down, please. There is something we need to tell you.'' Alaric started. "Please, don't say a word until we finish.''

''Oh my God! You two broke up!'' Elena cried, thinking of how everything around her was falling apart.

''WHAT! NO! We didn't break up!'' Jenna said, looking at her niece and nephew in disbelief. ''Our love is stronger than ever.''

''Truly?'' Elena asked, and both Jenna and Alaric nodded.

''Okay. No more word from me.'' Elena said, now calmer.

''Listen, Damon is my best friend and every one of you saw how much he was hurting since... I'm not saying you didn't, Elena, because I know you did.'' Alaric started. ''So, we wanted to do something for both of you. We got in touch with Elijah, and asked him to find Stefan. And he did. He found him. They will arrive the day before Christmas to the Boarding House. We wanted to tell you this before, afraid of how you would react seeing him after months of him being gone. However, for Damon, this must remain a secret. There is no telling what he will do when he finds out we did that behind his back, especially went to see Elijah, because...''

''Oh, Ric just say it!'' Jenna spoke when Alaric stopped talking. ''They won't break! Because Damon is in love with him. And we also wanted to know if those feelings are returned.''

''Are they?'' Jeremy asked calmly.

''Yes. Elijah loves him back.'' Jenna answered, frowning. ''Why aren't you surprised by this?''

Jeremy rolled his eyes, and answered. ''Jenna, they have been flirting for weeks with each other. I thought it was obvious. The only thing that IS a surprise is that they actually fell in love.''

''I didn't know that.'' Elena said, shocked to hear everything. ''And I bet no one else did.''

''Well, I pay attention, sis.'' Jeremy smirked at Elena. ''So, bringing Elijah and Stefan is Damon's Christmas present?'' He asked Alaric, who nodded. ''Not to blow your bubbles, but do you really think Damon will forgive either of them? He is pretty hurt.''

''We hoped, if Elijah comes with Stefan, he will forgive them.'' Alaric answered, then looked at Jenna with worry. ''But now, I'm not so sure. Jenna, what will we do if the worst happens? What if we made a mistake? We never thought of that possibility.''

''Again with the negative thoughts, Ric?'' Jenna asked. ''He loves him. Have faith.''

''So, that is why he trashed the house after I told him Elijah left town? How haven't I figured it out then?'' Elena asked no one in particular, thinking aloud.

''Again, you don't pay attention.'' Jeremy smirked, then looked sharply at her. ''And, of course, you have already forgiven Stefan everything.''

''I love him, Jer.'' Elena looked at her brother. ''However, he will have to make up for leaving me.''

''Right.'' Jeremy drawled, not believing one word. ''It seems I will have to have THE TALK with him, being the man of the house.''

''You? The man of the house? You? Ha! ''Elena asked in shock, then started laughing.

Hearing her laughing was a shock to all three of them. It was a real laugh, full of happiness. Something they haven't heard in months. Then she chuckled.

''Are you using again? Because that would be the only explanation for what you just said. You, as the man of the house? That is hilarious! And please tell me what do you know about THE TALK?''

''Ha, ha, Elena.'' Jeremy frowned. ''I am the only man in this household so that puts me in charge.''

''Sure it does.'' Elena said in a patronizing way, tapping Jeremy on the leg.

''Excuse me. I have to take this call. It's from my college.'' Jenna said, when her phone rang, then went to the kitchen.

''Why did the two of you look disappointed earlier?'' Alaric asked.

''Well, we kinda thought that the reason you called us down was to tell you proposed to Jenna.'' Elena answered.

Alaric smiled at the two kids he loved as if they were his own. Leaning toward them, he whispered. ''I will. During Damon's Christmas party.'' Seeing their happy faces warmed his heart.

''I'm sorry, Jer.'' Elena smirked.

''For what?'' Jeremy asked in confusion.

''You, being the man of the house lasted exactly two minutes.'' She grinned.

''Very funny, Elena. Very funny.''

''Welcome to the family, uncle Ric.'' Elena said warmly and hugged him.

''Yes. Welcome to the family, uncle Ric.'' Jeremy smiled at his teacher, and hugged him as well.

''Thank you, guys.'' Alaric said, touched.

''I passed, guys!'' Jenna said happily, returning. ''I passed my last exam! No more studying, no more sleepless nights!''

''Wow! That is great, aunt Jenna!'' Both Elena and Jeremy spoke in the same time.

''I'm so proud of you, love!'' Alaric said, then kissed her.

( end of the main flashback )

/

Jenna knocked on Alaric's door, and a second later, he opened them, his eyes going wide. Damon, who was standing beside Jenna, almost wanted to leave, and Jenna grabbed his hand. When neither of them said anything, she sighed and entered, pulling the vampire with her, then closed the door.

Alaric noticed them holding hands, and raised an eyebrow. Immediately, he noticed how the vampire started squirming, looking everywhere but him. Hiding a smirk, he decided to mess a little with his friend.

''Damon? What is the meaning of this? Why are you holding Jenna's hand? Is there something I should know?''

Damon's eyes went wide hearing the question and the accusation tone in Alaric's voice, and he turned toward Jenna. ''You said he knows.''

''Know what?'' Alaric asked, enjoying himself at how Damon looked troubled.

''Ric.'' Jenna warned, knowing what he was doing.

''Well...you see...um... something happened last night between Jenna and me. We...um...kinda slept together.'' Damon finally spluttered.

''Kinda?'' Alaric raised an eyebrow, looking at Damon sharply. ''Either you did or you didn't.''

Damon didn't know what to think. Jenna told him Ric knew, but apparently he didn't. He didn't want to hurt his friend, and he obviously managed to do just that. But, he was always honest with Alaric and that was something that would never change. _'Like always, I managed to ruin everything.'_ He thought.

''Alaric! That is enough!'' Jenna warned, but this time sharply.

''I'm just messing with you, Damon.'' Alaric grinned. ''See, I CAN do something that could surprise you!''

''Idiot!'' Damon scowled at him. ''You almost gave me a heart attack!''

''You are already dead. Therefore it is impossible for you to have a heart attack.'' Alaric answered, and noticed Jenna rolling her eyes.

''Smartass.'' Damon grumbled, then looked at his best friend. ''You are okay with what happened? Honestly?''

''Yes. I'm okay.''

''Okay, now that everyone is okay with everything, I want the two of you to kiss and make up.'' Jenna said, and Damon looked at her in disbelief.

''You want US, Ric and me, to kiss, in front of YOU?''

Jenna pulled Damon with her, walked four steps toward her destined mate, kissed him, and then kissed Damon, mixing their saliva together. ''Yes. I want to see you two kiss. I want our destiny to be complete.'' She answered cryptically, saying the last part looking at Alaric, who nodded in understanding.

Then, before the vampire could utter a word, Alaric pulled him toward himself, and placed his lips on Damon's. It was better than the first time they kissed. First, this wasn't a drunk kiss, they were both sober. And second, more important, this time they didn't have to hide it. They didn't have to fight it. They felt a familiar heat washing over them. The pain in Alaric's heart vanished, he felt complete. Damon as well.

Watching them kiss, Jenna felt aroused by the site, and she smiled. She unbuttoned their pants, freeing their hard and aroused members, and started stroking them, kneeling. She rubbed them against each other, then stood up.

''Take your time. I'll be in the bedroom.'' She said and left.

Damon couldn't believe what was happening. His friend was kissing him with all he got and Jenna was there watching them. His arms went automatically around Alaric, pulling him closer. He gasped in shock when he felt Jenna's hands unbuttoning his pants and freeing his dick, then started stroking him. He was barely aware she did the same to Ric, but when he felt she rubbed their members together, he almost lost it. When Jenna left, after her words, he continued rubbing himself against his friend, only breaking the kiss once in awhile so that Ric could breathe. He heard a ripping sound and felt warm hands on his chest.

''Again, Ric?'' He smirked. ''It seems I will have to stop wearing my best shirts around you, if you keep ripping them.''

''Ups.'' Alaric smirked, but both of them knew he wasn't sorry. ''These are in the way also.'' He added, then pulled Damon's pants and boxers down.

Damon took off his jacket and what was left of his shirt, then stepped out of the pile around his feet, looking at Alaric who was still dressed, with only his aroused cock poking out of his pants. Then, he pushed Alaric's v-neck t-shirt over his head and lowered the pants down. When they were both naked, he smirked again.

''Much better.''

''I agree.'' Alaric confirmed, looking at the vampire up and down, licking his lips.

''So, what now?'' Damon asked, sitting down on the sofa, pulling Alaric to do the same. ''This is your call, Ric. We obviously crossed the line.''

''We did, and I'm not sorry, Damon. You have no idea how much I missed you for the last few days. My heart was literally breaking. I don't want to fight this anymore. Don't want to fight what I feel. I want you. I love you.'' Alaric said, locking his eyes with the vampire.

''I know, Ric. I love you too. When Jenna found me yesterday, she said I was playing with my ring. I wasn't even aware I was doing that. It hurt so much being away from you, but I had to. Me, being close was what gave you those visions...'' Damon confessed silently, lowering his eyes.

''It wasn't you, Damon.'' Alaric said gently, lifting Damon's head with his thumb. ''I can't tell you yet why they started, I can only tell you this was meant to be. Trust me. Everything will be explained to you after Christmas. You, me, Jenna, we were meant to be. Trust me.'' _'And Elijah.'_ He added in his mind.

''I trust you, Ric. With my heart.'' Damon said sincerely.

Once again, their eyes were locked, their lips close, but this time, they didn't fight it. Their lips met in a heated kiss, and Damon pushed Alaric on his back. Alaric spread his legs, pulling the vampire atop of him. Their aroused members started rubbing against each other, and the room was soon filled with moans. Damon placed his lips on Alaric's neck and started sucking and nibbling gently. He felt Alaric tensing beneath him and he chuckled.

''I'm not gonna bite you, Ric.''

''I know.''

''Sure you do.'' Damon grinned. ''Then how come you're all tensed up?''

''Reflex, I guess. Sorry.'' Alaric looked at the vampire sheepishly, then blushed. ''Um, there is one more thing you should know. I've never...''

''I know, Ric. I'm not going to force you to anything. When you'll be ready for, either for me to bite you or fuck you, you'll tell me. I can wait. Now, let me make you feel like in heaven.'' Damon said gently, smirking at the last part.

Damon scooted down and started sucking Alaric's aroused dick in a expert way, grinning when he heard a moan from his friend. He noticed Alaric gripped the sofa beneath him so hard his fingers turned white. And not soon after, he let out a cry of release that Damon quickly silenced with his lips.

''If possible, I love you even more after what you just did.'' Alaric said, when his breathing returned to normal.

''When I'm good, I'm good.'' Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

''And so full of yourself.'' Alaric smirked back, rolling his eyes.

''Come, lets go.'' Damon stood up, pulling Alaric with him. ''Jenna has been waiting for quite some time.''

/

When they entered Alaric's bedroom, their eyes went wide seeing Jenna lying in the middle of the enormous bed, naked. She looked like a goddess, to both of them. Without a word, they walked toward the bed and joined her, each on either side of her. She kissed Damon first, her hand traveling up and down his broad and muscular chest, shivering when he started massaging her breast, making her nipples hard in an instant, with his skilled hands.

Alaric watched them with a smile on his face, not feeling even an ounce of jealousy, or left out. His hand started going up and down her thigh and saw how she spread her legs apart, giving him a hint what she wanted. While he twirled with his fingers around her swollen clit, he leaned and started sucking and gently nibbling one of her nipples, earning a moan of satisfaction as she arched her back. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his already hard dick, and the softness of the touch told him it was Jenna who started stroking him, making him even harder. Now, it was his time to moan.

''Go on top of Ric.'' Damon said and she did as she was told.

Jenna positioned herself on top of Alaric, straddling him and Damon guided Alaric's member into her. She started riding him, leaning back and kissed Damon. The vampire continued squeezing her breasts and she moaned, shivering underneath his touch. He broke the kiss, positioning himself behind her then started caressing her back with the tips of his fingers.

Damon replaced his fingers with his mouth and started kissing the same trail he passed with his fingers, fumbling with Alaric's balls at the same time. When his lips reached her firm little buttocks, she suddenly tensed.

"Have you ever been fucked here?'' Damon asked gently and she shook her head. ''Do you want to?''

''Will it hurt?'' She asked, and he could tell she was a bit scared.

''Yes, for a short time.'' He admitted, then added. ''But, if you don't want this, I won't force you.''

Jenna was silent for a moment, then blushed. ''I want to, but...''

''How about this? We won't go there today. If you want, I could show you what you can expect with my fingers first. It will be somewhat uncomfortable at first, though...'' He suggested.

''Show me.'' Jenna cut him off, and leaned forward, closer to Alaric who was listening, but didn't interfere.

''Are you sure?'' Damon asked in surprise and seeing a nod of confirmation, traced his hand across her wetness, then gently started massaging her tight hole.

When he was certain Jenna was relaxed enough, he pushed one finger in, gently as he could, never stopping touching Alaric who was moaning and shaking in ecstasy, gripping the sheet with his hands. Jenna leaned down, giving Damon more room for his part and kissed Alaric. It was uncomfortable, at first, but in her aroused state, it quickly disappeared, and she felt only pleasure. Damon put another finger in, stretching her and going deeper, in and out, slowly at first, then sped up. Soon, he could fit the third finger in and decided it was enough for now. He could also tell that both Jenna and Alaric were at their peeks, and a couple of pushes later, they exploded.

Damon wasn't a selfish lover, he wanted to give pleasure first. Jenna scooted and laid next to Alaric, pulling the vampire on top of her, spreading her legs apart. Damon positioned himself above her and entered her tight pussy. He started pounding hard, being aroused and hard for the moment he kissed Alaric, in the living room. Alaric changed his position and started kissing the vampire. Soon, he felt he was near his release and a few moments later, exploded inside of Jenna.

/

A few more days passed and Christmas was just around the corner. After their heated day together, and a shopping full of laughter, since Damon had to buy almost everything in the store, claiming he had everything planed, and Alaric and Jenna giggling behind him, loving the childish part of the vampire, he asked them if they would like to come two days early, before everyone else arrived, so that they could be alone. Sharing a look, they agreed. When Jenna told Jeremy and Elena about the idea, they just shrugged their shoulders, so she packed her suitcase and drove toward the Boarding House.

She was nervous. In only five days, Elijah would arrive with Stefan, and suddenly she felt nervous. Damon was hard on trust, and even if she firmly believed what she told both Alaric and Elijah, about Christmas being a time for miracles, there was a tiny part of her that was afraid. What if? What if Damon doesn't forgive Elijah? What if he felt betrayed by Alaric and her? It could ruin everything. The more time she spend with the vampire, she was able to see his other side. A vulnerable side. A side she doubted even Stefan, who was his brother for over a century and a half, knew nothing about. That side was so fragile it scared her.

Parking her car beside Damon's, inside the enormous garage, she shook her head wanting to get rid of gloom thoughts. Everything would turn out okay. She had nothing to worry about. Elijah would show Damon how much he loved him, convince him of the depth of his feelings. Explain why he left. And Damon would forgive him. And Stefan.

''Why such a gloom face, sweetheart?'' She heard a purr and a soft breath on her earlobe and she turned around, only to be met with piercing blue eyes.

''Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something that crossed my mind. Nothing important.'' She lied, praying he would believe her.

He obviously didn't, because of his next words. ''Listen, if you have second thoughts...'' However, he couldn't finish his thoughts, because she pressed her lips to his, silencing him.

''I don't. Besides, a girl can have a secret or two, can't she?'' She smirked. ''And, I'm looking forward to another cooking lesson. And, since you practically bought enough food for an army, the only thing we will do will be cooking.''

''So, I guess you liked my lessons?'' Damon smirked back, wrapping his arms around her waist and started kissing her.

Jenna wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, arching into him, pulling him closer and moaning his name. ''Yes. I liked it.'' She managed to answer. She was lost in the over sensation of his touch and lips, remembering what happened when he came to her house and gave her the best fucking of her life, disguised as a cooking lesson. If that was how he taught someone how to cook, she would gladly spend every day in the kitchen.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

Jenna woke up late, took a shower and got dressed. Coffee was already waiting for her, courtesy of Elena, and she thanked her.

''Jer and I will go shopping, then over to Bonnie.'' Elena informed her.

''Be home for lunch.''

''Is Alaric making it or you?'' Jeremy joked, joining them in the kitchen.

''Ha ha.'' Jenna scoffed, but she was far from mad at the question. Everyone knew she couldn't cook to save her life. ''Actually, Damon is. Ric has something to do.''

''Damon?'' Elena asked surprised, then her eyes went dreamily. ''If he is cooking, I will definitively be here.''

''Me too.'' Jeremy agreed. ''He is a magician when in the kitchen.''

_'Not only in the kitchen.'_ Jenna thought, taking a sip of her coffee.

''Did someone say my name?'' Damon smirked leaning on the doorframe, obviously hearing everything.

''Maybe.'' Jeremy smirked back, then left, Elena following behind.

''However, I won't be the only one cooking here.'' Damon warned playfully.

''You don't mean me, right?'' Jenna asked.

''Do you see anyone else here?'' Damon raised an eyebrow.

''But...''

''Trust me, under my supervision, you'll be fine. Now, let us start.''

It was true. Jenna did everything he told her. They actually had a great time, and hours flew. She wasn't surprised when he hugged her from behind, showing her how to make the dough for a cake he decided to do as a desert. While she did that, he started squeezing her breasts, in a very skilled way, smirking when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her dress. The cooking lesson was very erotic. He bared her breasts, pushing the dress apart, then started caressing her hips, going underneath.

''No panties again, sweetheart?'' He purred in her ear, sending shivers down her body as he did that. ''Keep focus on the cake. Let me take care of the rest.'' He added, when she tried to turn around.

He unzipped his pants and entered her roughly, fingering her clit at the same time. It was a slow torture what he did to her. Every time she thought she would cum, he slowed down, prolonging the release. She whimpered when he moved his fingers away, but moaned the next moment when she felt them again, only this time in her tight hole, not stopping with the pounding. Suddenly, she felt him ease out and she whimpered again, feeling the loss of his hard dick inside her. The next moment he started entering her butt with ease, since she was already stretched enough for him to enter. Fingers returned to her needy pussy and she angled her head for a kiss. A double stimulation was something she never felt before and she screamed her release into his mouth, shivering a couple of long moments after, feeling him still inside her.

''Did you tell them about you and Ric coming today to the Boarding House?'' He asked, after he cleaned both her and himself.

''I will. During lunch.'' She answered, satisfied to the point of being in heaven.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Jenna didn't even realize he managed to unbutton her coat and shirt, or lowered her long skirt and panties down. Suddenly, she felt cold air on her skin, as her back crashed with a wall. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him when he lifted her up, felt him entering in one strong push as he pinned her arms above her head, against the wall with one hand, while the other squeezed her breasts. He broke the kiss and started pounding into her harder and deeper, watching her breasts bouncing up and down, then started sucking them.

Damon lifted one of her leg and placed it on his shoulder, stretching her to the maximum, enjoying hearing her cries of pleasure he was giving her. He wet his fingers on her juices and started massaging her ass, pushing one finger inside, then the other, then the third, opening her up for his member to come in later. It was the third time he did it to her with his fingers, second when he actually fucked her like that. To his utter surprise, she loved it.

He grinned hearing a familiar car driving toward them and he flipped her over. She was now in front of him, in his arms, angled enough so she could continue kissing him, her legs wide open and his dick at the entrance of her ass. Just as the car pulled up, he entered her and she moaned loudly for Alaric to hear.

Alaric took a couple of moments to enjoy the view in front of him. Damon fucking Jenna hard in the ass, wanting to be in her place more than ever. Damon grinned wickedly, knowing very well what he was thinking. _'Soon'._ He promised to himself. He started taking his clothes off, under the watchful vampire's eyes and then walked toward them. This was the first time they would do this in such an open place, where everyone could see them. Not that there was anyone around, and Damon could hear if someone would arrive, but still... The garage door was lifted, the cold winter air mixed with their hot and sweaty skin...

Alaric kissed Jenna, when she broke the kiss with Damon, then started trailing his hot kisses lower, down her chin, neck, twirled his tongue around her hard nipples, then lower. He could hear her moaning, then screaming their names while Damon kept pounding in her, but he kept his moves deliberately slow. He had a feeling why Damon positioned them like that, wanting to give Jenna the expertise of a double penetration, but he had something else in mind.

Something he saw while he watched porn the whole morning, blushing and jerking off, imagining Damon, Jenna, himself, even Elijah, in those positions. He was embarrassed to admit, but other than the visions he had, he had no idea how to act or what to do with a man, or in threesome and foursome. So, when he woke up, he typed the words hardcore porn in the computer and watched, memorizing what they did. He wasn't afraid Damon would laugh or make fun of him because of his lack of knowledge. No, he was certain the vampire would never do that to him, but he wanted to know what to expect.

He dropped on to his knees and started sucking Jenna's juices, pushing his fingers in and out in the same time, surprising both Damon and Jenna. When his fingers were wet enough, he continued twirling his tongue around Jenna's swollen clit, but his hand went behind Damon, finding his tight hole, and pushing his finger in and out. When his third finger was in, Alaric felt Damon's legs buckled, heard a loud gasp and a moan, suspecting he hit his sweet spot. He increased the movements hitting the vampire's prostate, at least he was hoping he was doing that, licking Jenna and with his other hand squeezing Damon's balls.

Jenna couldn't hold it any longer and she cumed stronger than ever, almost screaming their names in ecstasy. Damon followed, emptying himself in Jenna then lowered her down, leaning on the wall behind him. However, to his utter surprise, Alaric wasn't over.

Damon felt soft and, at first, hesitant, lips on his dick and looked down. Seeing his friend sucking and licking him was enough to get him hard again. Knowing this was the first time Alaric was doing something like that, he let him have his own pace, enjoying the feel of that wicked tongue twirling around his cock. However, as he always knew, Alaric was a good student, and he caught up very fast.

''Ric.'' Damon moaned, when he, once again, felt fingers in his hole, finding his prostate, hitting at it every time, and a squeeze on his balls. ''Ric... I'm going to...'' He said in a warning, knowing his friend wasn't ready for a swallow yet.

Alaric felt grateful Damon didn't push him. This was a bit much for him, for a first time. Moving away from Damon's crotch, he continued fingering the vampire with one hand and stroking his dick with the other. Since he memorized the moves he saw, a slight hard squeeze and a shake of his wrist, he noticed, with great satisfaction, that the vampire started shaking, being on the peek. And he was right. Damon exploded, moving away in the last moment, not waning to cum all over Alaric.

''Wow.'' Damon finally managed to say, looking at the smirking face of his friend. ''When? I thought...''

''I managed to get Damon Salvatore into a stutter.'' Alaric joked, pleased with himself.

Jenna, who was watching them, recovering from the hard orgasm, started giggling, earning a small glare from the vampire.

Knowing he wouldn't get anything out from his friend, he sighed, rolling his eyes. ''Come. Let me show you your room.'' Damon said, after taking his clothes from the floor, not bothering putting them on, knowing their sexy time was far from over.

/

Damon sat in his usual seat in Mystic Grill, nursing a glass of his favorite drink. He felt the need to be alone, leaving Alaric and Jenna alone at the Boarding House. The last couple of days were too much for him to handle. The emotional rollercoaster he had to endure...great sex set to a side. He loved spending time with Alaric, even Jenna. But...

A memory of chocolate brown eyes flashed through his mind, eyes he missed with every fiber of him, and his hand gripped the glass stronger. His sensitive ears heard a crack and he gulped the Bourbon down in one sip, closing his eyes and forcing the tears back. He started thinking of what Elijah was doing now, and came up with nothing. He didn't even know the Original vampire that well as to know what he does in the spare time. Their only interaction was when they were dealing with each other, saving Elena's life, and Elijah saving his. Oh yeah, and those days when they were searching for coffins, or flirting with each other... And yet, he loved him. How twisted was that?

_'It would be better if I forget about him. Forget everything. Especially the kiss.'_ He started thinking. _'It didn't mean anything.'_ He added bitterly.

The feeling of being alone overwhelmed him. Without Stefan, without Elijah... Even though he had Alaric and Jenna, he still felt a part of him was missing. Pain surged through him like a vervained knife and he started gasping for air he didn't even need. The glass in his hand broke, and he blinked, sensing how a few sharp ends broke his skin. He had to get out of here, before he completely broke down. He placed the money in front of Matt, who was working at the time.

/

Matt looked at Damon then at the huge amount of money in front of him. He immediately knew what the vampire wanted. It wasn't the first time. He went into the back room and returned with four Bourbon bottles inside of one bag, then gave it to Damon. He decided he wouldn't say anything about a smashed crystal glass lying in the corner. However, he did have one question to ask.

''Umm, Damon?'' He started, hesitantly, and the vampire stopped in his track, then turned around. ''May I bring a date to your Christmas party?''

''Oh?'' Damon smirked, pushing his own feelings away, putting the mask on. ''I didn't know you were seeing anyone? Sure, bring her. The more, the merrier, that's what I always say!''

''Soon we will have our six months anniversary.'' Matt smiled warmly, thinking of the blonde vampire he started to love. ''I accidentally saw her again when I went to visit some of my distant family, a couple of hours from here. She was walking by the road, all drenched, since it was pouring like hell. When I recognized her, I offered her a ride and we stayed in touch since then, seeing each other every spare moment. And you know her. It's Rebekah.'' He explained.

''No way!'' Caroline, who came with Bonnie and Jeremy, squealed, hearing Matt's words. ''Not the Original Rebekah?''

Damon didn't hear what was Matt's answer, his ears suddenly seamed like they were full of water. If Rebekah was near, that meant Elijah was around as well. And that thought hurt as hell. He was near. Elijah was near, a couple of hours away from him and he didn't even bother to come and see him. The sudden pain he felt was enough for his mask to slip for a short moment, but Jeremy, who was the only one looking at the blue-eyed vampire in that moment, could see tears in his eyes, before Damon forcefully blinked them away.

''Did...'' He started hoarsely, then cleared his throat. ''Did she tell you anything about the rest of her family? How are they dealing with the modern time?'' Damon barely managed to ask that, trying very hard to sound normal, but he feared he was anything but.

The question must've seemed odd coming from him, since all four of them looked at him skeptically and slightly shocked. Well, Jeremy wasn't. Matt recovered from the confusion and answered.

''She said that Finn left a couple of days later, after they bought the house there, to find the love of his life. Some woman, named Sage. Kol stayed a bit longer, but then got bored and left as well. The only one who stayed with her was Elijah. That is, until some two weeks ago, when he got a phone call and left without a word. But she suspects it was because of a woman.'' Matt chuckled at the last part, not knowing the effect his words had on the vampire.

''Right.'' Damon choked out, and left in a hurry.

/

He started driving, pushing the gas pedal to the maximum, wanting to make as much space between him and the town he was born in. A town where all his heartbreaks started. Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Elijah. He kept driving and drinking until he was out of both alcohol and gas. Finding the gas pump, he filled the tank and bought more alcohol as mechanically as he could.

Nothing mattered. Not anymore. He wasn't good enough. Not to Katherine, not to Stefan, not to Elijah. He remembered the words Elijah said before leaving, when he said his goodbye to Elena. _'He had no need or reason to stay.'_ It all came to that._ HE_ wasn't good enough.

By morning, he already made over 700 miles. He didn't know where exactly he was and he didn't care. He was through. Through with everything and everyone. Hearing the ring of his phone, for the umpteenth time, he finally pushed the answer button. Before he could say a word, he heard Alaric's voice, heard the worry in his tone.

''Damon? Where are you?''

''Ric? I'm sorry...I can't...I know I promised, but... I'm sorry...'' Damon whispered and smashed the cell phone in his hand.

And then he broke down. Tears he was holding since he left Mystic Falls rushed like waterfalls down his face. The pain...all he felt was pain...It consumed him whole...

His heart was now completely broken...

In the middle of nowhere, where Damon finally stopped his car, the only thing that could have been heard for miles were the heartbreaking sobs of a broken vampire.

* * *

**AN/ **Umm… I don't know how that happened.

Thank you for reading and let me know your thoughts. :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What is wrong with Damon?"Elena asked joining her friends by the bar. ''I just saw him speeding away as if the devil himself was chasing him. There are even tire tracks on the road.''

"I don't know. He was drinking more than usual, even broke the glass with his inhuman strength.'' Matt answered. ''But, when I asked him if I could bring a date to his party, he seemed like usual.''

''A date?'' Elena smirked. ''Who is she? How long have you been with her? Why didn't I know about it?''

''Oh, you know her all right.'' Caroline chimed in. ''It is no other than Rebekah!''

''No! Not the Original Rebekah?'' Elena asked, her eyes going wide from shock.

''That was my reaction as well.'' Caroline giggled.

''Yes. Her.'' Matt answered, rolling his eyes. ''Like I've told Damon, I accidentally saw her when I went to see some of my distant family, a couple of hours from here. She was walking by the road, all drenched, since it was pouring like hell. When I recognized her, I offered her a ride and we stayed in touch since then, seeing each other every spare moment.'' Matt explained, telling the same story as he told the vampire who just left.

''She is near?'' Elena asked in shock. ''Is she alone or is the whole family with her?'' She added, sharing a look with Jeremy.

''Why the sudden interest with the Originals?'' Bonnie asked in surprise.

''What do you mean?'' Elena asked, looking at her friend, and taking a sip of her drink.

''Well, Damon basically asked the same thing. Wanted to know how are they adjusting with the modern time.'' Bonnie answered. ''Strange thing, coming from him, if you ask me.''

''He did?'' Elena asked, feeling dread in her heart. ''What did you tell him, Matt?''

''She is living with Elijah now. They bought a house there. Finn and Kol left soon after. Finn went to look for his lost love, and Kol went to explore the world. Although, Elijah left as well, some two week ago.'' Mat answered.

''Oh, yeah, he got a call from a woman and left in a hurry.'' Caroline chuckled.

''And you told all that to Damon?'' Elena choked.

She looked toward the exit, where she could see the street, remembering how she had seen Damon speeding away. Then she looked at Jeremy. Knowing him well, she was certain they had the same thought. Since she knew they had to keep the secret, she pulled her phone out of her purse and started typing. When she was done, she showed the note to her brother and he nodded in agreement.

''Listen guys, something came up. We have to go.'' Elena said, putting the phone back in her purse, than paid for the drink. Then she remembered about the broken glass, and a thought occurred to her. Looking at Matt and Caroline, she asked.

''Where is the glass Damon broke?''

''Here, why? I haven't had the time to clean it up yet.'' Mat answered, pointing at the mess in the corner of the bar, not understanding what was going on.

''Caroline, can you sniff out if there are any blood drops?'' Elena asked, instead of answering.

''Let me take a look.'' Caroline said, then walked toward the seat where Damon usually sat and sniffed. ''Yes. I can smell his blood.''

''Good. Put the pieces with the blood in one empty glass.'' Elena instructed, then watched Matt giving a glass to Caroline and how she did as she told her. ''Don't throw it away.'' She told Matt, and he nodded.

''What is going on?'' Caroline asked, noticing the strange behavior of both Elena and Jeremy.

''I'm sorry, Caroline, but we can't tell you.'' Jeremy said. ''We promised.''

''Guys!'' Caroline whined.

''I'm sorry.'' Elena said, and then left with Jeremy in a rush, leaving their friends confused.

/

''Neither Jenna or Alaric are answering.'' Elena said to her brother who was driving fast toward the Boarding House, after calling them, receiving only the voicemail.

''They are probably busy.'' Jeremy snickered.

''Damon either.'' She said, after calling the vampire too. Throwing a look at Jeremy, she asked. ''What do you think Damon will do now?''

''I don't know, sis. But, I'm afraid. You saw how much he was hurting when Elijah left. And, now, learning he was close...'' Jeremy answered, worried.

''And don't forget about the phone call Elijah had.'' Elena added.

''That too. I'm certain it was the call when aunt Jenna called him.'' Jeremy said, connecting the dots.

''I'm afraid as well, Jer. Damon is not stable right now. I'm positive he thinks Elijah doesn't feel the same. His emotions are heightened, and when he is hurting, there is no way to know what he will do.'' Elena said, remembering the way Damon looked. So broken.

''How come you asked about the broken glass?'' Jeremy asked.

''It just came to me. If what I think is true and he left, Bonnie can track him down.'' Elena answered.

''Good idea. Here we are.'' Jeremy said, parking the car in front of the big house and they rushed inside, yelling for Jenna and Alaric.

/

''What the hell...'' Alaric asked, when he saw Elena and Jeremy, who blushed, seeing them naked, then quickly covered their eyes.

Alaric and Jenna were kissing in front of the fireplace, enjoying their time alone, since Damon decided to go out for a drink. When they heard the frantic voices, they were startled for a second, then rushed putting the clothes on.

''Guys! We have a problem!'' Jeremy said.

''We are decent. You can open your eyes now.'' Jenna said when she was dressed.

''What's the emergency?'' Alaric asked.

When they heard what happened, their eyes went wide from shock and worry. Alaric immediately started calling the vampire, but he wasn't picking up. He looked at Jenna, and shook his head, then asked.

''Should we call Elijah and let him know?''

''I don't know.'' Jenna answered. ''Let's wait for a while. Maybe he just went for a ride, and will be back in the morning.'' She suggested. ''God, what a mess.''

''Elijah bought another house, not far from here. He and Stefan are there. He obviously didn't want Rebekah to find out.'' Alaric mused aloud.

''And now, Damon thinks Elijah is with a woman.'' Jenna added, worriedly. ''That was probably me that Rebekah heard talking to her brother.''

''Yeah, we think that too.'' Elena agreed. ''Like I've told Jeremy, if he thinks Elijah doesn't feel the same, and judging how much he drank and sped away, his emotions are heightened. There is no way we can know what he will do.''

''Do you think he will shut them out, turn his humanity off? Or, God forbid, take his life?'' Jeremy asked, looking at Alaric.

''I don't know, Jeremy. I sure hope not.'' Alaric answered, pacing back and forth, calling the vampire. ''God damnit! Answer the damn phone!'' He yelled in frustration.

''What is going on?'' They heard a familiar voice from the door, and everyone turned around.

''Caroline? What are you doing here?'' Elena asked, looking at her blonde friend in shock.

''I asked first. What is going on?'' Caroline repeated her question in a stern voice, letting everyone know she wanted an honest answer, and that she wasn't leaving until she got it.

/

Even though she was a natural blonde and most of her life acted childishly, she wasn't stupid. In the Grill, she had clearly seen that something was up, and her curiosity peeked. Both Elena and Jeremy were alerted and somewhat scared and worried, and she wanted to know the reason why. Even if it had something to do with Damon. Who was also acting strange. Asking about the Original family... She wasn't sure, but she thought she had seen tears in his eyes...

Excusing herself some time later from Bonnie and Matt, who stayed at the Grill, waiting for Tyler and some of his friends from the football team, she drove toward the Boarding House, suspecting Elena and Jeremy were here. She came through the door just in time to hear Alaric's frustrated yell.

''What is going on?'' She asked for the third time, and Jenna sighed.

''We might as well tell her.''

''Tell me what?'' Caroline asked.

''Do you think Bonnie is still at the Grill?'' Elena asked instead. ''I think we will need her soon.''

''Elena!'' Caroline growled.

''Damon is missing. He isn't answering his phone, and we can't help but think of the worst scenarios.'' Jeremy was the one who finally answered, and hearing that Caroline frowned.

''You think he will go on a murdering spree?'' She asked. ''My mother will just love that.'' She added sarcastically.

''No. He would never do that.'' Alaric answered narrowing his eyes at her wrong assumption.

''He did it before.'' Caroline argued.

''I said, _HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT_, Caroline.'' Alaric repeated his words, this time in anger, and the blonde vampire looked at him in wonder.

''Alaric.'' Jenna warned, but he kept glaring at Caroline.

''If you haven't noticed, he is not the same person he was. Hasn't been for a long time. If any of you think otherwise, you know where the doors are.'' Alaric said, anger and frustration sipping through him.

Jenna was the only one not surprised at how protective he was over Damon. After all, she saw it once before, when he snapped at Elijah, when they met him for the first time after he left.

Jeremy and Elena looked at him with their eyes wide, never heard him talking like that, and Caroline looked at him in a strange way. Finally, she broke the eye contact and sat down on the sofa.

''So, why do you think of the worst scenarios?'' She asked, then suggested. ''Maybe he just went for a ride. A drunk one, since he had four bottles of Bourbon with him.''

''We are hoping it is just that, but the chances are slim to none. The fact that he isn't answering his phone, especially to Ric, is a tell enough. He always answers when he calls, even if just to tell him to stop nagging.'' Jenna said before Alaric could, and Caroline could see a ghost of a smile after her last words.

''If only Matt hadn't said those things to him.'' Jeremy mumbled, but Caroline heard him loud and clear.

''What things? About Rebekah?'' Caroline asked, her brows furrowing, not understanding what the Original sister had to do with this situation.

''No. Not about Rebekah. About Elijah.'' Elena sighed. ''I will call Bonnie, then we'll tell you.'' She promised, then dialed the number of her best friend. ''Bonnie? Come to the Boarding House, ASAP, and bring those glass pieces with Damon's blood. I think you will have to do a tracking spell.''

Since Alaric kept calling the vampire, pacing back and forth through the room, Jenna took up on herself to let the blonde vampire and Bonnie, who came ten minutes later, in on what had been going on. But not before they told her the basics, what they thought Damon would do. Jenna told them how Damon confessed to Ric about how he fell for Elijah, about their kiss. How he missed him, and Stefan.

After Damon proposed a Christmas party, how they thought of a perfect present for him. Elijah arriving with Stefan a day earlier. Of course, if he felt the same. She told them about how they had gotten in touch with the Original vampire, and what his answer was. Caroline rolled her eyes at the lame excuse of why he left, but she didn't comment.

Learning all that was a shock to both girls, since they were firmly convinced Damon was, and always would be, in love with Elena. And also, now they knew the reason why Elena seemed so serene now. Because Stefan was coming back. The only thing they didn't know yet was whether to be happy or upset about that.

''So, Stefan is with Elijah now?'' Caroline asked, and Jenna nodded. Her brain quickly connected the dots, remembering how Damon left in a hurry after learning Elijah was close, and probably thinking he was with another woman. Knowing how that must've had hurt, she spoke in a serious tone. ''Now that I know, I cannot help but to agree with you. He might turn his humanity off.''

Two hours later, Alaric was already getting desperate. Damon still hadn't answered the phone, and Jenna, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy just sat there in silence, worried for the blue-eyed vampire.

''I'm calling Elijah.'' Alaric said suddenly, looking at the three of them, and Jenna nodded.

''Do it. He needs to know. It's been hours now.''

Alaric dialed the number he, by now, knew in his sleep, and after a second ring, Elijah answered.

''Elijah? We have a problem. It's Damon.''

/

Even though it was the middle of the night, Stefan couldn't sleep. He felt restless for some reason, and worried. He had a feeling something was about to happen. He was walking through the garden that was enormous and beautiful, almost the same size as the one at the Boarding House. He couldn't wait anymore. In just little over three days, he would see Elena and Damon again. He felt fear gripping his heart. Elena will forgive him, he was certain of that. She was a kind of person who could never be angry with someone for long, too king, too gentle, too selfless for her own good. But Damon?

Jenna's words when she told him how Damon coped with his leaving rang in his mind for days. She was right, he didn't think of anyone but himself when he decided to leave. And he even used a witch he knew to hide his track, not wanting to be found. He should've known better. After all, he was all that Damon had. Even though they fought a lot, they were still brothers, a family. And you never leave family. Not the way he had. He wondered if Damon would ever forgive him.

An image of his brother hurt, flashed through his mind, and it brought back a fresh set of tears. He could easily picture Damon, drunk until he couldn't think straight anymore, drowning himself in alcohol. Drowning his emotions away. He could picture his piercing blue eyes full of tears, a slight quiver of his lips. He could picture him shaking and crying in front of his favorite spot, the fireplace in the den. He could picture him destroying the rooms in a blind rage. After all, he saw him doing all that the day when he and Elena told him Elijah and his family had left the town.

Stefan couldn't understand why would Elijah, of all people, decide to help. Let alone, why would Alaric and Jenna ask for help from Elijah. It didn't make any sense. But, what made even less sense was Damon's reaction that day. His anger, his drinking more than usual, his hurt. The emptiness and dullness in his eyes after that... He usually acted like that when he felt rejected by someone he...

''_NO_ _WAY_!'' Stefan gasped and his eyes went wide, as the realization dawned on him.

His mind quickly searched for memories. Almost from the moment Elijah appeared, Damon started acting strange. He remembered every time his brother was around the Original vampire. Now, when he knew where to look, he could clearly see the flirtation and the innuendos he threw at him. But, what surprised him the most, Elijah didn't seem to mind. How he didn't notice that his brother stopped flirting with Elena? Seeing it all now, but with a different look, it was so obvious. He always thought Elijah had saved Damon, because he and Elena made a deal, but now, he wasn't that sure.

He was so angry when he was forcefully returned back to Mystic Falls, but now, he wished he had never left.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

He was in Spain, sitting on the stone wall in the center of Barcelona, lost in his thoughts, not even noticing people walking by him, when he felt he was being watched. He quickly looked around, searching for any familiar face, but saw no one. He started walking away, loosing himself in the masses, but the feeling didn't go away. Soon, it was dark, and he was ambushed from behind. Before he could say a word of protest or even fight his way out, he felt a needle in his neck and his world went dark.

When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed he was lying on a soft bed, in a bright and a very tastefully decorated room. Looking around, he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the chair next to the bed.

''Good. You are awake.'' Elijah spoke calmly.

''Elijah? What...? Where am I?'' Stefan asked, part in shock, part in confusion, part in wary.

''You are in one of the houses I own, near Mystic Falls.'' Elijah answered. ''You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you.'' He added, seeing how the younger Salvatore started moving away.

''Then why am I here?'' Stefan asked. ''How did you ever find me?'' He added, and his brows furrowed.

''Your presence has been requested. And by how, I have many witches on my side, much stronger than the one you used to cover your track.''

''Requested? By whom?''

''Your brother is throwing a nice Christmas party. Alaric and Jenna thought that bringing you would be a perfect present for him.''

''I will not go and you can't force me!'' Stefan said, looking sharply at Elijah who narrowed his eyes at him.

''Christmas is a time for family, Stefan. You are right, I can't force you, I mean, I could, but what would be the purpose of that. I'm sure you will change your mind.'' Elijah replied, and Stefan could hear a trace of emotions in his tone.

''I won't change my mind.'' He said stubbornly.

''We'll see.'' Elijah said and stood up from his seat, then walked toward the door. However, just before he left, a thought occurred to him and he returned. ''You will not try to leave this house.'' He compelled the young vampire. Hearing the words when Stefan repeated them, he left.

He had been moping for days in his room, only coming down for breakfast, lunch and dinner, or for another book to read. He rarely spoke with Elijah, realizing very fast he had been compelled to stay. Soon after, he felt another presence in the house, but didn't care.

When he heard someone was there wanting to talk to him, he immediately thought of Elena. But then he remembered she probably didn't know he was here. Curious, he walked downstairs and his eyes went wide seeing Alaric and Jenna casually sitting with Elijah. Jenna walked toward him, locked her eyes with his and slapped him. To be honest, he should've seen it coming. He was so surprised and shocked, that even his vampire reflexes stopped working. But, he did hear Alaric's worried voice, saw how both he and Elijah stood up, alerted.

He couldn't help but feel offended when Jenna called him a coward, she was certain he wouldn't have hurt her. Still in shock, he dutifully sat in the chair she pointed and looked straight into her hard eyes when she leaned forward, trapping him there. But especially when she told him how she saw him. As a coward and a spoiled child. Although, she was partly right in what she said. When he left, he was selfish. He didn't think how it would effect Elena, or Damon. He knew a lot of people started caring for him and Damon, but he left anyway. Not caring one bit. Left everything and everyone. Burned all bridges.

Jenna's words echoed in his mind for days. What she told him about Elena, how she coped with his leaving. If Elijah's men hadn't found him and she died, it would have been on his soul. His fault. His eyes filled with tears as he vividly imagined Elena the way Jenna described. He didn't think of her at all. He only thought of himself. But, when she told him about Damon, the second slap he got wasn't nearly enough, or hard.

Learning that Damon searched with Alaric for months for him... that he was so close to turning his humanity off, or worse... killing himself, only because he missed him... missed his baby brother...he couldn't hold the tears anymore... Learning that Damon had felt so alone he even asked the whole group to spend Christmas with him...it was too much...

Even though he promised he would come, Jenna threatened him she would kill him if he broke the promise. And, to be honest, after everything he had heard, he would've welcomed death. She was protective over someone she loved, and he admired that in her. He was glad Damon had someone like her on his side.

When he had gotten upstairs and entered the room he was staying in, he started crying. He cried for Elena, but mostly, he cried for Damon. The 'what if...' never left his mind.

What if he had been late, if he returned after years of absence back to Mystic Falls? If he found their gravestones instead of Elena and Damon, living?

What if Damon doesn't forgive him?

What if after everything he'd learned, he still came late?

What if? What if?

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Walking back toward the house, in a strong and firm pace, he started searching for the Original vampire. He needed to know. Needed to know if his assumptions were correct. He needed to know what was going on. Noticing a light in Elijah's study, he knocked, then entered.

''What is going on between you and my brother?'' He asked, cutting straight to the point.

/

For the whole day, Elijah felt unease for some reason. And as the night approached, that feeling only grew, became stronger. He was afraid it had something to do with Damon. While they dined, the three of them, he felt Elaine throwing worried glances toward him, but he decided not to tell her what troubled him. He hoped it was nothing.

After dinner, Elaine went to her room, Stefan as well, although he could hear the younger Salvatore walking around the garden two or three hours later. He knew why he couldn't sleep. Guilty conscience could do that to a person.

But why did he still feel unease and fear? That, he couldn't understand. He thought about calling Jenna or Alaric, just to be sure everything was alright, but then he thought that if that were the case, they would surely call him. Since they didn't, there was nothing to worry about. He tried very hard to convince himself, but with no success. The fear and the unease grew with every moment that passed.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming toward the study where he was, and soon after, heard a knock on the door. He was curious what Stefan wanted, since he was moping for days, answering in only short answers, and he raised an eyebrow hearing the question.

''What is going on between you and my brother?''

Before he could answer that it wasn't his business, his cell phone rang and his eyes went wide as the fear doubled and his heart started beating faster. His fears had been proven correct when Alaric spoke the words he feared the most.

''Elijah? We have a problem. It's Damon.''

Stefan heard the frantic voice of his teacher, who was also Damon's best friend, and his eyes went wide. Before he could ask, he saw Elijah looking at him with fear visible in his eyes.

''I will put you on speakerphone, Alaric. Stefan is here as well.'' Elijah said, then after a second, asked. ''What is wrong?''

''Can I talk freely?'' Alaric asked, not knowing if Stefan should know about Damon and Elijah or not.

''Yes. Stefan will know sooner or later. And by the looks of it, he at least suspects something.'' Elijah answered, looking at the younger Salvatore whose eyes went wide.

''Damon knows you are near, Elijah. He is missing, and not answering his phone. And, I'm afraid.'' Alaric answered, and the Original vampire and Stefan immediately realized what he didn't say.

''What? How did he find out?'' Elijah asked in shock.

''Earlier, Matt asked Damon if he could bring a date to the party. None other than your sister, Rebekah. After learning you and she are living together, a couple hours away from Mystic Falls, he left in a hurry. Elena, who came just as he was leaving, said he sped away like the devil was after him. When Matt told her about Rebekah, she and Jeremy quickly came to me and Jenna. We've been trying to call him for hours, he isn't picking up. He was acting strange the whole day. Said he needed to be alone. Drank more than usual. And, now, after learning this...Elijah I'm afraid he will...''

''No! Don't think like that!'' Elijah interrupted him, processing everything he had heard.

''There is more.'' Alaric said silently.

''More?'' Elijah asked, suddenly dreading the answer.

''Yes. Apparently Rebekah heard you talking with Jenna and when you left her, she assumed you were meeting with a woman. She told that to Matt, who told Damon.''

''God damnit!'' Elijah growled and threw the book he was reading into a wall.

Hearing the conversation, Stefan realized that his sudden idea was a right one. Damon and Elijah _DID_ have, or had something. They were in love with each other. He was certain of that. Especially when he saw tears in Elijah's eyes and the slight tremble of his hands.

''If you love my brother, why did you leave him?'' The question slipped before he thought it through, and he wasn't prepared for a hiss from Alaric, or his harsh words.

''Why did _you_?'' Alaric hissed. ''Pot, kettle, Stefan. You left him as well. And being his brother, his only family, for over 150 years you should've realized what that would do to him.''

''Alaric, that is not fair...'' Stefan tried, his eyes filling with tears, because those words were true and they hurt.

''Save it. I don't want to hear it. Besides, it is not me you need to apologize, now is it?'' Alaric asked harshly.

To say Caroline was surprised hearing her, usually calm, teacher hissing in anger at Stefan, would be an understatement. Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were too, but she actually had to take a step back seeing a murderous glow in his eyes. She was just returning toward her seat, after pouring herself a glass of Damon's alcohol. She couldn't ditch the nagging thought that Elijah wasn't the only one in love with Damon. She was more surprised seeing Jenna coming toward Alaric and hugging him from behind, giving him support. She couldn't understand what was going on around here. How come Jenna wasn't even remotely jealous? _'I will find out what is going on here, no matter what.'_ Caroline promised to herself, then heard another voice, of a woman she didn't recognize.

''Hey, Elijah, Stefan?'' Elaine asked, entering the study. ''Is Damon a suicidal kind of person?''

''Why do you ask?'' Elijah asked instead.

''I just had a vision of him pushing a stake through his heart.'' She answered.

Both Elijah and Stefan looked at her with their eyes wide, full of tears. Stefan started shaking his head, not believing this was happening and he stumbled into a seat.

Elijah was frozen. Everything was going okay. In only three days he would see the love of his life, and now, everything they worked for was crumbling down like a house of cards.

Because they knew. Elaine told them she sometimes had visions of future events. And that meant Damon was about to kill himself. Because he thought he wasn't loved. Not by his brother, and especially not by him. A silent cry of despair left his lips, as his hands crushed the armrest of the chair he was sitting on. The tears he was holding back started to fall.

As soon as Alaric heard Elaine's words, he started shaking, and he would've fallen on the floor if not for Jenna who was holding him up. She dragged him toward the chair with the help of Jeremy who rushed to them.

''No.'' Alaric choked out. ''Please, tell me it is not true.'' He pleaded.

''Alaric?'' Elaine asked, coming closer to the table where Elijah's phone was.

''Elaine, please?'' Alaric cried.

''Ric? What is going on?'' Jenna asked, caressing his wet face, not understanding, but in the same time fearing what was going on.

Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy were too stunned to move, or even ask a question. They could only watch as their teacher, their friend, soon-to-be-uncle, broke down. He seemed like he didn't even hear Jenna's words, or felt her touch. Caroline, hearing everything, quickly recovered from shock, and spoke, but her voice, surprisingly, was shaking.

''It seems that Elaine, I don't know if you know her...'' Caroline started then paused, looking at Jenna.

''I know her. She is one of Elijah's friends. A witch.'' Jenna explained.

''I see. Well, it seems that she had a vision of Damon. Pushing a stake through his heart.''

As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard gasps around her. From Bonnie and Jeremy, and Elena started to cry. She watched Jenna, trying very hard to be strong, while everything around was falling apart. She admired her strength. Caroline watched as Jenna interlocked her fingers with Alaric, and watched as his empty eyes moved up, locking themselves with Jenna's. Pleading that what they just heard wasn't true.

Jenna pried the phone out of Alaric's hard grip, put it on speakerphone and spoke. ''Elaine? Is there any way to stop your vision from happening?''

''There might be a way, but...'' Elaine started hesitantly. ''We don't even know where he is. And without his blood, I'm unable to tell where to go.''

''We have some drops of his blood.'' Bonnie supplied. ''If that is enough, I think I may be able to track Damon.''

''Are you a witch as well?'' Elaine asked, noticing how Elijah and Stefan started paying attention to their conversation, as a small trace of hope entered their hearts and eyes.

''Yes. Bonnie Bennett.''

''Elaine Davidson. Nice to meet you. Okay Bonnie, here is what we can do. You will do a tracking spell and I will do a spell that will either stop Damon from killing himself, or move the stake a little to the side so it wouldn't go through his heart.''

''I will have a helicopter ready.'' Elijah spoke, joining the conversation.

''You have a helicopter?'' Jeremy asked in shock.

''Yes. Apparently for this kind of emergency.'' Elijah scoffed.

''I will be at your place in ten minutes.'' Alaric suddenly said, and his tone clearly said he wouldn't take no as an answer.

''Ten?'' Jenna asked in shock. ''Elijah is at least forty minutes away from here."

''Then I will drive like a maniac. Either way, I will be there in ten minutes.'' Alaric said harshly, then gently. ''Sorry, darling.''

''I understand, Ric, I really do.'' Jenna hugged him, telling him not only that she wasn't mad at him for snapping at her, but that she understood how he felt, and he placed his head on her chest. ''But, if you end up getting yourself killed, that won't help Damon.''

''I will drive you.'' Caroline said and everyone looked at her in surprise. ''As a vampire, I have better reflexes and we can make it there fast. And, you are in no condition for driving.'' She looked at Alaric, then turned her eyes toward the mobile phone. ''Elijah, can you give me the address?''

''Alaric knows it. We will be waiting for the two of you.''

''I have enough of Damon's blood to make maybe three tracking spells if he is still driving.'' Bonnie said.

''Good thinking Miss Bennett. And thank you for doing this.'' Elijah replied.

''You are welcome.'' Bonnie smiled, even though Elijah couldn't see.

''Let's go.'' Alaric said and after a kiss from Jenna, left the room, Caroline following him.

/

Caroline was driving and every once in awhile threw a look toward her teacher who was looking out through the window. The nagging thought she had didn't leave her brain.

''Are you in love with him?'' She finally asked.

''Excuse me?'' Alaric asked stunned, and looked at the blonde vampire.

''You heard me. Are you in love with Damon? It is simple as that.'' Caroline asked again, looking back at him.

''Watch the road, Caroline.'' Alaric narrowed his eyes at her.

''I can drive with my eyes closed, Alaric.'' She rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to distract her. ''And you still didn't answer my question. Are you in love with Damon?''

''No. I do love him. But I'm not in love with him. There are things you don't know, that he doesn't know yet. Damon and I...we are somehow bonded. I'm his only friend, and against all odds, he is my best friend. He loves Elijah and I love Jenna. They are the ones for us.'' Alaric answered sincerely, not knowing what possessed him to do that, but he felt he had to be honest.

''I was always curious about you two.'' Caroline confessed. ''Didn't know why you chose to be his friend in the first place.''

''He is not a bad guy, Caroline.'' Alaric sighed. ''No, let me explain. Please?'' He added, seeing how she wanted to disagree. Seeing a nod, he continued. ''I know how he treated you and I'm sorry. He is as well, I'm positive about that, but he doesn't know how to say it or show it. He is a very closed person, I think he opened himself only to me. Because I see him as he is and I don't want to change him. All of you do. He changed a lot since then, all by himself, even you have to admit that.''

''Yes. I can.'' Caroline sighed. ''He isn't a bloodthirsty vampire he was when he came. He even protects us all.''

''Can you forgive him for what he did to you? Look at him in a different light?''

Caroline was silent for a moment, processing everything Alaric told her and listening to her heart at the same time. ''I can try. That is all I can promise.''

''Good enough for me. We are here.'' Alaric said, noticing Elijah's house.

'Wow.'' Was all Caroline said, looking at the big house in front of her.

/

Elijah was opening the door when they walked toward it and welcomed them with a smile. ''Welcome.'' He said.

They followed him and entered the living room where Stefan and Elaine were sitting on two large sofas. Caroline send a dark look toward Stefan then focused her intention toward the woman.

''Caroline. Elaine.'' Elijah introduced them and they shook hands. ''Bonnie sent us the location where Damon was when she did the spell. He was driving and moving fast, as far as she could tell.'' He continued. "I have a map, and so far he is driving straight.''

''Probably. Since he doesn't have a goal in his mind.'' Alaric mused aloud.

''I can't do the spell until he stops.'' Elaine said frowning.

''We have to get to him before he tries to kill himself.'' Alaric said harshly.

''I've been thinking. No offence to you, Elaine, but Damon isn't the type who would do something like that.'' Stefan said trying to convince himself of that theory.

He couldn't and wouldn't admit the truth in front of him. No, his brother would be fine. This is just a cry for help, nothing more.

''I would suggest you keep your mouth shut, Stefan, before you say something you will regret.'' Alaric growled, holding his anger by a thread.

''Excuse me, but I think I know my brother more than you do.'' Stefan scoffed.

That was it. Alaric's mind went black and if it weren't for Elijah, who flashed toward him and caught him and held him, just in time, he would've killed him right there and then. The protective part he always felt for Damon kicked in, and he lounged for the vampire.

''No, it is you who doesn't know anything about him!'' He hissed in such anger that he managed to surprise and shock everyone there. ''Did you already forget what Jenna told you no more than a couple days ago? You see him as a monster, not as your brother! Even now, after finding out he fell for Elijah, you still think he loves Elena, don't you? Let me tell you something. He was never in love with her. He was kind to her because even if he did bad things, she saw something good in him. And yes, he may have flirted, but that was only because he wanted to mess with you.

This is not about you and your delusional view of him! Should I tell you again how many times have I seen him close to ending it all? How many times had I barley made it in time and put the ring back on his finger? How many bottles had he drunk? How he searched for you day and night for months! Wake up, Stefan! He is not strong as you picture him to be! When Elijah and you left, it broke him! Completely!''

Elijah winced and a flick of pain flashed over his face hearing that. It wasn't only Stefan's fault. It was his as well. Now more than ever. Because thanks to his sister, Damon now thought he was with another woman. That he didn't love him. That mistake was what drove him toward this. He held Alaric, staying behind him, arms firmly wrapped around his waist, who was trying to break free, listening to every word he said.

''Did he tell you how he held your mother's hand when she was dying until he was forcefully removed by your father?'' Alaric continued. ''Did you know what he had been through during the last century and a half? How he coped with the bloodlust after you forced him to turn? So, if you ever again say I don't know him, that you know him better than me, I will kill you! Do I make myself clear?'' He spat.

Stefan didn't even realize he was crying. Everything Alaric just said was the truth. He didn't know his own brother and it hurt. It hurt so much he felt he had to get out of there.

''Yes, that is right. Leave! That is all you do!'' He heard Alaric's voice after closing the door behind him, walking toward the garden.

A few moments after the younger Salvatore left in tears, Elijah felt the body he was holding, calming down. And, he felt something else. He was hard. When Alaric looked at him, angling his head backward, he saw a raised eyebrow, heard the fast beating of his heart.

''You can let me go now.'' Alaric said, clearing his throat.

''You sure? Did your hormones calm down enough?'' Elijah smirked, and Alaric rolled his eyes.

''Caroline?'' Elaine suddenly spoke, seeing how both Elijah's and Alaric's auras started to glow. ''Would you join me in another room? Maybe search for Stefan? I think these two need a moment.''

''Sure.'' Caroline agreed, throwing a confused and curious look at them, on her way out.

''You sure you're okay?'' Elijah asked gently. ''You won't attack Stefan as soon you see him?''

''I'm calm now. You can release me.'' Alaric stated, turning around so that now they were face to face.

But, by doing that, his cock brushed against Elijah's hardness, and Alaric raised an eyebrow again, in an amusement.

''I see I'm not the only one who needs a moment.'' He smirked.

''Yes, well, you were pretty hot defending Damon.'' Elijah whispered in Alaric's ear.

Their lips were so close, and they didn't fight the pull. It was sweet and tender, the way Alaric imagined it would be. His hands found Elijah's shoulders, and they leaned closer to each other.

''This is so not the time, but I'm not sorry.'' Elijah said after a couple of moments, when they stopped.

''I agree. With both statements.'' Alaric said and took a step back. ''Let me call him. Maybe he will answer now. It is almost morning.''

He was on his phone and Elijah leaned over the map on the table, when Elaine, Caroline and lastly, Stefan, entered back in the room. After so many tries, Alaric finally heard Damon answering the call, and asked in a worried tone.

''Damon? Where are you?''

''Ric? I'm sorry...I can't...I know I promised, but...I'm sorry...'' Alaric heard Damon's broken whisper and in the next second the line went dead.

He tried calling him again, but this time there was no answer. He was certain Damon destroyed the phone, and he looked at Elijah with tears in his eyes, certain that all three vampires in the room heard what Damon said. Looking at Elaine, he spoke in a broken tone.

''Do the spell before it's too late.''

Caroline called Bonnie and told her to do another tracking spell, and a few moments later, they got the location of the vampire who seemed to have stopped driving. Elijah marked the place with a pen and rushed outside to talk with the pilot. When he got back, they decided that Alaric would go with Caroline and bring Damon back to the Boarding House. Elaine started doing the spell.

''Good luck.'' Elijah said to Alaric, grabbing him gently by the elbow when he and Caroline went in the back yard where the helicopter was waiting.

Their eyes locked, the worry and the fear were mirrored in them. Just as Alaric was about to say something, he doubled over in pain. It felt like he was stabbed. Elijah caught him and held him until he could breathe normally. Both of them knew what that meant. Because, Elijah felt it too. Not strongly as Alaric did, but the pain was there.

Eyes filled with tears, Elijah watched as Alaric climbed into the helicopter, leaving to retrieve, a hopefully, still alive Damon. The man he loved with all his heart. The man who just pushed a stake into his heart, believing he wasn't loved. The guilt, because it was his fault, washed over him and he dropped on to his knees and broke down, watching the helicopter flying away.

/

They arrived to the closest destination where the helicopter could land, and the car was already waiting for them. Caroline didn't ask any questions about what she saw, even though she was curious about how close Alaric and Elijah seemed to be. Both in the room and outside, right before they left.

''There is Damon's car!'' Alaric announced a couple of minutes later.

Without waiting for Caroline, as soon as the car stopped, he jumped out and ran toward it, but to his greatest surprise, found it empty. Looking around, all he could see was empty land.

''Let's split up.'' Caroline said. ''He has to be here somewhere.''

Alaric nodded, and went left, while Caroline went right. The man who drove them also joined in the search, without a word. Some half an hour later, Alaric thought he saw something lying on the ground and ran toward it. His breath caught in his throat and tears started to fall down when he saw his best friend with a stake in his chest.

With shaky fingers, Alaric dialed the number on his phone. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept it. But it was true. Tears clouded his vision and it took him four times to hit the right numbers.

''Elijah.'' He choked out. ''He is dead. I came too late. Damon is dead.''

* * *

**AN/** Uh, uh...what a cliffhanger... Don't kill me and trust me. Chant with me _HEA, HEA_…

Thank you for reading. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.


End file.
